South Digimon Diaries
by Persona Ohnlyne
Summary: The story of the Digi-Destined children of Argentina. Set in the Digimon world of Red Digivice Diaries/War Diaries Adventure Zero Three by Lord Archive (under his authorization). Rated R for violence and lime/lemon scenes and/or language.
1. Chapter 1

South Digimon Diaries  
  
The story of the Digi-Destined from Argentina.  
  
By Persona  
  
Notes from the author: This story is a fanfic, nowhere in Digimon 01 or 02 have anyone ever mentioned the chosen from Argentina, still according to Toei, there IS at least one Chosen in every country of the world, so this story COULD have happened.  
  
Second of all, english is my second language, but I think I'm good enough at it so you'll understand this. The characters in this story will be talking in spanish of course, except when stated otherwise.  
As far as I know, the only guy in Digimon that spoke spanish had been Ken.  
  
Third. The Argentinean version of Digimon 01 and 02 is a loyal translation from the original Japanese (from what I know, the US version had many things cut out, kanji erased and stuff like that) so if there is any difference from what you saw, it was not my intention.  
  
One more thing, I'm setting this up in the 'universe' created by Lord Archive (after asking for his permission) known as War Diaries Adventures 03 and Red Digivice Diaries, if you whish to read it, you can find it at Fanfiction.net and Mediaminer.org  
Lord Archive has helped me clear up some things regarding his timeline so this fic would not contradict his.  
  
Please keep in mind that Argentina is on the other side of the equator, so when up there is summer down here is winter and vice versa.  
  
Any other things that I think are worth explaining will be so at the end of the story.  
  
Well, with that settled, on with the story.  
  
***********************************  
  
Chapter one: The new Chosen.  
December, 2002.  
San Isidro, Buenos Aires.  
  
It was a hot summer day, a thirteen-year-old girl was walking trough the streets of San Isidro, she was dressed in a field hockey uniform that consisted on a short white skirt that ended a few centimeters above her knees, white socks and sports shoes, and a short sleeved shirt. The shirt was mostly white, except for two lines, one light blue and one black, at the sleeves and neck. She was also carrying a wooden hockey stick. It may seemed small, but it was the perfect size for a young teenage girl.  
  
Julia Martinez was the captain of the SIC's youth female field hockey team, and today she had a game.  
Usually her parents drove her there, but they told her that they were very busy today and would only be able to make it to see the second half of the game.  
  
Julia didn't mind, they always saw her play every game, missing one wasn't a big deal.  
  
As she walked next to a computer shop, she heard something. "Julia."  
  
She stopped and looked around to see who had called her, but there wasn't anyone around. Was she imagining things?  
  
"Julia."  
  
No, that had been real. The voice had came over from inside the computer shop, but it was early afternoon and it was closed so nobody was inside. Who had said that then? She was sure that she heard it from the shop.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone there?" Julia asked timidly looking through the window of the shop. Suddenly, she noticed that one of the computers at the window was turned on. The screen showed only one word 'Digiportal' (Digiport in spanish)  
  
"Digiportal?" said Julia out loud.  
  
Suddenly, a strange light came from the right side of her skirt belt. As she looked down, she saw that strange broken video game that she had found so many years ago was emitting that strange light.  
  
Julia had found the strange looking video game, which didn't seem to work no matter what she did, about three years ago while she was in a hospital from breaking her arm in an accident. After she found it, she decided to keep it, but she couldn't explain why if you asked her.  
  
As the little electronic device stopped shining, she noticed with surprise that it had changed shape, and was now a little bigger and more rounder. It was still the same color tough: light blue.  
  
As Julia held the device, it started up for the first time in years, and it seemed to react with the computer monitor of the store.  
  
Then everything started to get blurry. If she could have focused she would have noticed that she was being hurled into the computer.  
  
That was the last thing Julia noticed before falling unconscious.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Hello. Hello? Are you okay Julia?"  
  
How much time had passed? Minutes? Hours? Days? Julia didn't know.  
  
As she was woken up by that strange girlish voice, Julia lazily opened her eyes.  
  
"Good, you woke up." In front of her was this strange looking pink bird thing, that didn't look ANYTHING like any bird she had ever seen.  
  
"Aaah!" Julia sat up so fast that it almost made her head dizzy, she crawled away on her hands and legs until she was backed up against what looked like a computer monitor.  
  
"Don't scream like that, you're a Digi-Destined and I'm your Digimon partner. I'm Piyomon."  
  
Digimon partner? What was going on here? Why did that word sounded so familiar?  
  
Her eyes went wide as she remembered something she saw on TV a few years ago. "Is this the... Digimon world?" asked Julia, calming down a little.  
  
Piyomon nodded. "Actually that's Digital World, how did you know about this world?"  
  
"The international news channel on cable TV. A few years ago I heard something happening in Japan about Digimon." Then what Piyomon said earlier sunk in. "I'm what?"  
  
"A Digi-Destined, see that small electronic device that you're holding?" replied Piyomon.  
  
Julia blinked as she remembered the strange video game that had changed shape just before she woke up in this strange place. She was still holding it tightly in her hand.  
  
"What... what does this thing have to do with anything?" asked Julia.  
  
"That's a D-3, you having it and also being here demonstrates that you are a Digi-Destined." Replied Piyomon.  
  
"How... how did I get here...? How do I get back home...?" asked Julia.  
  
"You came here because you are needed here. Why, I don't really know, maybe the old Chosen from Argentina died and you are his or her replacement, who knows. Whatever it is, you are here now."  
  
"But I don't WANT to be here... I have a game in a couple of hours... I have to get home." said Julia, she could feel tears forming at her eyes, it was too much to handle. She was in some strange world, away from home and everyone she knew.  
  
Suddenly, before Piyomon could say any sort of reply, a horrible buzzing roar sounded trough the sky like a thunder.  
  
Looking up, Julia saw a giant red horrible bug thing flying towards her, and she somehow noticed that it was hungry. It wanted to eat her!  
  
"It's a Kuwagamon, and it looks hungry! Take cover!" screamed Piyomon.  
  
"Yipe!" Julia was a field hockey player, she had strong legs for her age, so she managed to jump away in time, all Kuwagamon was able to grab was a handful of dirt, and the computer monitor where Julia had entered the Digimon world.  
  
When it noticed it, the Kuwagamon threw it away. The monitor fell down and crashed into pieces, becoming useless.  
  
"Don'ty worry Julia, I'll protect you!" said Piyomon, opening her wings, she flew upwards towards the Kuwagamon who was making a U-turn towards Julia again.  
  
Not afraid that the bug Digimon was a lot bigger than she was, Piyomon let out her attack. "Magic Fire!"  
  
A spiral of green flames went towards the Kuwagamon, but he just swapped its arm and dissipated it. Then it crashed against Piyomon, who fell down to the ground with a thud.  
  
"Huuu... its too strong for me..."  
  
"Piyomon!" Julia looked at her Digimon on the ground, dirty and bruised, and tried to run towards her. It was incredible, she had only met the bird Digimon, but she felt as if she had known it from all her life.  
  
She tried to get close, but had to crouch to dodge the Kuwagamon one more time.  
  
She knew that she couldn't do this forever, sooner or later the red bug thing was going to get her and it wasn't going to be nice.  
  
"Fire Punch!"  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, a ball made of hot flames went flying straight to the Kuwagamon. The red bug ignited into flames, as it screamed in pain.  
As if that wasn't enough, Julia saw more and more fireball things going straight at the burning Kuwagamon.  
  
"Fire Punch! Fire Punch! Fire Punch! FIRE PUNCH!"  
  
After a few seconds of this constant and sadistic bombardng, the Kuwagamon was gone as it disappeared into data.  
  
"What... what happened?" Julia looked where the Kuwagamon had been just a few moments ago, then turned her head to where that fireball thing had come from.  
  
Julia was greeted with a scene worthy of one of those Japanese cartoon things that the kids at her school liked so much. Anime, she corrected herself.  
  
Two figures were standing on a hill with the sun right behind them, making it difficult to see them.  
  
Julia tried to focus her eyes a little and she finally was able to see them. One of them was a boy, he seemed a little bit older than her, he was wearing a gray shirt, black jeans and black tennis shoes. His hair was the same color as Julia's, brown. But Julia's hair was a little bit brighter that the boy's, which was dark brown. On the boy's belt was one of those electronic device D-3 things, but while Julia's was light blue, the boy had a black one.  
  
Next to him was what seemed like a tall muscular man made out of fire. Like that guy from the Fantastic Four comic book, but more mean looking.  
  
Another Digi-Destined and his Didgimon, realized Julia. But then, that meant that Piyomon's theory that she had come to replace the current Digi-Destined from Argentina had been wrong.  
  
It was then that Julia saw the boy's face, really saw it for the first time.  
He showed no emotion whatsoever, nothing at all, almost as if he wasn't alive. His Digimon looked the same. It scared her.  
  
"You should check the Piyomon." said the boy, pointing at the fallen pink bird.  
  
Julia remembered her Digimon and ran towards Piyomon, taking her in her arms. She was alive, just a little bruised. A little rest and the Digimon was going to be good as new.  
  
Meanwhile the boy walked towards her, his Digimon following him.  
"Meramon, you can de-evolve now." he said flatly.  
  
His Meramon nodded and started to shrink while emitting a dark purple light. Soon, a walking candlestick stood in its place, a Candmon.  
  
"Who... who are you?" Asked Julia. Now knowing what to make of this guy.  
  
"My name is David. David... Albornoz." he said his last name like if he hadn't spoken it in a long time. "But nobody here calls me by my full name anymore."  
  
Julia blinked a few times in confusion. "Are... are you a..." it took her a second to remember the term Piyomon had used, "a Digi-Destined?"  
  
"I'm afraid so." David answered flatly. Since the whole conversation, he hadn't done any sort of expression, nor had he talked more than it was needed. Then she blinked, what did he mean with 'I'm afraid so'?  
  
"How did you get here?" asked David.  
  
Julia pointed at the broken monitor that the Kuwagamon had trashed when trying to get her and Piyomon. "Through there, that's what Piyomon said."  
  
David looked at the broken monitor, then at Julia. "You won't be able to go back that way." he said.  
  
"Does... does that mean that I'm stuck here forever?" asked Julia, her eyes getting wet with tears.  
  
"No. There is another monitor that you can use to go back, follow me." David responded, and turned around walking away. The Candmon following him without making any sort of noise.  
  
Julia attached her D-3 on her skirt again, then picked Piyomon in her arms and jogged to catch up with him. "Hey, wait up!"  
  
To be continued...  
  
==========================  
  
Author's notes: SIC (San Isidro Club) is a sport club from Argentina, its mains activities are Rugby, for the boys, and field Hockey for the girls. Its not MY favourite Rugby team (in case you're wondering, my favourite team is La Plata Rugby Club), but its one of the two main clubs in San Isidro, the town where Julia is from. The other main club there is CASI (Club Atletico San Isidro).  
  
This was just an introductory chapter, I'm planning on making the next ones longer.  
  
Persona  
  
=========================  
  
And now for a little extra... PERSONA'S FUN FACTS ABOUT ARGENTINA!  
  
Did you know that some very important inventions were created in Argentina or by an Argentinean?  
  
The most important inventions would be: the pen, the bus, the white cane for blind people, the bypass, safe blood transfusion, and the discovery that fingerprints are unique in every person and could be used to identify them. 


	2. Chapter 2

South Digimon Diaries  
  
The story of the Digi-Destined from Argentina.  
  
By Persona  
  
Notes from the author: This story is a fanfic, nowhere in Digimon 01 or 02 have anyone ever mentioned the chosen from Argentina, still according to Toei, there IS at least one Chosen in every country of the world, so this story COULD have happened.  
  
Second of all, english is my second language, but I think I'm good enough at it so you'll understand this. The characters in this story will be talking in spanish of course, except when stated otherwise. As far as I know, the only guy in Digimon that spoke spanish had been Ken.  
  
Third. The Argentinean version of Digimon 01 and 02 is a loyal translation from the original Japanese (from what I know, the US version had many things cut out, kanji erased and stuff like that) so if there is any difference from what you saw, it was not my intention.  
  
One more thing, I'm setting this up in the 'universe' created by Lord Archive (after asking for his permission) known as Red Digivice Diaries and War Diaries Adventures 03, if you whish to read it, you can find it at Fanfiction.net and Mediaminer.org Lord Archive has helped me clear up some things regarding his timeline so this fic would not contradict his.  
  
Please keep in mind that Argentina is on the other side of the equator, so when up there is summer down here is winter and vice versa.  
  
Any other things that I think are worth explaining will be so at the end of the story.  
  
Well, with that settled, on with the story.  
  
***********************************  
  
Chapter two: Meeting new people  
  
"I'm tired." Julia complained as she had been walking for hours now. Right now they were inside some sort of strange looking forest.  
  
She had been walking with David and Candmon, with Piyomon by her side for hours now. The teenage boy seemed incapable of being tired, he hadn't slowed down, nor said a single word since they walked.  
  
It really frustrated Julia, making her forget that she had been here so long that the hockey game must have already started. When she complained, David didn't even turn to look at her, didn't answer her, he didn't even ask for her to shut up from being so annoying (and Julia knew that she was annoying since she was being annoying on purpose).   
  
"Didn't you hear!? I said I'm tired! Can't we rest a while?" complained Julia.  
  
David stopped, "Hmph... so weak, you are not fit to be a Digi-Destined." Murmured David, loud enough for Julia to hear.  
  
Before Julia could answer, David spoke again as he looked up at the sky. "Fine, we'll rest here."  
  
Julia sighed with relief as she sat down under the shadow of a tall tree, Piyomon landing near her.  
  
Julia turned her head to look at David, the boy sat down a few feet away from her. He didn't look tired at all. Candmon sat next to him, and the two of them seemed to be looking around for danger.  
  
Julia then noticed for the first time the strange, almost angry looks that Piyomon was giving David's Candmon.  
  
"Piyomon? Is something wrong?" asked Julia.  
  
"That Digi-Destined's partner..." said Piyomon.  
  
"Huh? Candmon? What about him?" inquired Julia.  
  
"Candmon are usually data type Digimon. But that Candmon is a viral type."  
  
"Huh? 'Viral type', 'data type?' What do you mean?"  
  
"There are three types of Digimon: Vaccine, Data, and Viral. I'm a Vaccine." replied Piyomon. "Usually, Chosen children have Vaccine, or Data Digimon as their partners."  
  
"You mean it's not normal for a Chosen to have a viral type partner?" asked Julia.  
  
"Well, I suppose that there has to be at least some with a viral partner. But that would be because their Digimon were supposed to be viral types. His Digimon was supposed to be a data type, but it evolved into a viral type instead." replied Piyomon.  
  
"What are you saying Piyomon?"  
  
"I don't think we should trust them. It may be a trick."  
  
"Think what you want." that was David. Julia's and Piyomon's heads looked up in surprise, they had been almost whispering! How did he manage to hear them!?  
  
"If I wanted to kill you, you would already be dead. I saved your life, if there's anyone that shouldn't trust anyone, it should be me."  
  
Julia was surprised, mostly because he had said so much to her all of a sudden. Piyomon on the other hand, was outraged. "How can you say something like that? Who do you think you are!?"  
  
"I'll say whatever I want whenever I want, to whoever I want." replied David, his face still expressionless.  
  
Piyomon huffed and turned away.  
  
As more time passed, Julia was more intrigued about David. "Where are we going?" she asked. This time she didn't sound annoyed or frustrated. Doing her best effort to get this boy to open up to her. She didn't really know what being a Digi-Destined meant, but if she could go back home while being one, she was sure that it would be fun. She guessed that David was the only Digi-Destined from Argentina besides herself, and wanted to know as much as she could about being a Digi-Destined.  
  
"I told you, to the other monitor." replied David. He was looking at empty space.  
  
"We've been walking for a while now. Where is that monitor?" asked Julia, a smile in her face as she completely ignored the fact that he wasn't even looking at her.  
  
"Just outside this forest. We'll be there in an hour or two." replied David.  
  
"How long have you been a Digi-Destined?" asked Julia.  
  
David looked at her, then turned back to look at empty space. "About three years." he answered.  
  
"Wow! That's a lot! I bet you did all sort of things didn't you?" asked Julia.  
  
David didn't answer, he just stood up. "We've rested enough. Let's go."  
  
Julia saw how David stood up and started to walk again, Candmon following him. She stood up and followed him too, with Piyomon by her side.  
  
============================  
  
Just like David said, a couple of hours later they arrived at the end of the forest, a small monitor was set just next to one of the outer trees.  
  
"Is that it?" asked Julia.  
  
David nodded.  
  
"So, what do I do now?" asked Julia.  
  
"Wait, before you go, you must promise me something." Said David with a serious face, that being the first expression he made since meeting Julia.  
  
Julia blinked in surprise, "What sort of promise?"  
  
"When you go back to the real world, you must promise me to never come back here." explained David.  
  
"Now wait a minute!" said Piyomon before Julia could answer, "Julia is MY partner! I'm HER Digimon! Not you, nor any other being can separate us now that we are finally together!" said the bird Digimon with a feeling.  
  
"Piyomon, please calm down." said Julia in a soothing tone, Piyomon was surprised at how calm she was. "Why should I make that promise?"  
  
"Look, I don't know why that old creep Gennai though that it was a good idea for you to come here," said David, again talking more than the rest of the day combined, "but with me is more than enough."  
  
"You egomaniac bastard!" exclaimed Piyomon, "You think you and your though attitude viral Candmon can say and do whatever you want?"  
  
"Piyomon, please be quiet." said Julia, this time with a smile. "I'm sure he didn't mean it that way, did you?"  
  
David, for the first time in a LOOOONG time, felt uneasy. He hadn't seen a human being for years now, and so had done his best to keep his emotions deep into himself, but the way this girl talked was making it hard to accomplish.  
  
"You do not need to sacrifice yourself to do this." replied David, as flatly as he could, "With me is more than enough."  
  
"Sacrifice? What do you mean?" asked Julia, curious.  
  
"Look," again, David looked serious, and his voice had some amount of dread, "I have seen things that you cannot even imagine, things that you haven't seen in even your most feared nightmares. I have fought with things so powerful that could destroy an entire city. I have felt pain so intense that would have made the bravest of soldiers cry like babies. Believe me, you aren't missing anything. Just go away and don't turn back."  
  
David had said all of those things, which he considered true, so as to convince Julia to go away forever. He had expected to scare Julia so much that she would run away screaming. But Julia's reaction was WAY different than that.  
  
Julia's features softened even more, into a caring expression. Her eyes turned glassy in sadness, and she raised her hand to caress David's face. "Oh, you poor thing, you must have suffered so much."  
  
Julia's actions was making him feel uneasy, it was the first time in his life that anyone treated him that way. Quickly, he pulled away from her.  
  
"Enough of this!" David exclaimed, and pointed towards the monitor. "Just order your D-3 to open a Digiport and you're out of here."  
  
"My D-3? Oh yeah, you mean this right?" Julia grabbed the small light blue electronic device attached to her skirt.  
  
She walked towards the monitor, and paused. "What about Piyomon."  
  
"Hmm? Is it okay if I stay here for now?" replied the pink bird Digimon, turning her head from looking at David's Candmon.  
  
Julia nodded, then looked at David, "So, are you coming too?"  
  
David looked away, "No, I'll stay here... I'll always stay here."  
  
Julia looked concerned, "Why, is it that your D-3 broke and you can't go back?"  
  
"No, I just want to stay here." he replied.  
  
"But what about your home, don't you want to go back home?" asked a concerned Julia.  
  
David turned around, his back facing Julia and Piyomon. "Home is where your heart is, I have no heart, and so I have no home." with that, he walked away, Candmon following him a second later, as always the viral Digimon hadn't said a peep.  
  
Julia watched him walk away. "I WILL come back you know!" she yelled.  
  
David raised a hand in a dismissive manner, and answered without neither turning around nor stopping. "Then I won't help you again."  
  
Julia didn't answer, instead she looked at the monitor and did as David told her. Soon the Digiport opened. "See you later Piyomon." she said with a smile.  
  
Piyomon nodded, smiling too. "See you soon Julia."  
  
With that, Julia was again in the real world.  
  
============================  
  
Julia's parents were worried sick when they found out that Julia never showed up for that game. She had been in the Digital World for hours before she was able to get back.  
  
She never told her parents what happened since she didn't think it was a good idea. Maybe in time, but not now.  
  
She also found out that the SIC's female hockey team coach was VERY upset with her for not showing up for the game, even more so because she was the captain. They ended up suspending her from the team temporarily.  
  
This actually frustrated Julia, since it hadn't been her fault in the first place. Still, what was she supposed to use as an explanation? She had told everyone that she had been with some friends before the game and lost track of time.  
  
Of course that said excuse earned Julia a long grounded period, so she was currently in her room, the place she had been for the whole time after coming home.  
  
With nothing to do, Julia decided to try and find out more about her being one of the Digi-Destined. So she turned on her old computer and started up her modem to log into the net. Surely there was some page that talked about it, there were pages in the internet about almost anything.  
  
As soon as she had logged in, a computerized voice came from the computer's speakers. 'You got mail.'  
  
Julia downloaded her e-mail, guessing that it was just more junk mail. But was surprised at what she saw in her Inbox.  
  
======================  
  
Message 1:  
  
Date: 12 Dec 2002, 8:34 PM From: Gennai@!!!!!!!!!!! To: 9_SIC@supermail.com.ar Subject: To Julia, *Important*  
  
Julia, you don't know who I am, but I know who you are. My name is Gennai, I was the one that 'called' you from that computer monitor just before you were transported to the Digital World, the place where I, and all Digimon, live.  
  
As you know by now, you and David are the Digi-Destined kids of Argentina. You two were supposed to become Digi-Destined at the same time, but something happened. Something that I did not prevent.  
  
It all started three years ago, after the first coming of the Odaiba Chosen into the Digital World. After they left, different kids around the world started to become Chosen or Digi-Destined, and gained their Digimon partners.  
  
You and David were supposed to meet your respective Digimon partner at that time, three years ago. More precisely at late 1999. I'm not sure why it happened, everything was completely screwed at the Digital World at that time by many things out of my control.  
  
At that time, both of you were in the teams of the sport club that you go to. You were in the Hockey team and David was in the Rugby team. But for some reason, you weren't there like you should have been, you were in the hospital after breaking your arm while riding your bike.  
  
And so, instead of both your Digimon going to you two, he was absorbed to where his Digimon was. Alone in a world he did not know, at a young age, David's life become a giant struggle for survival, especially since his partner was still in baby stage.  
  
I'm not sure what happened during that time, but when I finally found out in the middle of 2000 that David was in the Digital World instead of in the real world with his Digimon, and that you hadn't meet your partner, it was already too late.  
  
Something had already happened to David, something that changed him to the core. It was as if his emotions had died. He refused to go back to the real world after spending half a year in the Digital World, and has stayed there ever since, for the last three years. Even after his Digivice transformed into a D-3, allowing him to open a digiport to the real world, he never went back. Whatever happened must have been something very bad, considering his Digimon evolved into a viral type, and he's still able to control him.  
  
Today I had finally been able to bring you too inside the Digital World, I would have preferred if your Digimon had come to you instead, but it wasn't possible at this time and considering what had happened.  
  
If your Digimon is still in the Digital World, then please bring it back with you to the real world as soon as you can. It'll be okay, Digimon can live in the real world without any sort of problems. I have found out that it lets the Chosen kids and their Digimon partners to become better aquatinted.  
  
I'm not sure how, but I'm sure that something is going to happen soon, something that will require that all Chosen in the real world to join forces. David is incapable in doing that since he refuses to go back, which was one of the reasons I had to find a way to redo the event of you becoming a Digi-Destined.  
  
Gennai  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Julia read the e-mail, and took in all the information.  
  
A mistake? Well, whatever it was, she was a Digi-Destined now, and so was David.  
  
Tomorrow she would go back to the Digital World for Piyomon, and see David again.  
  
She couldn't help but feel guilty. It sounded like David had suffered a terrible ordeal, and it was her fault... she remembered the accident that made her break her arm while riding her bike, and it had been because of a foolishness of her part.  
  
Julia yawned and looked at her computer's clock. It was very late. She just logged out of the net and turned the computer off.  
  
Then she started to undress to get ready for bed.  
  
============================  
  
Meanwhile, in the Digital World.  
  
David and Candmon were sleeping inside a log house that they had built a long time ago to serve as David's home in the Digital World. It wasn't very big, but it was big enough to fit their needs.  
  
David was sleeping with his back against a wall, his knees up and his feet on the floor. A position that would allow him to stand up if any danger woke him up. The Digi-Destined boy was always alert, even in his sleep.  
  
Candmon opened one eye, he had faked sleeping for a few hours now. He made sure that David didn't wake up, and then walked out of the house. He needed to see someone.  
  
To be continued...  
  
******************************  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Why David decided to stay in the Digital World, and more details on his past will be revealed in the next episode.  
  
In case you didn't find out by reading this and the previous chapter, David was born in 1986, and Julia was born in 1989. (David was in his late 12s when he was absorbed by the Digital World and Julia was 10 when she first found her Digivice in the hospital.)  
  
In the next chapter, Piyomon has a long conversation with Candmon.  
  
Persona  
  
======================  
  
And now for a little extra... PERSONA'S FUN FACTS ABOUT ARGENTINA!  
  
Did you know that Argentina is one of the countries with the biggest sport tradition in the world?  
  
There isn't any sport that hasn't been played in Argentina, even sports that are not popular outside their country or origin, like Australian Football or Sare.  
  
That doesn't sound so impressive at first, but if we add that Argentina has been World Champion in most of the sports that they practice here, or are one of the top ten countries that practice them, if not the best then it does sound like a big deal.  
  
Some of the major sports in which an Argentinean became world champion at one point in time are, Formula 1, Basketball, Boxing, Soccer, Field Hockey (female team only), Polo, Tennis, Beach Volley... and the list goes on.  
  
That is probably why there is a saying in the most important sports leagues of Europe (mostly in Spain and Italy) that says: If you want to win, get an Argentinean.  
  
Strangely enough, Argentina hasn't won a gold medal in the Olympic Games for over fifty years... go figure. 


	3. Chapter 3

South Digimon Diaries  
  
The story of the Digi-Destined from Argentina.  
  
By Persona  
  
Notes from the author: This story is a fanfic, nowhere in Digimon 01 or 02 have anyone ever mentioned the chosen from Argentina, still according to Toei, there IS at least one Chosen in every country of the world, so this story COULD have happened.  
  
Second of all, english is my second language, but I think I'm good enough at it so you'll understand this. The characters in this story will be talking in spanish of course, except when stated otherwise.  
As far as I know, the only guy in Digimon that spoke spanish had been Ken.  
  
Third. The Argentinean version of Digimon 01 and 02 is a loyal translation from the original Japanese (from what I know, the US version had many things cut out, kanji erased and stuff like that) so if there is any difference from what you saw, it was not my intention.  
  
One more thing, I'm setting this up in the 'universe' created by Lord Archive (after asking for his permission) known as Red Digivice Diaries and War Diaries Adventures 03, if you whish to read it, you can find it at Fanfiction.net and Mediaminer.org  
Lord Archive has helped me clear up some things regarding his timeline so this fic would not contradict his.  
  
Please keep in mind that Argentina is on the other side of the equator, so when up there is summer down here is winter and vice versa.  
  
Any other things that I think are worth explaining will be so at the end of the story.  
  
Well, with that settled, on with the story.  
  
***********************************  
  
Chapter three: Past memories.  
  
Piyomon was in the same forest where Julia had gone back to the real world, and was standing near the monitor.  
  
She closed her eyes and sighed in the warm night air, recalling why she was here.  
While Julia and David were talking, David's viral Candmon walked over to Piyomon and whispered something in her ear.  
  
"We need to talk, come here later."  
  
And with that Candmon walked to stand right next to David once again.  
Piyomon was still wondering why was she here waiting for Candmon in the first place. For one, she hated his 'I'm bad' attitude.  
But then again, even if he was that way, both she and Candmon were the partners of Digi-Destined kids. They were both in the same side, like it or not.  
  
Besides, Candmon's tone seemed very serious when he whispered that to her.  
  
Piyomon had been waiting for almost an hour when Candmon showed up.  
  
"About time you showed up!" complained Piyomon, an annoyed look in her face.  
  
"Well excuuuuuse me, David's a light sleeper, it is not easy to sneak out without waking him up." replied Candmon.  
  
"Let's get something clear," said Candmon as he approached Piyomon, his features hardened, "I don't like you, and you don't like me. But we're both on the same side, so that's what I'm going to tell you this."  
  
Piyomon blinked, "Huh? Tell me what?"  
  
"About David." explained Candmon. "He might look cold and heartless now, but he hasn't been always like that. You see, it all started a few years ago..."  
  
*****************************  
  
The Digital World. Late 1999.  
  
A twelve-years-old David Albornoz opened his eyes slowly and lazily.  
  
"David? You okay?"  
  
What had happened? He was in the club's dressing room to get ready for practice, and the next thing he knew he was sucked up by this strange portal thing that seemed to come out of thin air!  
  
"Are you alright? Are you hurt?"  
  
David heard a voice next to him, a voice that he hadn't heard before in his life. What was going on? Did he have a nightmare and feel asleep without noticing?  
  
"David! David open your eyes!"  
  
Whatever it was it seemed that someone was worried about him, and so, with a great effort he opened his eyes completely.  
  
It took him a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the light, but when he finally did, he saw something that freaked him out.  
  
"WHAT THE...!" David sat up and retreated as much as he could with his hands and feet.  
  
"David! You're awake!"  
  
In front of David was a small fireball. A small TALKING fireball, with EYES! And it called him by his name!  
  
David pinched himself in the arm. "Ouch! This... this is not a dream?"  
  
The small fireball with eyes looked at him in wonderment, then smiled and approached him. "No, its not a dream. My name is Petit Meramon, and I am your Digimon partner!"  
  
David, now completely confused, blinked a few times, then asked, "Huh? Petit Meramon? My Digimon partner? What do you mean? Where am I?"  
  
"This is the Digital World. Home of all Digimon. It's like another dimension, formed by all the lots data flowing around what you know as The Internet." Petit Meramon explained.  
  
David took a minute for the information to set in. "You mean that I'm in another world? How? Why?"  
  
"Well, I don't know how, I found you five minutes ago, and you were already lying here." answered Petit Meramon, "As for why you're here, it's because you're a Digi-Destined. A human boy that has a Digimon partner companion. I know you are since you have that Digivice attached to your belt."  
  
David looked down at his belt, sure enough there was a small black video game like thing attached to his belt, then he looked back at Petit Meramon.  
"I'm a Digi-Destined? Why me? I'm nobody." David looked down at his feet.  
  
Petit Meramon shrugged, "I don't know WHY someone is a Digi-Destined or a Chosen, they just are."  
  
David stood up, and looked around. He seemed to be atop a cliff. Down the cliff he could se a wide river stream flowing just below him, and past that he saw a great extensions of plains and forests.  
  
"Well then, the first thing to do is find out exactly how did I get here, and what to do. Who should I ask this to?" he asked to Petit Meramon, with out looking at the baby Digimon.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe old man Gennai knows." replied the Digimon.  
  
This time David turned to look at Petit Meramon, "Okay, how do I find this Gennai person?"  
  
"Well, you have to... huh? DUCK!" Petit Meramon yelled suddenly as he looked behind David.  
  
"Duck? What do you mean duck?" David turned around, and his eyes opened in amazement, then he went flat on the ground.  
  
A giant snake like creature, with reptile like wings (if there could be such a thing) flew just over them. It's jaw missed David's head by just a few inches.  
  
"That this is trying to eat us!" David cried out from his place on the ground, while the flying snake like Digimon made a U-turn in mid air.  
  
"No, you think?" replied Petit Meramon sarcastically.  
  
"What is that thing!?" David yelled as he stood up and started to run away, Petit Meramon close behind him.  
  
"It's an Airdramon! Its too strong for me to fight it, run!" Petit Meramon yelled back as he ran just behind David.  
  
Still, a baby Digimon and a twelve-year-old boy, even if it was a promising young Rugby player, could never hope to outrun a flying Airdramon.  
  
The Airdramon opened his jaws once again, getting ready to get his prey.  
  
David was so concentrated in running away, a terrified look in his face at the prospect of being a flying snake's lunch, that he failed to notice a weak spot on the cliff's side, as he stepped on the weak spot, the ground caved in below his feet.  
  
"What the... Aaaaaaah!" David screamed as the Airdramon flew over him harmlessly while he fell down the cliff to the streaming river below him.  
  
"David!" Petit Meramon looked down the cliff to see how David fell down, finally reaching the river with a loud splash, disappearing from sight. "DAVID!!!!!"  
  
Meanwhile, the Airdramon flew away, now that the bigger prey was gone, there was little point in wasting energy into chasing a small baby Digimon.  
  
********************************  
  
Four hours.  
It took Petit Meramon four hours to climb down the almost vertical cliff, following the river's stream, trying to find where David was.  
  
"David! Where are you David!?" Petit Meramon looked around the forest where the river's stream was calmer.  
  
Petit Meramon's eyes went as big as saucers when he saw a limp form just at the side of the river, under the shadow of a nearby tree. "David!"  
  
Petit Meramon ran towards his partner, afraid that the fall might have been too much for the young Digi-Destined. The baby Digimon let out a sigh of relief when he reached David, his chest was heaving up and down, so he was still breathing. He was just knocked senseless.  
  
He had to find someplace safe for David to rest until the boy wakes up.  
David opened his eyes slowly, his head felt like a ton of bricks had fallen on him. He ached all over, but as he remembered what had happened, he should be thankful to be alive.  
  
Slowly, he sat up. "Huuug... damn, that hurt."  
  
"David, you're awake!"  
  
David turned his head to a side to see Petit Meramon standing right next to him. Near the two of them was a slow burning fire.  
  
"Petit Meramon? What happened? I fell down the cliff and then everything is blank." asked David.  
  
Petit Meramon smiled, "Yeah, the stream was really strong. It's amazing that you're still alive after all that, you're like a rock!"  
  
David smiled lazily, "I have been playing Rugby since I was nine years old. I'm used to being tackled around." David then noticed the fire, "did you make this?"  
  
Petit Meramon nodded, "Yeah, I'm a fire Digimon so making a fire was rather easy, getting the wood for the fire now THAT was hard." he said with a smile.  
  
"So, what are you going to ask old man Gennai when we find him?" asked Petit Meramon, changing the subject, "how you can get back home?"  
  
At hearing this, David's gaze lowered and his features saddened, "I dunno, I guess."  
  
Seeing David's reaction, Petit Meramon tilted his head to a side, "Huh? What do you mean 'you guess'?"  
  
"I mean that I'm not sure if I want to go back... my parents don't want  
me," David admitted.  
  
"Why wouldn't they?!" Petit Meramon questioned in shock.  
  
"I shouldn't have been born. I was a mistake," David replied tearfully.  
  
"How could you ever be a mistake?!" the fireball demanded.  
  
"When my parents had me... they were barely older than I am now. Neither of them finished high school so they could raise me." David sobbed. "I ruined their lives and are better off without me."  
  
Petit Meramon didn't know how to reply to that. So he didn't.  
The two of them stayed quiet until they fell asleep.  
  
****************************  
  
"His parent's never wanted him!? That's awful!" exclaimed Piyomon as she heard Candmon's story. "So... what happened after that? Did you go see Mr. Gennai?" asked the pink bird Digimon.  
  
"Not really. Back then the whole Digital World was screwed over by the whole Millenniumon thing, remember? Gennai's resources were pretty limited. He hadn't even known then that David was sucked into the Digital World." answered Candmon, "As for what happened the next day, well... we were woken up in the middle of the night by a Digimon that attacked us, again we had to run away and hide. Heck, we had to run away and hide almost all the time. I couldn't evolve so I was always too weak to help David. For weeks we had to sleep with our eyes open in case that a wild Digimon attacked us."  
  
Hearing Candmon's tale, Piyomon couldn't help but to be sympathetic towards David. She guessed that anyone would be a cold and heartless person after going trough all that.  
  
"So... what happened then?" asked Piyomon tentatively.  
  
Candmon sighed, "Well, actually we..."  
  
*************************  
  
The Digital World, two weeks after David met Petit Meramon.  
  
David held his right shoulder in pain as he walked with Petit Meramon by his side.  
He wasn't hurt very bad, but after the fall that he had to take to dodge the fire breath of that gray-blue dinosaur, a viral Greymon as Petit Meramon called it, he should considered himself lucky that he only injured his shoulder and wasn't burning alive.  
  
He and Petit Meramon had to escape from wild Digimon day after day and were barely able to eat.  
They were tired, they were hungry, they couldn't keep it up any longer.  
  
"Petit Meramon?"  
  
"Huh? Yes David?" asked the small fireball with eyes.  
  
"What is that?" asked David, pointing at a series of small huts far away from them.  
  
"Huh? I'm not sure. It seems like a village, a Digimon village I mean." replied Petit Meramon.  
  
"Do you think they're friendly?" asked David.  
  
"I guess." answered the baby Digimon.  
  
"Good, let's go then, maybe they'll let us rest for a while." said David, and started to walk towards the small village. Petit Meramon started to follow him soon after.  
  
*******************************  
  
"So what happened?" asked Piyomon to Candmon, "were the Digimon in that village friendly or not?"  
  
"It was a small village of Motimon, and they were quite friendly with both of us. After going trough the ordeal of traveling around the Digital World without a clue of what to do or how to fight, we were more than happy to stay." replied Candmon, "David and I decided to stay there for a while, it was nice and we helped them out by doing some manual labor for them."  
  
"I'm sensing a 'but' pretty soon." said Piyomon.  
  
Candmon nodded, "Yes. It was about a week after we came to the village, when it happened..."  
  
********************************  
  
The Motimon village, a week after David and Petit Meramon found it.  
  
David and Petit Meramon were walking back to the village of Motimon, it had been their turn to gather food for the day.  
  
David had really enjoyed the last week, living with the Motimon. The small baby Digimon had been very friendly with him and Petit Meramon, and for the first time since coming to the Digital World, he had found a place were he could actually belong.  
  
Suddenly, a tremendous explosion was heard in the general direction of the Motimon village.  
  
"What was that!?" asked Petit Meramon.  
  
"I don't know, it came from the village! Let's go!" David dropped the bags he was carrying and started to run towards the village, Petit Meramon following him.  
  
What he saw when he reached the village surprised him to no end. As his eyes went wide and his jaw dropped.  
  
A dinosaur, a HUGE black dinosaur with small red stripes all over its body.  
It was attacking the small huts by stomping on them, using his fire breath to burn them to the ground.  
The Motimon, completely unable to do anything against the mighty opponent, were running away from the fire and the attack.  
  
But the black dinosaur Digimon wouldn't let them, he attacked the fleeing baby Digimon, using his fire breath or just stomping them with his big claws.  
  
"Fire Blast! Fire Blast! HA HA HA HA! Die you worthless things! Die! HA HA HA HA!" laughed the black dinosaur as he spat fire and stomped on the houses and baby Digimon.  
  
"A Dark Tyranomon!" exclaimed Petit Meramon as he reached David, and saw the utter destruction before them.  
  
"C'mon! We have to help them!" said David, and ran into the blazing village.  
  
"David wait!" Petit Meramon followed him.  
  
David stood in front of the Dark Tyranomon "You! Stop. This. Now."  
  
The big black dinosaur Digimon turned his head to look at David, the young boy was failing to hide the utter terror that he felt from the situation.  
  
"What's this? You're not a Motimon... you don't look like any other Digimon I ever saw." said the Dark Tyranomon, then he smiled evilly, "no matter, I'll kill you too." The black Digimon took a deep breath, ready to burn David into crisps, "Fire Blast!"  
  
David was unable to move as he saw the big fire attack coming his way, it was over. He was about to die, alone, in a world that wasn't even his own. No one would ever remember him, no one would ever shed a tear for his death.  
  
"DAVID!" David was tackled away from the fire attack by Petit Meramon. Digi-Destined and Digimon partner both fell to the ground, as the fire attack hit a small hut behind where David was standing.  
  
"I'll protect you David! You can count on me!" Petit Meramon leaped up, towards the Dark Tyranomon, if he was going down, he was going down fighting!  
  
"Bah! Get away you worthless thing!" Dark Tyranomon smacked Petit Meramon away with the back of his hand, sending the baby Digimon flying away, crashing against a pile of rubble that used to be a hut.  
  
"PETIT MERAMON!" David ran to where his partner fell, the baby Digimon was barely conscious from the impact.  
  
Petit Meramon looked up at David, "I'm... sorry... David... I couldn't protect... you. I'm... just a... weakling..." Petit Meramon closed his eyes.  
  
"Petit Meramon!" David looked at his partner, unshed tears dropping to the floor. He could hear the heavy steps of the Dark Tyranomon getting closer.  
  
He looked around, seeing the burning village. He saw in helplessness how some Motimon ran out of a burning hut, their small pink bodies engulfed into flames. He heard them scream in pain as their bodies slowly disappeared into data. He could hear the evil chuckles of the Dark Tyranomon as he approached him.  
  
It was too much, he couldn't take it anymore. The pain, the anger, the... the RAGE. It was overwhelming.  
  
Slowly, David turned around, his head low, as the Dark Tyranomon stopped in front of him.  
  
"What is it?" asked the black dinosaur in a mocking manner, "want to say something before you die?"  
  
David's hands balled into fists, "I..." tears fell on the ground, right next to his feet, "I..." slowly, his gaze turned up, until he was looking at the Dark Tyranomon in the eye. "I HATE YOU!!!!"  
  
Dark Tyranomon was taken aback by David's gaze, it was so intense! He looked like, well like if he could KILL!  
  
Just then, David's Digivice shone with an intense dark purple light. Petit Meramon's eyes opened wide, and the small baby Digimon screamed in pain as he evolved into a viral Digimon.  
  
"Petit Meramon evolve to..." he could feel the power of David's sadness, anger and desire to kill flowing trough him, he quickly transformed into a walking candlestick with eyes, "Candmon!"  
The power from David was so much that he quickly began to transform once again, "Candmon evolve to..." where once stood the small baby Digimon, now stood a big person made out of fire, "Meramon!"  
  
Dark Tyranomon was surprised by all this, and was also taken aback by the cold stare that Meramon was giving him.  
  
"FIRE PUNCH!" Without a word, David's viral Meramon let out his fire attack at the Dark Tyranomon, hitting him right in the stomach.  
  
"Ugh!" Dark Tyranomon took a few steps back, stunned from the attack.  
  
But Meramon didn't give him time to recover, he ran towards him, and instead of using his fire attacks, he began to punch him in the head, the stomach, and every part that he knew would be vulnerable.  
  
"Yeah! Get him! Show no mercy! Kill! Kill!" Yelled David possessed by his rage. He wanted that Dark Tyranomon to die painfully.  
  
Again and again Meramon pummeled the Dark Tyranomon into a pulp. Too fast for the dinosaur Digimon to counter attack, or to step away enough to use his Fire Blast attack. Heck, he couldn't even run away!  
  
With a final punch, Meramon threw Dark Tyranomon away a few feet, making the dinosaur fall down on his back. He was bleeding all over, and was in an intense pain, but he still didn't die.  
  
"Don't fall asleep now, we're just getting started." Meramon grinned evilly as he grabbed Dark Tyranomon's tail, and started to spin him around, beating him against the floor again and again. Then letting him go, causing him to slam face first into the ground.  
  
Meramon walked over to the beat up dinosaur, and kicked him in the gut, causing him to scream in pain and roll over from the impact.  
"So, you like to kill smaller Digimon huh? You think its fun huh?"  
  
Meramon kicked Dark Tyranomon again, this time in the head. Again making him roll away.  
"How about now!? Do you enjoy fighting a Digimon that can fight back, eh? Do you!?"  
  
Meramon kicked Dark Tyranomon again, this time on the ribs.  
"WELL! DO YOU!?"  
  
Dark Tyranomon managed to talk, it was very low, almost a whisper. "P... please... mer... mercy."  
  
"Mercy? No mercy." Meramon picked Dark Tyranomon from the neck, and started to press it, until Dark Tyranomon screamed in intense pain.  
  
"Fire Punch!" with Dark Tyranomon's maw wide open, Meramon used his fire attack, launching a fireball INSIDE the Dark Tyranomon's maw.  
  
The Dark Tyranomon's eyes went wide as he could feel the pain of having a fireball shoved down your throat, he screamed in pain and the last thing he saw was the cold stare from Meramon's eyes before he exploded into data.  
  
******************************  
  
There was a long silent after Candmon finished telling Piyomon what happened in the Motimon village all those years ago.  
  
If Piyomon had started to understand David's character, she couldn't help but to fell sorry for the poor boy. It was amazing that he still had found the courage to live on after suffering so much.  
  
"So..." Piyomon finally broke the silence, "Did you ever fund Mr. Gennai?"  
  
Candmon shook his head, "Actually, he found us. He didn't even know that David was in the Digital World till the middle of 2000. When he did, however, he immediately went out to find him. He apologized to David for what happened to him, and offered to send him back to the real world. But David refused, saying that it was too late for him to go back; that he had been changed forever."  
  
"You mean that David hasn't been in the real world since he got here?" asked Piyomon.  
  
"No, he hasn't. Not even now that he has a D-3 would he go back." replied Candmon.  
  
"Why... why are you telling me all this?" asked Piyomon, since she still didn't know why exactly Candmon was telling her David's ordeal in the Digital World.  
  
"I've been waiting for other Digi-Destined to come for a long time now. David needs help, more than you can imagine. And besides..." Candmon's gaze lowered, "it's all my fault, if I would have been stronger when I found David he wouldn't have to suffer so much."   
  
"Don't say that! It's not your fault, you did your best for him and that's what counts." replied Piyomon.  
  
Candmon gave her a small smile, "Thanks for trying to cheer me up, but I know its my fault."  
  
Before Piyomon could answer to that, Candmon turned around and began to leave. "Please tell your partner what I told you."  
  
Piyomon watched in silence as Candmon walked away.  
After hearing Candmon's story, the whole concept that she had about him and David was completely changed.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll help David." whispered the pink bird Digimon, "and we'll help you too." she added.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Well, not much to add in this chapter.  
  
David had a Digivce when coming to the Digital World since the D-3s didn't appear till the year 2002.  
  
Also, I was noted by Lord Archive that people and things do not age in the Digital World. So David has now (as in the present of the story) the same appearance that he had when he arrived in the Digital World, but in experience and demeanor is a lot older than he should (which is what threw Julia off about his age in Chapter one). Also his clothes aren't worn out even if he had worn them nonstop for three years.  
  
This chapter was mostly to explain David's past, and why he is the way he is.  
  
The main story will be continued in the next chapter.  
  
Persona.  
  
==========================  
And now for a little extra PERSONA'S FUN FACTS ABOUT ARGENTINA!  
As I mentioned before, Argentina hadn't won an Olympic gold medal in over fifty years.  
  
The last gold medal was won in rowing in the Olympic Games of 1952.  
Before that, Argentina had won gold medals at polo, swimming, boxing and the marathon in other previous Olympic Games.  
  
There was another gold medal after that, like the one in Barcelona '92 at roller hockey, but since that had been an exhibition event, it was considered unofficial. 


	4. Chapter 4

South Digimon Diaries  
  
The story of the Digi-Destined from Argentina.  
  
By Persona  
  
Notes from the author: This story is a fanfic, nowhere in Digimon 01 or 02 have anyone ever mentioned the chosen from Argentina, still according to Toei, there IS at least one Chosen or Digi-Destined in every country of the world, so this story COULD have happened.  
  
Second of all, english is my second language, but I think I'm good enough at it so you'll understand this. The characters in this story will be talking in spanish of course, except when stated otherwise.  
As far as I know, the only guy in Digimon that spoke spanish had been Ken.  
  
Third. The Argentinean version of Digimon 01 and 02 is a loyal translation from the original Japanese (from what I know, the US version had many things cut out, kanji erased and stuff like that) so if there is any difference from what you saw, it was not my intention.  
  
One more thing, I'm setting this up in the 'universe' created by Lord Archive (after asking for his permission) known as Red Digivice Diaries and War Diaries Adventures 03, if you whish to read it, you can find it at Fanfiction.net and Mediaminer.org  
Lord Archive has helped me clear up some things regarding his timeline so this fic would not contradict his.  
  
Please keep in mind that Argentina is on the other side of the equator, so when up there is summer down here is winter and vice versa.  
  
Any other things that I think are worth explaining will be so at the end of the story.  
  
Well, with that settled, on with the story.  
  
***********************************  
  
Chapter four: Opening up  
A ten years old Julia was at her house's garage.  
  
Her parents had bought her a brand new bicycle, and she was more than eager to use it. It was still a few hours for her parents to take her to hockey practice, so she had plenty of time.  
  
Her dad had told her not to use it until he attached a pair of helping wheels on it. But she didn't care. She was a big girl, she could do anything!  
  
Without her parents knowing it, she took her new bike and opened the garage's side door, which was big enough for her and the bike to go out.  
  
Once she was out on the street she looked around, seeing nobody, she started to try and get on her bike.  
  
It was a good thing she was wearing a T-shirt and jean shorts, or else her clothes might have got caught on the wheels. Still, due to her inexperience, she had trouble getting on the bike.  
  
When she finally did get on the bike, Julia frowned as she discovered that she had to keep at least one foot on the floor or she would fall to a side.  
  
But that didn't stop her, after a few awkward moves of her feet, she finally got an idea.  
Using both feet, she pushed the bike forwards a small distance, and then placed her feet on the pedals and started pedaling.  
  
That lasted only a few seconds, she quickly found out that she wasn't going fast enough, nor was she able to control the bike correctly.  
  
With a yelp, Julia fell down to the right, taking the full impact on her arm, and her bike falling on her.  
  
Julia felt pain in her arm, a pain so intense that she did the only thing she knew. She started to cry.  
  
So loud was she crying that it only took her parents a few minutes to find her laid down on the street, with her new bike over her and her arm twisted where it shouldn't have been.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Julia woke up as her dream ended. It was still very early since the sun was barely coming up the horizon.  
  
Julia's eyes started to get glassy with tears. She stayed in bed as she sobbed quietly.  
  
One day.  
  
It had just been one day since she returned to the Digital World to get Piyomon like she had said she would. It wasn't a long trip; she hadn't even seen David while she was there. When going to the real world, Piyomon turned back into her baby stage of Pyocomon, since Julia's power wasn't enough to maintain a relatively inexperienced Digimon at child level in the real world.  
  
When they were back in Julia's room, Pyocomon had told Julia the same story that Candmon had told her the day before.  
  
It was too much for the young girl.  
The e-mail from Gennai, telling her why David had been absorbed into the Digital World in the first place, and why he couldn't come back.  
The story that Candmon told Pyocomon, in which she learned the hardships and pains that David had to suffer from being alone in a hostile world without the means to come back.  
And now this dream, which made Julia remember in every single detail how she had broke her arm. How she had been stubborn, and used the bike even when her parents told her not to.  
  
It was her fault! It was all her fault!  
She was responsible of David's suffering! The day she broke her arm she had been supposed to go to the club for hockey practice, but instead she was stubborn and injured herself by using her bike when she didn't know how and had to be taken to the hospital.  
Because of that, she hadn't been where she had been supposed to and instead of both of them getting their Digimon partners, David was absorbed into the Digital World.  
She had become a Digi-Destined then, but she didn't know that that was what the small video game thing she found meant.  
Because of her, David had to suffer terribly, had to run away day after day from hungry Digimon, had to watch in helplessness how many innocent baby Digimon were killed in front of him. Because of her, David had to kill.  
  
As she told herself of all thing things, her sobs came completely unabashed, she wrapped herself in a tight ball as she wept.  
  
The movement on the bed caused Pyocomon, which had stayed in Julia's room and was sleeping next to her on her bed, to wake up.  
The small pink bird noticed Julia's position and heard her soft cries. Worried for her partner, the baby Digimon stood up on the bed and walked closer to Julia.  
  
"Julia? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" asked a worried Pyocomon.  
  
"Pyocomon, it's all my fault." cried Julia.  
  
"What do you mean? What's your fault?" asked Pyocomon again.  
  
"What happened to David. All his suffering, all his pain, it's all my fault." responded the young girl.  
  
"Julia what are you saying? How can it be your fault?"  
  
"I broke my arm because I was too proud and too stubborn to admit that I couldn't ride a bike without help. Because of that, I wasn't where I was supposed to, and so David ended up in the Digital World." explained Julia.  
  
"Julia that's nonsense. How could you have known that that was going to happen?"  
  
"If you do something wrong and something happens to someone because of it, but you don't know about it, does that make you less guilty of what happened to that someone? Ignorance is a crime all by itself." asked Julia.  
  
Pyocomon looked down, she couldn't find an answer to that. "Julia, even if it is your fault... what can you do about it? You can't go back in time and fix it."  
  
"I know... but I have to do something. I can't help but to feel guilty about it." Julia stood up and wiped her tears with the sleeve of her white pajama. Then she stood up and silently started to undress.  
  
Pyocomon watched Julia as she was left wearing only her bra and panties, she couldn't say anything as Julia's response had reminded her of what Candmon said about him and David. How had him been stronger, David wouldn't have gone trough all the suffering and pain.  
Both felt guilty because they didn't do something, and because they didn't do something someone else suffered a great pain. But were they really guilty? Is someone guilty for not being able to help someone because they're too weak or they don't know what to do?  
Pyocomon remembered what had happened after she met Julia the first time, when that Kuwagamon attacked them. She had tried to protect Julia, but she was too weak to beat that Kuwagamon. If David and Meramon hadn't shown up then, Julia would have died then at the hands of that Kuwagamon, and she would have been helpless to stop it. Did that make her guilty for Julia's death? Maybe not by other people's standards, but she would surely feel guilty about it for the rest of her life.  
Thinking that, Pyocomon now had a more deep understanding about Julia's and Candmon's feelings regarding all this.  
  
"So, what are you going to do?" asked the baby Digimon.  
  
Julia picked up a shirt from her closet and started to button it up, "Well, for starters I'm going downstairs to get some breakfast and bring you some so you can eat too. And then we're going to the Digital World again." Julia picked up a skirt and also put it on.  
  
Pyocomon nodded, "Okay. But how exactly are you going to help David?"  
  
Julia was putting on a pair of tennis shoes as she answered, "I... I'm just going to be there for him. Neither of us got a choice about being a Digi-Destined, it just happened. At first he was alone in this, but not anymore. Now there's two of us, and I'm going to ease his burden any way I can."  
  
Having finished dressing, Julia walked out of her room. "I'll be right back." she said to Pyocomon, and then closed the door behind her.  
  
============================  
  
The Digital World, half and hour later.  
  
Julia and Piyomon, having evolved back to child level once they were back in the Digital World, looked around the spot where they appeared in. It was at the monitor where she left the first time at the edge of the forest.  
  
"So Piyomon, where is it?" asked Julia to her Digimon partner.  
  
"Huh? Where is what?"  
  
"The house that you told me David and Candmon made."  
  
"Huh? I don't know." replied Piyomon.  
  
"What? But you told me that you talked with Candmon after I left." continued Julia.  
  
"Yeah, but he met me at the forest, I never saw the house and he never told me where it was." explained Piyomon.  
  
"I see. Oh well, I guess we'll have to look for it by ourselves." Julia started to walk, "let's go Piyomon."  
  
Piyomon started to follow Julia a second later.  
  
========================  
  
Digi-Destined and Digimon had been looking around for about an hour when they found themselves in a big clear place, not even a tree in sight around them.  
  
"Where are we now?" asked Julia as she looked around.  
  
"I'm not sure. I don't remember being here before." replied Piyomon.  
  
"Could you fly higher and get a look around?" asked Julia.  
  
Piyomon nodded and flapped her wings harder to get higher up.  
  
"So? Do you see anything?" asked Julia from below.  
  
"Not really, just..."  
  
Suddenly, she heard a yell behind her.  
  
"Get out of here!" a big humanoid-beast like Digimon, holding two big knives in each hand and a huge sword attached to his back attacked Piyomon in mid air.  
Piyomon managed to dodge the attack, but fell down nonetheless, Julia catches the pink bird Digimon before she hit the ground.  
The attacking Digimon fell on the ground on his feet, and then turned around looking angrily at them.  
  
"What is that?" asked a surprised and scared Julia.  
  
"Dinohumon." replied Piyomon in Julia's arms.  
  
"Why is he attacking us?" asked Julia, taking a step back as the angry Dinohumon took a step forward.  
  
"This is my territory! Get out of here!" yelled the angry Digimon as in an answer to Julia's question.  
  
"We... we are sorry, we didn't know, we'll leave right away and you'll never hear from us again." said a scared Julia as she took another step back.  
  
Dinohumon took another step forwards, clutching both his weapons more tightly. "That's what they always say. I had it with you trespassers! I'm gonna make you an example to all the others!" with that, Dinohumon jumped up and swung his blade at Julia.  
  
"Heat Cutter!" the blade of his knife turned red as he fell.  
  
Julia screamed but her reflexes allowed her to jump away from the attack. As soon as she dodged it, she started to run away, looking for cover, still holding Piyomon in her arms.  
  
Dinohumon looked up from the dust cloud that he made when his attack hit the floor, saw Julia running away and ran after the girl.  
  
Even if Julia had a head start, she was carrying Piyomon and Dinohumon was a lot faster than she was. And luck had it, she then tripped on a small pebble.  
When she fell, Julia and Piyomon turned around on the floor, looking up to see Dinohumon getting ready to strike them with both blades.  
Piyomon was speechless as it seemed like Dinohumon's blade came at her in slow motion. Julia screamed in terror and despair, her eyes closed.  
  
But the strike never came, both Heat Cutter attacks were stopped.  
  
Julia opened her eyes and watched in awe how a Meramon, David's Meramon, was holding Dinohumon's knives with his bare hands, standing between the angry Digimon and the young girl.  
  
The two Digimon struggled for a while, and then finally Dinohumon gave up and jumped back and away from Meramon, looking at the fire Digimon defiantly.  
  
"How could you stop my attack!?" exclaimed Dinohumon.  
  
"It's not very effective to use a fire attack against a Digimon that is made out of fire, don't you think so?" said Meramon in a mocking manner, which only caused Dinohumon to grit his teeth.  
Meramon turned his head a little to look at Julia and Piyomon sitting on the floor behind him, "Are you okay?"  
  
Julia and Piyomon nodded slowly, still surprised from the turn of events.  
  
Meramon smiled a little, "Don't worry, I'll take care of him," then he looked straight at Piyomon, "promise." Meramon blinked an eye at Piyomon before turning his head back at Dinohumon.  
  
Piyomon blushed a little from Meramon's actions, and Julia didn't fail to notice.  
  
Both adult Digimon faced each other, neither of them wanting to make the first move.  
  
"Dinohumon! What are you doing!?"  
  
Julia and Piyomon turned their heads to a side as they heard that voice. It was David, he was walking slowly towards them, his eyes fixed hard on the offending Digimon.  
  
"I'm tired of all this trespassers getting into my territory! We had an agreement, nobody comes here and I leave everyone alone!" exclaimed the Digimon. "This is not of your concern, so get out of here before I kill you too!"  
  
"It is of my concern when you attack innocents. As for you killing me," David grinned and Julia could see a strange glint in his eyes, "I would love to see you try."  
  
"Damn you! Argh!" Dinohumon turned his attention back at Meramon, and jumped towards the fire Digimon, his arms up and ready to strike.  
  
"Fire Punch!" Meramon tossed a fireball at Dinohumon, striking him in mid air and causing him to fall on his back.  
  
Before Dinohumon had even gotten enough time to stand up, Meramon was already over him, pinning his arms to the floor with both feet, Meramon smiled in triumph over the Digimon, and started to punch him over and over in the face. After about twenty punches, Meramon rose his right arm and was ready to deliver a Fire Punch at short range.  
  
"No! Stop!" that was Julia. The pleading was so loud that it caused Meramon to stop his attack and for David to turn around to look at the girl and her Digimon partner. Julia's eyes looked pleadingly at him.  
  
"Please, just let him go. He learned his lesson, you don't need to kill him." Julia's eyes were glassy with tears.  
  
David rose an eyebrow, "And why should I listen to you?"  
  
"Don't you understand? For every Digimon that you kill, a little bit of you dies with it. Please, if there is some humanity left in you, please don't kill him." a small tear fell down Julia's left cheek.  
  
David looked at Julia, saw her cry. Again, it made him feel uncomfortable. For some reason that he couldn't explain, he felt that he had to do what she asked of him.  
  
Slowly, David walked towards Dinohumon who was still being pinned down to the floor by Meramon. Terrified by the fire Digimon.  
David looked down at Dinohumon straight in the eye and in a cold tone he spoke, "I'm going to let you go this time. But if I ever find out that you messed up in any way, then I will seek you out day and night until I kill you, and then I will go to Primary Village just to crush your Digitama. Got that?"  
  
Dinohumon nodded nervously.  
  
David smiled, which was even scarier because of how he did it, "Good boy." He looked up at Meramon, "okay Meramon, let him go."  
  
Meramon nodded, and stepped off Dinohumon. The beat Digimon stood up as fast as he could, gave David and Meramon one last look, and escaped from there as fast as his legs could take him.  
  
David looked at the fleeing form of Dinohumon till the Digimon was out of sight while Meramon turned back into Candmon. Then David turned to look at Julia, and took a few steps towards the girl.  
  
Julia was expecting for him to say something but he didn't, he just stood there looking at her. Finally Julia couldn't take the silence anymore. "Thank you."  
  
"For what?" asked David in a dead tone, "for saving you AGAIN, even when I told you NOT to come here again, or for NOT killing that Digimon just because you ASKED it?"  
  
Julia looked up at him, and surprised him when she smiled warmly at him. "For both things." she answered.  
  
David again felt uneasy when he saw Julia smiling like that, why was he feeling uneasy? Quickly he recovered his cold demeanor. "Well, don't let it become a habit. This is the LAST time I'm saving you from trouble."  
  
Julia giggled, "No it isn't." she said.  
  
David frowned at this, "and how exactly do you know that?"  
  
Again Julia smiled, "Because you said the same thing last time."  
  
"Well I REALLY mean it this time!" exclaimed David.  
  
Julia nodded, "Sure you do." she sarcastically. She knew for sure that he really didn't mean that. When he had spared the life of that Dinohumon, she knew for sure that deep inside that though-guy shell he made around him there was a caring person who was crying every day at how life treated him.  
  
Not able to answer her, David just grunted and turned around to leave, "Let's go Candmon."  
  
Candmon, who was helping Piyomon stand up, quickly said goodbye to the pink bird and turned to follow David.  
  
As he was walking away, David heard footsteps behind him. He sighed knowing who that was, and stopped. "Stop following me."  
  
Julia and Piyomon also stopped, "I'm not following you. You are walking ahead of me."  
  
"Ha ha, very funny. Aren't you supposed to be at school or something?" replied David, still not turning around.  
  
"Not really, back there is December so summer vacation just started." replied Julia.  
  
"Whatever, just go home." replied David.  
  
"I don't feel like going home." said Julia.  
  
"Whatever." David resumed walking, and soon he heard Julia's footsteps behind him again. For a second he considered running, knowing that the girl and her Digimon partner wouldn't be able to keep up with him and Candmon. But then reconsidered, knowing that Julia would just get in trouble again.  
  
Frustrated, he turned around. "Damn it girl! Why don't you leave me alone!?"  
  
Again Julia stopped, "Why do you want to be alone?"  
  
"What do you care?"  
  
"I'm asking you, so I care." replied Julia, not even once getting scared by David's tone of voice or cold demeanor.  
  
"Humph, just words." replied David, looking away from her.  
  
"What do you mean 'just words'?" asked Julia.  
  
"Nothing, look just go home and leave me alone." answered David, again turning his back at her.  
  
"I can't do that." replied Julia. She surprised David when she placed a hand softly on his shoulder. "I can't leave you alone, not again."  
  
David was speechless, he felt like he was going to melt at Julia's gentle touch and soft caring voice. Fighting the feeling off, he clenched his hands into fists and turned around, causing Julia to let go of his shoulder. "Shut up! What do you know about being alone!?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I know that I could never understand all the pain and suffering you've gone trough. And I won't try, I just want to help you." replied Julia, her voice calm and soothing.  
  
"I don't need help!" yelled David in frustrated anger.  
  
"That's what you keep saying, but I know that you don't really mean that." said Julia, her voice was still soothing.  
  
"Shut up! You can't help me, don't you get that!? Nobody can help me! Just leave me alone!" as he said all this, David's eyes started to fill up with tears, tears that had been wanting to come out for three years, they were the tears of a young boy that had lost what little he had. "Nobody can't help me." he said more softly, almost a whisper. Slowly he sank down to his knees, covering his face with both hands so Julia wouldn't see him cry anymore.  
  
Julia slowly knelt next to him, and hugged him softly. Letting David cry out openly, letting go of all the pain and sorrow that were eating him out inside. David stayed as he was, not moving away from Julia but he wasn't returning her hug either.  
  
David was overwhelmed by emotions, everything that he had been keeping inside for three years came out at the same time. It had been too long since the young teenage boy had had any human contact, and Julia's way of being, her soft voice, her kindness, her caring, it was just too much for him to resist.  
  
After a few minutes David crying stopped and he spoke again, "Why do you want to help me? Why? I'm beyond help. I'm... I'm a murderer."  
  
"Maybe, but I don't see you as one." replied Julia softly, still hugging him. "Candmon told Piyomon what happened to you, about the Dark Tyranomon and the Motimon village. You weren't given a choice, it was you or him."  
  
"Maybe so." replied David, "but that changed me forever. I had taken a life. There was a breathing living creature, and it doesn't exist anymore because of me. After that, I killed every Digimon that attacked me. It got easier and easier, and then... and then..." David started crying again but his hands hid the tears, "It's just like you said, I have killed so much that I'm already dead inside!"  
  
"No! Don't say that!" exclaimed Julia, tears were also starting to form in her eyes, "You didn't kill that Dinohumon, even if you didn't kill him because I asked you. If you truly were a murderer, if you truly were dead inside, then you would have killed that Digimon no matter what."  
  
David didn't answer to that, he didn't know how to. He remained silent.  
  
"I'll be here for you. No matter what happens I'll be here for you." replied Julia, tightening the hug. "We never chose to become Digi-Destined, it just happened. All this time you have been taking the burden of being one alone, but you don't have to be alone anymore. I'm sorry that I wasn't here before, and I'll do anything to make it up to you. I promise."  
  
David separated from Julia, and looked up. Julia could see the dried marks of tears on David's cheeks. "No, I can't let you. I just can't. I'd rather suffer alone than to drag someone else to pain that they don't need to suffer."  
  
"I wasn't asking your permission. I'm going to be here for you no matter what you say." replied Julia in a serious tone.  
  
"Look, I promise I won't kill any more Digimon unless they leave me no choice. Just go home." said David, his voice was once again almost completely expressionless.  
  
"You really are serious about that, aren't you." said Julia.  
  
David nodded, "I appreciate what you are trying to do, I won't deny that anymore. But I just can't let you stay here." he answered.  
  
Julia sighed and nodded. She shouldn't have expected to melt all of the iceberg in just one day, but at least he was opening up at her, "Okay, I'll go home. But I will come for a visit every once in a while."  
  
David didn't answer to that, instead he turned around to leave once again. "Let's go, I want to make sure that you leave trough that monitor."  
  
David walked away with Candmon following him. Julia and Piyomon followed them a few seconds later.  
  
==============================  
  
Julia was sitting on her bed in her room, looking at her D-3 as she held it in both hands.  
  
Piyomon had asked to stay behind, which Julia acceded to since it was far more easier than to keep the Digimon hidden from her parents, even if in the real world Piyomon turned back into her baby stage form of Pyocomon.  
  
Julia was thinking about David, and how he had opened up to her.  
He had taken, with a little help, his first step down the road. It was a long and hard road, but she knew that David was strong enough to do it. And he wouldn't be alone while going down the road, she'll be there for him to support him in any way she could.  
  
To be continued...  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Author's notes:  
  
I really like how this chapter turned out.  
  
About David's threat: He said that to the Dinohumon to scare the crap out of him. David has never been in Primary Village, so he never even saw the Digitama of any of the Digimon that he killed trough the course of the three years that he has been in the Digital World.  
  
The next chapter would be a very special one: The Christmas Invasion!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
And now for a little extra... PERSONA'S FUN FACTS ABOUT ARGENTINA!  
  
Did you know that, many of the national teams of the different sports of Argentina have nicknames?  
  
The first one was the national Rugby team. In 1965 they did a tour of sixteen games trough all South Africa. It was in that tour that they were called 'The Pumas'.  
But that's not so strange considering that almost every national Rugby team in the world has a nickname (it's sort of a tradition). For example, the New Zealand team is called the All Blacks; the France team is called the Roosters, or the Australia team, which is called the Wallabies.  
  
The second one happened in the Olympic Games of Sydney 2000.  
There, the national female field hockey team started to be called 'The Lionesses'.  
  
After that, many have followed.  
  
The female Volleyball team is called the Panthers.  
The Handball team is called the Tigers.  
The female roller-skates Hockey team is called the Eagles.  
  
But I think the cleverest one is the name of our national team of Soccer for the blind: The Bats. 


	5. Chapter 5

South Digimon Diaries

The story of the Digi-Destined from Argentina.

By Persona

Disclaimer: Digimon belongs to TOEI and Akiyoshi Hongo, and used without consent.

The Diaries Universe belongs to Lord Archive, and is used with consent.

All rights reserved.

SPECIAL NOTE: James and Juana, part of the Brazil Team of Digi-Destined kids are a creation by Ryan Griffin, used in this story under his authorization.

Well, with that settled, on with the story.

Chapter five: Christmas Invasion

December 25th, 2002. Julia's house.

Julia hummed to herself as she dressed up into fancier clothes than she usually wore. Today was Christmas and planned to see David again.

Julia recalled fondly the past week and a half since she first went into the Digital World and met her Digimon partner Piyomon and the other Digi-Destined of Argentina, David and his partner Candmon.

During the course of said week and a half, Julia had gone into the Digital World to visit David in an almost daily basis. She smiled remembering how, after saving her from trouble a couple more times, David relented to accept her visits and told her the safest road to reach his log house in the Digital World, to make sure that Julia would stay away from trouble more than anything.

The Digi-Destined boy still resisted Julia's visits, but she was a very persistent person. She somehow suspect that David had gotten used to Piyomon and her coming to visit Candmon and him, maybe even looked forward to them.

Julia stayed for hours at a time, talking to David about different things. Still, he kept his past experiences mostly to himself, even after all the time she spent with him. The boy was still very reluctant about talking about his past. Julia knew that David just needed time, and never pushed the matter much.

Julia shook off the frown that made it's way to her mouth. Every day that passed, Julia found herself enjoying the boy's company more and more. It got to the point where she found herself thinking about David all day long, he was the first thing in her mind when she woke up every day, and the last thing on her mind when she went to sleep every night. Every time she saw him, she felt her cheeks getting warm to the touch and a deep warm feeling all over her.

Pyocomon stood on Julia's bed, looking at her the entire time the girl was lost in her thoughts. The small Digimon finally spoke up, "So Julia, are you going to go see him today too?"

"Yes, I am." replied Julia as she was buttoning up her expensive looking white blouse, she smiled as she looked at a green envelope on her desk next to her computer. She didn't had much money since her parents considered her too young to receive an allowance, but she still had managed to get some money to buy a Christmas card for David. It wasn't much, but it came from her heart and that's what counted.

Hearing Julia's answer, Pyocomon's eyes lightened up in joy. "Does that mean that I can go see Candmon too?"

Julia giggled at Pyocomon's enthusiasm, "Of course you can. You know Pyocomon, you seem to be very happy lately every time we go see David and Candmon."

Pyocomon turned to a side, doing her best to hide the fact that she was blushing. Since her body was pink to begin with and Julia wasn't really looking at her, that was rather easy. "Yes, hum... I kind of really enjoy his company." said the small Digimon.

"To say the least." replied Julia, as she was zipping up a green skirt that reached just above her knees, then attaching her D-3 to the skirt.

In fact, every time they went to visit David, Pyocomon (which evolved to Piyomon once back in the Digital World) and Candmon always seemed to go out on a walk alone without their respective partners.

It was during their walks in which Julia felt that funny warm feeling all over her body to increase in intensity and then down again when Piyomon and Candmon came back. Julia found that very strange, but dismissed it as being just that she was alone with David that caused that to happen.

Pyocomon blushed even more at Julia's reply, glad that Julia didn't have a clue about what was really going on between her and Candmon. "So, when are we going?" asked the baby Digimon.

"In just a minute, I'll go tell Mom and Dad that I'll be out for a while, and then we can go." replied Julia, finishing to put on her socks and shoes. Then she walked out of her room and closed the door behind her.

Pyocomon watched as Julia closed the door leaving her alone in the room. Julia always told her parents that she was out at a friend's every time that she went into the Digital World to visit David, which was partially true. She just never told them that the friend's she was at lived in another world.

Julia walked into the living room of her house where both her parents were watching television.

Mrs. Martinez was a woman well in her thirties, she was still quite beautiful even after having a child. She had been a volleyball player when she was younger and it showed since she still had quite an athletic figure.

Mr. Martinez worked as an accountant in a major company, it was a full time job, but he could spend some time every week with his wife and his daughter on Sundays, or on the holidays like today. He was just a few years older than Julia's mother but not much, and he certainly didn't show it.

Julia walked up to the couch where her parents were sitting, "Hi Mom, Dad, I'm going out to..."

"Julia, look at this!" exclaimed Mrs. Martinez cutting Julia off, signaling the TV screen for her daughter to see.

To say that Julia was surprised was an understatement, on the television screen she could see several Digimon running loose in the streets.

The word 'Live' was on top of the screen as the news commentator related what was happening. "I still cannot believe what I'm seeing! Several yellow ape like creatures armed with bone clubs have appeared seemingly from nowhere, and are running on a rampage in the center of Buenos Aires, more precisely at Nine of July Avenue. Also, a strange black obelisk has appeared right next to the obelisk that commemorates Buenos Aires' foundation. This incidents present some similarity with what happened in Odaiba, Japan back in 1999, when several similar creatures known as 'Digimon' appeared there much like what is happening here, and according to our reports, in several other major cities around the world."

Julia overcame her surprise and rushed back into her room.

"Julia? What's wrong?" asked Pyocomon, seeing how her partner looked very agitated.

"Digimon!" exclaimed Julia.

That exclamation only confused Pyocomon. "Huh?"

"There are Digimon in the real world! I just saw them on TV!"

"What? How can that be?" asked the baby Digimon.

"How should I know!? But we have to do something, or many people will get hurt or even killed!"

"Julia, calm down. Panic won't help now." replied the baby Digimon.

Julia nodded, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Now calmer, Julia looked at her Digimon again, "So what do we do?"

"Well, since I can't evolve in the real world, there's only one thing left to do." said the baby Digimon.

Julia's eyes opened wide as she understood what Pyocomon was trying to say, "You mean that..."

Pyocomon nodded, "Yes, we have to ask David to come and help us."

Julia took her D-3, stared at the small electronic device for a while, then nodded with determination and stepped towards her computer.

"Let's go Pyocomon."

Pyocomon got next to Julia as the Digi-Destined girl extended her arm holding her D-3 towards her computer's screen and called out, "Digiport open!"

A bright light from the monitor engulfed both Julia and Pyocomon and then they were gone.

David was in his log house at the Digital World with Candmon when he heard someone calling him. He recognized the voice immediately, it was Julia's voice.

David was by now used to Julia coming to visit him, in fact he kind of looked forwards to Julia's little escapades to the Digital World.

But this time seemed different, Julia sounded very agitated about something. And so he quickly came out of the log house being followed a second after by Candmon.

David saw Julia, being followed by Piyomon, running towards him, and she seemed upset about something.

"David, there you are!" Julia stopped running in front of David, breathing heavily from running all the way.

"Julia, what's wrong? Why did you came running like that?" asked David, sounding a little worried.

"David! Something incredible happened, I need your help." responded Julia.

"What happened?"

"A bunch of Digimon appeared in the real world, if we don't stop them someone will end up hurt, or even worse." answered Julia.

"What? How... in the real world?" David was surprised and confused by what Julia said.

"I don't know exactly how it happened, but it happened. Please David, I need you to come with me to the real world." Julia asked, her tone pleading.

"Now way! I'm not going back to the real world!" said David defensively.

"David, please..." Julia's eyes started to get glassy.

David turned away so he wouldn't see Julia cry. "I'm sorry, but I can't help you with this."

"David." whispered Candmon, looking up to his partner, then at Julia and Piyomon.

"David... please... I need you... I can't do this without you..." Julia said between soft cries.

David closed his eyes and his hands balled into fists, saying no to this girl was just too damn hard!

"Damn it Julia! I hate it when you cry!" David took a deep breath, and turned to look at Julia. "Do you have a laptop at home?" he asked.

Julia stopped crying and looked at David in confusion. "Huh? I think so, why?"

"I promised you that I wouldn't kill any more Digimon unless I didn't have a choice. If what you told me is true, then we're going to need a laptop to send those Digimon back to the Digital World." explained David.

Julia's face brightened up with a smile, "You mean that you'll come with me?"

David nodded, "Yeah."

"Thank you!" Julia hugged David as hard as she could.

David just stood there, too stunned to react and blushing furiously.

Nine of July Avenue. Buenos Aires, Argentina.

The over twenty Hanumon that were marching trough the wide avenue destroyed everything that they saw before them.

The police had already made barriers to keep anyone from entering the battle zone, but there was little that they could do to stop then great beasts.

"There seems little that the police can do to stop the great yellow apes that have taken control of the Nine of July Avenue. Barriers and barricades have been set up, but they don't seem enough to stop the might creatures. The army is waiting by for the president's authorization, but they will only be used as the last resource." a middle age man holding a microphone and standing in front of a camera reported the situation to all the TV viewers.

At the other side of the barricade, at a nearby computer store, one of the monitors started up and a bright light came out from it.

A second latter, two kids and two Digimon were standing in the street.

The news reporter was the first one to see them. "Huh? It appears that there are some kids at the other side of the police barricade. But how did they manage to cross? And what are those strange creatures with them? Are they Digimon too?"

Back in Julia's house. Mrs. Martinez fainted when she recognized her daughter in the TV screen.

David looked around, trying to do a survey of the situation.

"Hmm, Hanumon... about thirty or forty of them. It doesn't look like they saw us" he turned to his left to look at Julia. "Open the laptop and turn it on."

Julia nodded and knelt on the floor, placing the laptop that she had brought from her house.

It wasn't her laptop, it was her father's. Prior to coming here trough a Digiport, Julia did a small stop back at her house. There she sneaked into her parent's bedroom and took the laptop from her father's briefcase. She knew that she wasn't suppose to touch the portable computer, but this was an emergency.

Meanwhile, David looked at Candmon. "Okay Candmon, ready?"

Candmon nodded, looking very determined. "Yes."

Julia turned around to look at David. "David, what exactly are you planning to do?" she asked.

"Listen, when Candmon evolves to Meramon he will make those Hanumon come this way. When they're close enough, use your D-3 and your laptop to send them back to the Digital World. We'll deal with the black obelisk afterwards. Okay?" explained David, never turning his gaze from the rampaging Hanumon.

Julia nodded, she would have liked to help him do that, but she knew that she wasn't powerful enough to enable Pyocomon to evolve.

Suddenly, Julia's laptop started to shine brightly.

"David!" Julia exclaimed, surprised.

Hearing Julia's tone of voice David turned around, and was just as surprised when he saw the shining laptop. By now it seemed like a Digiport was opening, but how could that be? Neither him nor Julia had used their D-3's to open a Digiport.

Soon the Digiport closed, and there stood two other kids and two Digimon. A boy and a girl.

The boy was rather scrawny, he had blond hair and wore glasses. Next to him was a cute looking puppy Digimon, a Plotmon.

The girl looked like a native American, light brown skin with brown hair and brown eyes. Next to her was a yellow armadillo, a Armadimon.

"What is going on here!?" exclaimed the newscaster, "two more children and two more Digimon have come out of that small laptop!"

James and Juana looked around. Yep, Perdo's Digiport worked just fine. They immediately recognized the area as being the mere center of Buenos Aires. And judging from all those Hanumon running loose and the Evil Tower next to the obelisk commemorating Buenos Aires' foundation, they were just in time.

"Who are you?" asked David, coming out of his stupor first.

Both James and Juana turned their heads when they heard someone next to them. A boy with a Candmon and a girl with a Pyocomon, surely they were the Argentina team of Digi-Destined.

"I'm James and this is Juana, we're part of the Brazil team. But this is no time for introductions, don't you think so?" said the blonde boy, pointing at the Hanumon.

Julia smiled, "I'm Julia and this is David. It's nice of you to come help us."

David grunted and turned around, "I don't need no stinking help from anyone."

"Well, that's rude." said Juana.

James smirked, "What do you mean? Are you planning on fighting all those Hanumon by yourself?"

"That's right, and don't you DARE interfere." answered David, turning his head to look at James.

"A little proud aren't we." said James, frowning at David's attitude.

"At least I'm better than a know-it-all American that couldn't make it in his country and had to take up space in the Brazil team." said David with a smirk.

David's attitude was really starting to piss James, "Why I ought to..."

"Stop this!" said Juana and Julia in unison.

"James, we're here to stop those Digimon, not to fight other Digi-Destined." said Juana to her teammate.

"David, that was very rude of you. They only came here to help. Now I think you should apologize." said Julia to her teammate.

David looked at James, then looked away and snorted out, "Sorry."

Julia looked at James and Juana, "Please excuse David... he had a rough life."

David didn't bother to answer to that, he just turned his attention back to the matter at hand. "Okay Candmon, let's take care of those Hanumon!" David took his D-3 from his belt, ready to make Candmon evolve.

"That won't work." said James flatly, knowing that the presence of an Evil Tower prevented normal evolution.

David ignored this. His D-3 started to shine with a dark purple light.

Candmon also was shining with a dark purple light. "Candmon evolve!"

When the dark purple light dissipated a tall man made out of fire where Candmon was just a moment ago.

"This is incredible! The small walking candlestick that was next to that mysterious boy has just transformed into the human torch!" said the newscaster while his cameraman filmed everything.

James and Juana were surprised to no end to this. Now wonder Candmon was able to evolve. That was no normal evolution, that was a dark evolution!

"You... your Digimon... he..." stuttered out a stunned James.

"Yes, my Digimon dark evolves. You got a problem with that?" asked David.

James shook his head, not trusting his voice right now. Juana was too stunned to say or do anything at the time.

David turned his attention back at the Hanumon. "Okay Meramon, go pummel those Hanumon!"

Meramon smirked, he was about to go fight the Hanumon when James stopped them.

"Wait!" exclaimed the boy with glasses.

David was starting to get angry at all the interruptions. "What now!?"

James ignored David's tone and explained, "See those black spiral bracelets things that the Hanumon are wearing?"

Juana sighed. "I thought we'd be done with those things after defeating

that insane Digimon."

David and Julia noticed for the first time that all the Hanumon were in fact wearing some sort of strange looking bracelet on their upper right arm.

David remembered that he had seen them before, before he met Julia for the first time. All Digimon that were wearing those things had been overly aggressive and didn't stop fighting. He didn't give it much though then, just killing them like he had done with many other troublesome Digimon in the past.

"What with them?" asked David.

"Those are Evil Spirals. Those Digimon aren't in control of their actions, they are being controlled. That means that we can't hurt them, we have to destroy the Evil Spirals without harming them." explained James.

David flinched inwardly. Another thing that he had done wrong, killing innocent Digimon that were just being controlled by those spiral things. "Okay fine, Meramon don't hurt them too badly, just make sure to destroy those black spirals things."

Meramon nodded and ran into the horde of Hanumon.

"Okay Juana, its our turn." said James.

Juana nodded.

"I told you that I don't need help!" exclaimed David.

"Too bad, we're going to help you anyway." responded James.

David turned his gaze back to Meramon, who was using his fire attacks on some Hanumon. "Fine, just stay out of my way or you'll get hurt."

James just ignored David's remark, and looked at his Digimon. "Plotmon!"

Juana also looked at her Digimon. "Armadimon."

Both Plotmon and Armadimon nodded.

"Digimental up!" James and Juana cried out at the same time.

"Armadimon armor evolve!"

"Plotmon armor evolve!"

Both Digimon started to shine, and started to change. Where Armadimon was now stood a giant yellow frog with green leaves all over. "The protector of purity, Frogmon!"

Where Plotmon stood now was a giant panther like creature made out of red fire. "The burning light of courage, Lynxmon!"

"Lynxmon!"

"Frogmon!"

"Jogress evolve!" the two Digimon called out in unison and merged into a giant tiger creature with wings. "Mihiramon!"

"This is completely surreal!" exclaimed the newscaster, "two of those Digimon had just MERGED into a bigger one that looks like some sort of flying tiger!"

"Mihiramon go!" called out James and Juana in unison.

Mihiramon took up into the air, flying towards a group of Hanumon. "Treasure Rod!" called out the flying tiger. Mihiramon's tail turned into a nun-chucks, and the Digimon used it to hit every Hanumon right on the Evil Spiral. Every time one of the dark spirals was destroyed, the Hanumon wearing it fell down unconscious.

"Great! Now to take care of that Evil Tower!" said James.

Mihiramon turned in mid air, heading for the Evil Tower.

"Treasure Rod!" again Mihiramon's tail turned into a nun-chucks, as he flew close to the Evil Tower, he hit it with his special attack.

The Evil Tower cracked, split in two, and then fell down completely destroyed.

Meramon wasn't having it so easy. First of all, he couldn't fly like Mihiramon, and had to fight the Hanumon on the ground. Second, he wasn't use to this 'fighting without hurting your opponent' thing, and so stayed mainly on the defensive.

Considering that most of the Hanumon were concentrating of the fire Digimon, that was not an easy task.

Meramon rose an arm, stopping the bone club of one of the Hanumon, punched said Hanumon on the face to stun him a little. Then jumped out of the way to dodge tow more Hanumon who tried to tackle him.

"Damn! There's too many of them!" said Meramon and he ducked to dodge yet another bone club.

Julia looked in worry as the battle took place. It was so frustrating! Meramon was doing his best, but he was definitely in trouble from the sheer number of opponents and the fact that he was trying his best not to hurt any of the Hanumon.

She was tired of always having to see how David and Meramon did all the fighting, while she and Pyocomon had to stand aside and just watch. She wanted to help, she wanted to ease David's burden.

"I want to help." Julia picked his D-3 from her skirt. "I want to help David." She held her D-3 close to her heart with both hands, and suddenly the small electronic device started to shine.

"Julia!" exclaimed Pyocomon, the baby Digimon started to shine.

Julia was surprised at this. "Pyocomon! You... you are..."

"Pyocomon evolve!" the baby Digimon turned for the first time, in the real world, into her child form. "Piyomon!"

But it didn't stop there, Piyomon started to shine again. "Piyomon evolve!"

Piyomon changed again, in its place was a giant balck bird like creature, "Sabirdramon!"

"Another Digimon has transformed!" said the newscaster, "this one looks like a gigantic black bird!"

Julia was surprised, then she smiled in happiness. "Yes! You did it! You evolved!" Then she turned to look at the fight, seeing that Meramon was in triuble from his many opponents. "Now go and help Meramon, but remember not to hurt the Hanumon!"

Sabirdramon nodded and took up into the air. "Mach Shadow!"

Flying at the speed of sound, Sabirdramon flew close to the Hanumon, shattering the Evil Spirals that they were wearing with the sonic boom of her flight, and causing them to fall down unconscious.

David looked at Julia, "Julia..."

Julia smiled, "I told you before. You are not alone anymore. Like it or not I am going to help you any way I can."

Sabirdramon made a U-turn in mid air, aiming for another pack of Hanumon, while Meramon used his Fire Punch to destroy more Evil Spirals, being careful with his aiming.

As Sabirdramon was getting ready for another Mach Shadow, the inexperienced Digimon failed to notice that one of the Hanumon was getting ready for her attack.

"Mach Shadow!" Once again Sabirdramon flew downwards towards the Hanumon. That's when one of the Hanumon got his bone club ready, and impacted Sabirdramon hard on the head as she passed, just before her speed formed another powerful sonic boom.

"Argh!" Sabirdramon screamed in pain from the hit, as she fell to the floor, rolled a few feet away from the rampaging Hanumon. When she finally stopped, she had fallen unconscious and had de-evolved back into Piyomon.

"Piyomon!" A worried Julia ran towards her fallen partner. "Julia wait! It's too dangerous!" warned David.

But Julia didn't listen, she reached Piyomon's fallen form and cradled the beaten pink bird in her arms, "Piyomon... are you okay? Please answer me!"

Just then Julia heard a heave stepping sound behind her. She turned her head to look and she saw it. It was the same Hanumon that had beaten Sabirdramon, he had his bone club held high, ready to smash Julia with it. "Aaaaaaaaaah!" Julia screamed in horror.

"JULIA! NOOOO!" David yelled as he watched. That Digimon was going to kill Julia! He couldn't let that happen, he mustn't let that happen! He would KILL that Digimon first! He would kill ALL the Digimon! ALL OF THEM!

"ARGGGGGGHHHH!!!!" David screamed to the sky, as he felt an overwhelming anger and fury that he hadn't felt in a long time. His D-3 started to shine in a dark purple light.

"Urgh!" Meramon could feel the power of David's rage flowing trough him. It was too overwhelming, it was too much to control... he couldn't control it. Meramon started to shine with a light the same tone as David's D-3.

"Meramon evolve!" Meramon grew taller and more muscular. His body turned blue, and his face got covered with a mask. "Death Meramon!"

The newscaster was watching everything in awe as the cameraman recorded it, "Whoa! Now that fire person thing has changed once more, now it looks more bigger and is blue!"

James and Juana looked at David in disbelief, then at Death Meramon.

"What... what's happening?" asked Juana out loud.

David's eyes... were scary. More than scary, they were mad. Mad with anger and rage. At that moment David was blind to anything but killing his opponents. "Death Meramon! Kill them! Kill all of them! Make them suffer!" yelled David in mad rage.

"Yargh!" Death Meramon wasn't in control of his actions, like David he was overrun by a surge of bloodlust. He leaped up from where he was standing, and fell behind the Hanumon that was about to kill Julia.

The Perfection Digimon grabbed his bone club with his left arm, and his forearm with his right arm, and then pulled his left arm down without moving his right arm.

The Hanumon's arm snapped as it bent in a way that was never meant to. The Evil Spiral was destroyed in the process, but Death Meramon didn't care. He kicked the yellow ape on the face, sending him flying a few feet. The Hanumon was knocked out almost immediately.

Julia saw how Death Meramon saved her and Piyomon, and then how it had sadistically attacked the Hanumon that was threatening her. "No.." she whispered.

She turned her head to look at David. She saw the rage and fury in his eyes. Was that how he had looked three years ago when that Dark Tyrannomon attacked the Motimon village? "No..." she whispered again, a little louder this time.

"Yes! Destroy them! Break their arms! Pull their eyeballs out of their sockets! Rip their tongues off!" David yelled, consumed completely by his rage.

Death Meramon attacked every single Hanumon that crossed his way. Bashing them hard on the head, smashing their faces against the concrete, lifting them up and then dropping them on his knee like they do on pro-wrestling. The Evil Spirals were getting destroyed in the process, but he didn't seem to care. All Death Meramon cared about was killing every opponent in sight.

"Stop... please stop this David." Julia begged in a low voice, hugging Piyomon close to her. Her eyes closed so as not to see David like this, tears streaming down her cheeks.

An Hanumon tried to hit Death Meramon from behind, but he saw him coming. Death Meramon punched it on the face, then on the stomach, as the Hanumon bent over from the pain Death Meramon hit him with his elbow at the back of his head. It was too much for the Hanumon who fell down unconscious, the Evil Spiral getting destroyed in the middle of Death Meramon's sadistic attack.

That was the last Hanumon, all of the giant yellow apes were down, unconscious and bruised, but still alive. All the Evil Spirals had been destroyed, but it wasn't enough for David.

"What are you waiting for! Kill them! Blast them into bits!" yelled David from a side.

Just when Death Meramon was about to use his special attack to destroy the Hanumon, James and Juana's Mihiramon rushed over, standing between him and the fallen Digimon. "Stop this! You won, the battle is over!" said the flying tiger.

"Stand aside!" ordered Death Meramon in a dreading voice that almost sent shivers up Mihiramon's spine.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you kill this innocent Digimon!"

"Then DIE!" Death Meramon tried to punch Mihiramon, but the tiger flew up and away.

Mihiramon didn't want to hurt Death Meramon, but he had to stop him somehow. "Treasure Rod!" Mihiramon tried to hit Death Meramon with its special attack, but Death Meramon grabbed the nun-chuks tail before it could hit him. Holding it with both hands, Death Meramon started to spin Mihiramon around, faster and faster he went until he finally released.

Mihiramon flew at an incredible speed and then he finally crashed on the street with an incredible force. The impact was so great that it stunned Mihiramon for a little bit.

Mihiramon looked up just in time to see Death Meramon rushing towards him, ready to strike. Again the flying tiger used its wings to fly out of Death Meramon's reach.

"I really don't know what is going on right now." said the newscaster, "the blue masked human looking Digimon has finished with all the yellow apes, and is now attacking the flying tiger that not a minute ago was helping him fight!"

"What's wrong with him?" asked Juana as she watched the fight, she didn't want Mihiramon to hurt Death Meramon, but the Perfection Digimon was determined to destroy anyone and anything that dared to stand in his way.

James grabbed David by his shoulders, "David what are you doing!? We can't kill the Hanumon, they were being controlled, you know it!"

David slapped James hand's away, "Stay out of this four eyes!"

"Damn it! Come to your senses already!" James pulled his fist back, so as to punch some sense back into David.

David caught James' hand before it hit. "Big mistake." David then punched James in the face. The punch had such force that it sent James flying away from him, and falling on the floor a few feet from David.

"James!" a worried Juana rushed next to James, and knelt next to him. "James are you alright?"

James put his hand to his mouth, feeling some blood there. "He has the strength of an ox." he said flatly. The punch had been so hard that he was too stunned to even try to get up.

David didn't even care about them, he turned his attention back to Death Meramon.

Juana looked at David, then at Julia. With a determined look in her face, she stood up and jogged to where Julia was kneeling on the street.

Mihiramon jumped to a side as he tried to dodge another attack from Death Meramon, but he was too tired and slow to do it in time. Death Meramon's kick connected fully with the left side of Mihiramon's head, sending him flying to the right. Mihiramon rolled on the floor just in time to dodge Death Meramon's stomping foot. Mihiramon was sure that he couldn't keep this up much longer.

"Please, somebody, anybody, make him stop..." Julia cried softly.

"Stop crying!" said Juana.

Julia heard Juana's voice, and looked up at the Brazilian girl.

"Crying won't help matters! David listens to you, right now you are the only person that can calm him down! So what are you going to do!? Are you going to sit there and cry? Or are you going to stop him before someone gets seriously hurt!?"

Julia looked at Juana, then her face turned into a look of determination. All this time, she had been trying to help David but only made things worse. Not anymore, now was the time to do things right! It was the time to show herself why she had become a Digi-Destined!

"Take care of Piyomon please!" said Julia to Juana as she ran towards David.

Mihiramon's battered form lay on the cold street, he tried to stand up but he was too beaten up. He was barely breathing as he heard Death Mermon getting closer.

"Take that! And that! And that!" Death Meramon kicked Mihiramon on the gut over and over and over again, Mihiramon was so beaten up that couldn't even scream in pain.

After ten or so kicks, Death Meramon picked Mihiramon up by the neck, holding him up with both hands. "Say goodbye to your life." said Death Meramon as he started to strangle Mihiramon.

Mihiramon's mouth opened in a silent scream, he clawed and scratched at Death Meramon's arms but it was for naught, he could feel how his lungs were running out of air as Death Meramon's hands squeezed his neck harder and harder.

"David! Stop this! You promised you wouldn't kill anymore Digimon remember!" Julia pleaded with David, but he wouldn't listen. He just laughed as Death Meramon strangled James and Juana's Mihiramon.

"Damnit David! Come back to your senses!" Julia rose an arm, her hand open.

SLAP!

Time seemed to freeze for a minute. On one side were Julia and David. Julia had her arm extended to a side as she had just slapped David, David had his head turned to a side, his cheek with a red hand mark.

On the other side was Death Meramon, holding Mihiramon tightly by his neck with both hands.

And then was James and Juana, watching everything unfold from different angles.

Then everything started to move again.

Death Meramon's grip on Mihiramon loosened up, letting the flying tiger fall down. Death Meramon shone with a dark light, and de-evolved back into Candmon. Candmon then fell down with his eyes closed, unconscious.

Mihiramon also shone with a bright white light, as it separated into Plotmon and Armadimon once again. Both Digimon falling unconscious on the street like Candmon did just a second before.

Julia was shaking all over, she didn't know exactly why but she was. Slowly she looked up at David. "David... are you...?"

David put a hand on the cheek where Julia had slapped him, then he turned his head slowly to look at Julia's face. "Julia?"

Julia smiled, holding up tears of joy. "David! You are back with me again!"

David looked around, seeing all the Hanumon unconcious on the ground, then at Julia. "I'm... I'm sorry... I don't know what came over me... I..."

Julia cut him off with a hug, "It's okay David, it's okay..." she whispered in a soothing voice.

James had gotten up a minute ago, and by using his D-3 and Julia's laptop he sent all the Hanumon back to the Digital World where they belonged.

Juana walked over to him holding Plotmon and Armadimon in her arms. She smiled at her Jogress partner. They had done it, it had been a little difficult at the end, but everything turned out okay.

She was wondering how the other members of the Brazil team were doing when she received a message in her D-Terminal.

Juana took out the electronic device and opened to read the message, when she read it she dropped the D-Terminal. Her face bore an expression of disbelief.

"Juana? What's wrong what was the message?" asked James.

"C... Carlos is..." Juana managed to say before she started crying.

James picked up the D-Terminal to see what the message had been.

It read: 'Carlos died.'

It was signed by Carlos' brother, Perdo. More was written, but James couldn't get past the first two words.

James stood in shock and hugged Juana, letting her cry in his shoulder as another Digiport opened from the laptop, sucking the two Digi-Destined kids and their still unconscious Digimon.

Julia and David broke the hug. Julia was smiling now, but David seemed worried about something. "Julia, I..."

Julia wasn't listening, she was looking around for James and Juana. "Where did James and Juana go to?"

David noticed for the first time that indeed James and Juana weren't there anymore, the Hanumon were gone too. "Hum, I guess they went back to Brazil or something." said David.

Just then the two of them noticed that people were starting to cross the police's barricade and were running towards them.

"Hum, I think we'll better get out of here." said David, pointing to all the people coming.

Julia also saw what was happening and nodded.

Julia picked up her father's laptop and started to run as David was busy picking up the unconscious forms of Piyomon and Candmon.

Julia peeked her head out of the alleyway, and smiled as she saw the people that had been following her and David go the opposite way. They were clear.

Turning around to tell David the good news, she stopped smiling as she saw what David was doing.

David had already lay down both Piyomon and Candmon on the floor, and was now looking around the place. Touching the brick walls, the dirty street, a close by telephone post, a mailbox next to it.

"David... David what's wrong?" asked a worried Julia.

David looked around, REALLY looked around for the first time since coming back to the real world. "So long... I've been gone for so long..." he whispered as he looked around. All the time he only saw a world that was now alien to him, it had been so long since he's been here... and he had changed so much.

Julia walked closer to David, "What's wrong David? Is it because you've been away from the real world for three years?"

"Julia... I have to go back to the Digital World..." said David, half turning to look at Julia.

Julia shook her head slightly, "No... please, you don't have to go..."

"I changed too much... this is not my place anymore." continued David.

Julia wouldn't let him talk, "Is this because you don't have a home anymore? Don't worry, my house is big enough. We even have a guest bedroom. After I explain everything to my parents I'm sure that they would let you stay. Just don't go, please..." Julia could feel new tears starting to come out of her eyes.

"I don't belong here anymore, I have to go back. Please understand." David turned to get Candmon so he could leave.

Julia stopped him, "No! You can't leave! Please David, you just can't!"

"Julia..."

"NO! Please David, I... I love you."

Both od them were surprised when Julia said this.

David was surprised at hearing it, and Julia was surprised that she had finally admitted it. She couldn't deny it anymore; she loved David with all her heart. She loved David more than anything in this world. She wanted to be with him forever.

David just looked down. "I'm sorry Julia."

He walked over to where their Digimon and Julia's laptop were on the floor. He picked Candmon with one arm and opened the laptop with the other.

Taking his D-3 in one hand, he pointed it at the laptop's screen. "Digiport open." he said flatly. Then both David and Candmon were gone in a flash of light, and everything was silent again.

Julia had watched everything in silence, she hadn't been able to say anything when David left, and she couldn't say anything now.

All she could do was fall on her hands and knees, her tears falling unabashed on the street.

That's when Piyomon stirred and slowly woke up.

The pink bird Digimon had a terrible headache but was otherwise okay. She looked around and saw Julia on her hands and knees, crying.

Worried about her partner, Piyomon stood up and walked over to Julia. "Julia? What's the matter? Where are David and Candmon?" asked the Digimon.

"They left." was Julia's flat answer, and then she went back to sobbing.

To be continued...

Author's notes:

In case you were wondering, James and Juana were speaking in Portuguese, wile David and Julia were speaking in Spanish. But they can understand each other. How? Well, I have known people who spoke in Portuguese and even if I didn't know Portuguese I did understand the main idea of what they were saying. The same goes for people who speak Portuguese but do not speak Spanish.

Both languages are similar and its not very difficult to understand one another if you only speak one of them.

The evil spirals in this chapter were used by Belem's first major foe who was defeated days prior to the Christmas Invasion. The insane Digimon got them from Oikawa in exchange for setting up the evil towers in the Digital World's South American region.

And now for a little extra... PERSONA'S FUN FACTS ABOUT ARGENTINA!

Did you know that the original author of Cybersix is from Argentina?

His name is Carlos Trillo and is very well recognized both here and in Europe, especially in Italy.

Cybersix is the first show based on an Argentinean comic book to ever make it on the TV screen of another country.

Altough, they 'softened up' quite a few things in the show if we compare it with the original comic (which can only be bought over here or in Europe).

For example, when Cybersix defeats one of Jose's minions in the show they dissapear and all that is left is a vial which Cybersix drinks.

In the original comic by Carlos Trillo when Cybersix defeats one of Jose's minions, she sucks the chemical that she need to survive by biting them on the neck and licking it up from the wound. Very much like a vampire.

Or for example the relation between Cybersix and Lucas Amato. It the Comic Book they show you everything of that relation with every single detail. (And I do mean EVERYTHING)

When you come to think of it, Argentinean comic books are very similar to Japanese Manga in some ways.


	6. Chapter 6

South Digimon Diaries  
  
The story of the Digi-Destined from Argentina.  
  
By Persona  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon belongs to TOEI and Akiyoshi Hongo, and used without consent.  
  
The Diaries Universe belongs to Lord Archive, and is used with consent. All rights reserved.  
  
Warning: This chapter has major lime/lemon scenes and Digimon-Digimon relations. You've been warned.  
  
Okay now, on with the story.  
  
***********************************  
  
Chapter six: Relationships  
  
Early Morning, December 26th, 2002. Julia's house.  
  
Julia, dressed in her white pajamas, walked slowly out of her bedroom towards the kitchen, Pyocomon in tow.  
  
She really didn't want to do this, but she knew she had to sooner or later.  
  
When she had finally gotten home, after her crying slowed down, her parents were worried sick about her and were just about to go out to go find her.  
  
Julia knew that her father would have yelled at her all night if it weren't for her mother. Mrs. Martinez had noticed how downcast Julia had looked, and that she was worried and sad about something.  
  
Julia's mother then suggested that they would talk about what happened in the morning, after everyone had rested up. It had been a very long day after all.  
  
So now, the day after the attack of those Hanumon, Julia was working up the will to talk to her mother about her being a Digi-Destined.  
  
It was a good thing that her father had left to work earlier that morning, Julia always felt more comfortable talking with her mother. Besides, Julia had other things that she wanted to talk with her mother besides Digimon.  
  
Julia entered the kitchen and saw her mother eating breakfast. Mrs. Martinez usually listened to the morning news on the radio while she ate her breakfast, but not today. Julia knew that that was because she wanted to talk to her.  
  
"Good morning, Mom," Said Julia from the kitchen door.  
  
Mrs. Martinez turned her head and smiled, "Good morning Julia, could you sit down please?"  
  
Julia nodded; she was a little surprised about her mother's reaction towards her. Slowly, she sat down on a chair across from her mother. Pyocomon walked over to where she sat down, Julia then picked up the baby Digimon and placed it on the table near her.  
  
Mrs. Martinez looked at the little pink Digimon as it sat on the table. She was still amazed, and a little reluctant, about the Digimon being here. She had trouble just believing that they actually existed!  
  
Looking back at Julia, Mrs. Martinez took a deep sigh and her expression turned to a more serious one. "Okay, Julia, are you feeling better today?"  
  
Julia nodded slightly.  
  
"Julia, if you don't feel like talking about this yet, I'll understand. I just want you to know that I'm really worried about you."  
  
Julia looked up to her mother, "I understand. I want to talk about it. You were very worried about me, it would be very selfish of me not to explain things to you."  
  
Julia's mother nodded and smiled, "Thank you, Julia," then she sighed, "I just wished you would have trusted me with this earlier."  
  
"I'm sorry. I just didn't know how to approach the subject." responded Julia.  
  
Mrs. Martinez looked at Pyocomon, then looked at Julia. "I see what you mean."  
  
There was a minute of silence, and then Julia spoke again. "Hum... I don't know where to start."  
  
"Start from the beginning." answered her mother.  
  
Julia nodded, "Okay... Mom, do you remember those strange news that we saw on the international news channel about three years ago? You know, that strange things that happened in Japan about Digimon?"  
  
Mrs. Martinez nodded. She actually hadn't though about that much until she saw the news yesterday.  
  
"Well, almost two weeks ago I found out that I'm a Digi-Destined." said Julia.  
  
"What exactly does that mean?" asked Mrs. Martinez.  
  
"Hum... its kind of hard to explain, mostly because I'm not really sure myself. It's kind of like I'm sort of a 'guard'. I have to make sure that Digimon that are in the Digital World, the world where Digimon are from, don't cause any trouble. Pyocomon here is my partner, every Digi-Destined or Chosen as they are called in other parts of the world, has a Digimon as his or her partner." Julia explained.  
  
Mrs. Martinez took a minute for all that to sink in. It didn't come too big a shock since she was expecting something of the sort after seeing Julia on TV yesterday. "Okay, I understand... I think. But why you?"  
  
Julia shook her head, "I don't know. All I know is that I was meant to be one."  
  
"Can't you just stop being a Digi-Destined?" inquired Julia's mother, worried about her daughter's safety.  
  
"I don't know. But think about it, if you had the power to help people, even if it got you in danger, would you rather not use that power just because its dangerous?" asked Julia.  
  
Mrs. Martinez nodded. She knew that her daughter had a big sense of responsibility.  
  
"Besides, every time she gets in trouble, David is there to help her," added Pyocomon from the side.  
  
"Pyocomon!" Julia frowned at her Digimon.  
  
"Who's David?" asked Mrs. Martinez, her curiosity getting the best of her.  
  
Julia looked down once again. Every time she even though about David, she had to fight down the urge to cry. "He... he is the other Digi-Destined from Argentina." she finally replied.  
  
Somehow this gave Mrs. Martinez some relief by knowing that Julia wasn't alone in this.  
  
Julia continued, doing her best not to sob, it was for the better since she really wanted to talk to her mother about David and her, "I first met David when I went into the Digital World for the first time, about a week and a half ago."  
  
"A week and a half? Wasn't that when you didn't show up for that hockey match?" asked Mrs. Martinez.  
  
Julia nodded. "David saved me from a hungry Digimon then. At first he seemed a very cold person, he wouldn't talk too much to me, and he kept telling me that I should just forget about being a Digi-Destined and stay home. I didn't know why he was the way he was till after I got back, after Pyocomon here talked with David's partner, Candmon."  
  
"And what did they talk about?" asked Mrs. Martinez.  
  
"David's past, mostly." Pyocomon replied Mrs. Martinez question.  
  
Julia nodded, "David had it really rough being a Digi-Destined. His parents were still in high school when he was born, he always felt like they hated him. And when he was in the Digital World, he had to run away all the time from Digimon that wanted to kill him. After watching how an evil Digimon burned down and killed every Digimon at a village he was staying at, he just lost it and killed the Digimon."   
  
Mrs. Martinez placed a hand over her mouth, "Oh my god... that poor kid. How old was he when that happened?"  
  
"He was twelve." answered Julia.  
  
Twelve!? Mrs. Martinez couldn't help but to feel sorry for this David kid. "Where... where is he now?"  
  
"In the Digital World. He has lived there ever since. In fact, last night was the first time he came back to the real world after three years." explained Julia.  
  
Again there was a moment of silence. Julia was a little afraid at how her mother would react after she told her the next thing. Building up the courage to tell her, she spoke. "Mom, I... I'm in... I mean I..."  
  
"What is it dear? You can tell me, it's okay." said Mrs. Martinez with a smile.  
  
"I'm in love with him." Julia finally blurted out  
  
Mrs. Martinez was shocked when she heard Julia's words. "What was that?"  
  
"I'm in love with him." Julia repeated, calmer this time.  
  
"Are... are you sure about that? I mean, do you really know for sure that you love him?"  
  
Julia nodded, "Yes, I am. I don't even know why I care about him so much... I can't explain how I feel, I just do."  
  
Mrs. Martinez looked at Julia, then closed her eyes and sighed a little to calm herself. If what Julia said was true, then she knew that indeed her daughter was in love with this David person. She really hadn't expected to talk about this with her daughter, maybe in a year or two, but not now. She was only thirteen, she was too young.  
  
"Well, have you told him how you feel?" asked Mrs. Martinez.  
  
Julia looked down again, hiding her eyes from her mother so she wouldn't see the small tears starting to form. "Yes... I did."  
  
Mrs. Martinez nodded, not sure if she should ask the next question because of the way Julia was talking, "And what did he say?" she asked anyway. She had to know.  
  
"He..." Julia had o choke down a sob, "He said he was sorry, and then he left." She finally managed to answer.  
  
Mrs. Martinez winced; Julia was just entering puberty and had her first rejection.  
  
"What should I do, Mom?" asked Julia, looking up, her eyes were watery but she wasn't crying yet.  
  
"I'm sorry, Julia, but I can't answer you that. Only you can. Do what you heart tells you to do." replied Mrs. Martinez.  
  
Julia nodded slightly and gave her mother a ghost of a smile. "I'm going back to my room." she said, standing up and walking out of the kitchen. She hadn't eaten breakfast yet, but she really wasn't hungry.  
  
Mrs. Martinez saw her leave, then she saw that Pyocomon was about to jump off the table to follow Julia. "Wait." Mrs. Martinez said to the pink Digimon.  
  
Pyocomon stopped and turned to look at Julia's mother. "Yes?" she asked, a little worried at what she might say to her.  
  
Mrs. Martinez took a second to speak, trying to find the exact words she wanted to say. "Please... take good care of Julia." she finally said.  
  
Pyocomon was surprised at this, then she smiled and answered. "I always do." Pyocomon couldn't help but feel happy that Mrs. Martinez trusted her like that.  
  
Mrs. Martinez smiled and nodded at the baby Digimon. After that, she saw Pyocomon jump off the table and towards the direction Julia had walked off to.  
  
After she was left alone, Mrs. Martinez took another sip of her coffee. Thinking about what she should, and what she shouldn't tell her husband about the conversation she just had with Julia. She didn't understand everything going on with her daughter and planned to have more talks in the future. She had raised Julia to be responsible which was why she had been hard on the girl when she failed to go to the field hockey game.   
  
Mrs. Martinez didn't know what to do about all of this except to be there for Julia when she needed help. There seemed to be no easy answer to any of this. One thing was for certain, she wanted to meet this David person, who stole her little girl's heart and then broke it.  
  
================================  
  
Pyocomon walked into Julia's room, and saw Julia sitting on her bed. She was staring at her D-3 in her hands.  
  
The small pink Digimon walked over and sat next to Julia on the bed. "Are you thinking about him?" asked Pyocomon.  
  
Julia nodded, but remained silent.  
  
"What are you going to do?" asked the baby Digimon.  
  
"I want to see him." replied Julia in a low voice, almost a whisper. "I want to see David one more time." She spoke louder this time.  
  
Pyocomon could see Julia's face from where she was sitting, she could see her partner crying, no longer able to hold her tears in.  
  
"The last time we talked," continued Julia, "it was just after the battle, just after David lost control, I... I don't want to remember him like that. I have to see him again, even if he doesn't feel the same way I feel about him."  
  
"Then why don't you?" asked Pyocomon, "you have a D-3, so use it."  
  
"I know, I just..." Julia couldn't continue.  
  
"You're afraid at what might happen if you see him again?" asked Pyocomon.  
  
Julia nodded silently.  
  
"Well, like your mother said, I can't tell you what you should or should not do. But I can tell you this; if you don't go, you might end up regretting it for the rest of your life." said Pyocomon.  
  
Julia stayed silent for a few seconds, then she clutched her D-3 tightly and, taking a deep breath, she stood up. A determined expression on her face. "You're right Pyocomon."  
  
Julia didn't even bother to change out of her pajama when she walked over to her computer on her desk and held her D-3 close to the screen. "Digiport open!"  
  
A bright light engulfed both Julia and Pyocomon, as they were absorbed into the Digital World.  
  
===============================  
  
Julia looked up as she saw David's log house just a few feet ahead. Piyomon had turned back to her child form once she was back in the Digital World. Digi-Destined and Digimon partner walked up to the door of David's house in the Digital World.  
  
Julia was just about to open the door, when she heard David and Candmon talking inside. She didn't know exactly why, but instead of opening the door, she listened to the conversation.  
  
When Candmon had woken up after the Christmas invasion he saw that he was back in the Digital World, and that David was already asleep. So he had decided to go back to sleep and wait for David to wake up to talk about what had happened back there in the real world.  
  
David and Candmon woke up a couple of hours ago, and there's when Candmon learned what had happened. They were now to the point were David told his Digimon what had happened with Julia just after the fight.  
  
"She said she loved you!?" asked a surprised Candmon.  
  
David nodded, "Yeah."  
  
Candmon was silent for a second, "And... what did you say?"  
  
"I... I told her sorry and then I came back here before she could respond." answered David, his head downcast.  
  
"What!? Why!?" Candmon was more surprised at hearing that. "David, I KNOW you have SOME feelings for Julia. I'm not stupid, you think I didn't notice the way you looked at her every time she came over to visit?"  
  
David looked away, trying to hide from Candmon the fact that he was blushing. "Yeah, so?"  
  
"So? You love Julia too, why don't you just admit it!" exclaimed Candmon.  
  
"Maybe... I do care about her... a lot... I would gladly die for her. But..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"But I don't know if what I'm feeling is love... I... I don't know what love is."  
  
When she heard David's words, Julia started crying. She now understood. David had grown up alone, with no one to teach him the basic elementary facts of life and love. All he knew from life was pain and suffering. He felt love, but didn't know what it was, or how to express it.  
  
Not able to stand out there any longer, Julia opened the door.  
  
David and Candmon turned to look as the door opened, and they were surprised when they saw Julia and Piyomon standing there. Julia was still dressed in her pajamas and it seemed like she was crying.  
  
"Ju... Julia... how... how long have you been there?" David stuttered out.  
  
"For long enough to know how you feel about me." Julia answered flatly, and then she rushed over to David and hugged him as hard as she could.  
  
David was surprised at this; he didn't return the hug right away. "Julia..."  
  
Julia placed a finger on his lips to silence him, she was still crying, but they were tears of joy now. "I understand, David. I'll show you love. I'll teach you."  
  
David was going to say something but Julia silenced him again, this time with a kiss. David was shocked at first. Being with no human contact for three years, and then having his first kiss... it was too overwhelming. But after the initial shock was over, instinct took over and he returned the kiss in earnest, as if he was trying to make up for the last years.  
  
By now Candmon and Piyomon had left the house, leaving the two Digi-Destined alone.  
  
With some reluctance, Julia broke the kiss. David has kissed her back, but he never forced the issue more than that.  
  
David looked at Julia in her eyes, "Julia... I can't let you be with me."  
  
Julia tilted her head, a little confused. "Why not?"  
  
"I... I'm a murderer... you saw what happened back at the real world. Even after I promised you that I wouldn't kill anymore, I lost control and I almost killed innocents. I'm dangerous, you should stay away from me. I can't let you be with me..." he looked away, tears in his eyes, "I care about you too much."  
  
Julia turned David's head gently with one hand, "If you really care about me, then let me help you. It hurts me even more to see you suffer."  
  
Julia leaned in to kiss him again, the kiss is more passionate now. A minute later, they break the kiss.  
  
The warm feeling that Julia felt all over her body when she was alone with David came again, a thousand times stronger. Her cheeks were flushing, she hugged David again and kissed him one more time.  
  
This time, the kiss seemed to go on forever. Julia hugged David tightly, trying to feel every single inch of his lips pressed on hers. Soon she was rubbing her entire body over his. She wasn't wearing a bra under her pajama, so she was sure that David could feel how her nipples had gotten hard trough the fabrics of his shirt and her pajama. Julia's hands were running all over David now, and she could feel his hands doing the same. She almost moaned into the kiss as she felt a bugle at the crotch of David's pants.  
  
Then, all of a sudden, David pushed Julia away as fast as he could.  
  
"David?" Julia's cheeks were red, and she was panting from excitement now, why had he pushed her away? They were just getting into the best part.  
  
"I'm sorry, Julia, but I just didn't like where this was heading," said David, he was also blushing and panting. "Don't get me wrong, I find you really attractive and everything. But we're too young. You might get pregnant, I don't want to do the same mistakes that my parents did."  
  
Julia groaned inside, she wanted to continue, she really did, but she knew that if she really loved David, then she would respect his decision and leave it at that. She always though it was the girl who said she didn't want sex.  
  
The young teenage girl couldn't believe how aroused she was right now. And she was sure that David was feeling almost the same. It must have taken the boy a lot of willpower to break them apart when he did. Then she noticed that both Piyomon and Candmon were gone, where could those two be?  
  
=========================  
  
Behind some bushes in the forest near David's house.  
  
Piyomon could feel the afterglow of her most recent encounter with Candmon.  
  
She hadn't been in the mood when she had come back here, she was more concerned about Julia's conversation with David.  
  
But Candmon seemed to ALWAYS know what button to push, she turned to putty in his hands; Candmon was VERY good at this. He managed to get her off twice before he did.  
  
Piyomon couldn't even believe how this whole thing started. She had made love with Candmon for the first time the day after he and David fought off that Dinohumon. One minute they were just talking, and the next thing the pink bird knew she was screaming her lungs out from a mind shattering orgasm. She hadn't planned on it to happen, it just did.  
  
After that, they had intercourse every time she and Julia came to visit.  
  
Piyomon slowly stood up, her legs still felt a little weak from what she just went trough.  
  
"Let's go, we better see how our partners are doing." said Candmon, and started to walk away towards David's house.  
  
Piyomon looked at him leave, then sighed and started to follow him a second after.  
  
=========================  
  
David was walking Julia back to the monitor where she would get back to the real world. Both their Digimon were following them close behind.  
  
Piyomon and Candmon were both surprised when they saw that David and Julia were holding hands as they walked. It seemed that things had worked out well for the two Digi-Destined.  
  
Soon, they reached the monitor. Julia took her D-3 from her pajama pocket, but before she opened the Digiport, she looked back at David.  
  
"See you later, David."  
  
"When will you come visit me again?" asked David.  
  
"I don't know, maybe tomorrow. You know, you can also come visit me if you want." said Julia.  
  
David looked down, "Thank you, but I rather not... I still don't feel comfortable going to the real world."  
  
"Why are you so afraid of the real world?"  
  
David looked away, "I don't know."  
  
Julia sighed, "David, I need to ask you a favor. I will help you with everything I can, but you need help, help that I cannot give you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"My uncle is a therapist, I would like for you to talk to him."  
  
"Julia..."  
  
"You don't have to answer right away, just promise you'll think about it. Okay?" asked Julia, with almost pleading eyes.  
  
David looked at Julia and nodded, "Okay, Julia, I'll think about it."  
  
Julia smiled and nodded, then she looked down at her Digimon. "Piyomon, let's go."  
  
Julia placed her D-3 in front of the monitor, "Digiport open!" Soon a flash of light engulfed her and her Digimon partner as they were transported back to the real world.  
  
She and David had taken the first step, where did it take them only time will tell.  
  
To be continued...  
  
******************************  
  
Author's notes:  
  
This chapter was really hard to write, I had a lot of trouble at the beginning. I knew what I wanted to do, but I wasn't sure on how to write it down.  
  
About Candmon being VERY good, as Piyomon stated: Yes, he had done it before, but you'll have to keep on reading to find out more.  
  
*****************************  
  
And now for a little extra... PERSONA'S FUN FACTS ABOUT ARGENTINA!  
  
The composer of the main theme of the Mission Impossible original series (you know, the one that plays when that fuse goes off) was composed by an Argentinean. His name was Lalo Schifrin, you can see his name in the credits at the end of the original series. 


	7. Chapter 7

South Digimon Diaries  
  
The story of the Digi-Destined from Argentina.  
  
By Persona  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon belongs to TOEI and Akiyoshi Hongo, and used without consent.  
  
The Diaries Universe belongs to Lord Archive, and is used with consent. All rights reserved.  
  
Okay now, on with the story.  
  
***********************************  
  
Chapter seven: Battle Test, part 1  
  
"I'm home!" Julia yelled as she entered her house, it was late March so school had just stated about a week ago. Julia had rushed home as soon as class ended for the day.  
  
She still remembered her first school day, and how awkward she had felt. Some of her close friends at school had recognized her from being the girl on TV during the Digimon attack at Nine of July Avenue last Christmas, and kept giving her strange stares.  
  
The TV cameras hadn't been able to get a really good look at her, or the other Digi-Destined there, which was good, but still since they really knew Julia, they had been able to recognize her. Luckily for Julia, nobody had said anything about it. But she noticed that some of her friends weren't talking to her either, and that made her feel bad.  
  
The situation hadn't changed that much, but at least there were less and less kids giving her strange stares at school with each passing day.  
  
Mrs. Martinez looked up from where she was ironing while watching her favorite soap opera on TV. "Hi, Julia."  
  
Julia then noticed Pyocomon sitting on the table near the TV.  
  
"Pyocomon, where you and Mom talking just now?" asked Julia.  
  
"Well, I get lonely while you're at school," answered the pink Digimon.  
  
"Besides, she seems to like the same shows I like," added Mrs. Martinez. Then both her and Pyocomon giggled.  
  
Julia couldn't help but smile, during the four months since she had become a Digi-Destined her mother had become more and more open minded about Digimon. The almost daily talks that they had had during this time must have helped a lot on that. Mrs. Martinez now saw Digimon more as sentient creatures, sure they looked like strange animals and all that, but they were sentient nonetheless. This was not the first time where she came back from school and found Pyocomon and her mother in the same room. It was, however, the first time that she had found the two of them watching TV together like if they were friends. Julia guessed that, in a way, they were.  
  
Some times the three of them would eat lunch together and talk. Mrs. Martinez had been really happy when she had heard how things between her daughter and that David person had worked out for the best. She was a little worried about that still, and she still hadn't met David since he never came out of the Digital World. But she also trusted her daughter's judgement, knowing that Julia would do the right thing.  
  
She also noticed that Julia had somehow matured a lot during this four months. But if you think about it, having the amount of responsibility that Julia had now would have that effect on people, no matter how young they were. This actually made her sad; feeling that Julia might be loosing her childhood. There was nothing she could do about it but being there for Julia no matter what.  
  
As Julia watched how Pyocomon and her mother watched TV, she sighed inwardly. If only her father would be as open minded as her mother.  
  
Julia and Mr. Martinez had only talked about her being a Digi-Destined once, and it had been while her mother was present. They didn't talk about David or the fact that Pyocomon slept in Julia's room on purpose, which was good because then Julia's father would have been really angry.  
  
After that, Mr. Martinez never talked about it, nor he allowed Julia to mention it to him. He wouldn't even let his wife talk about it.  
  
Why did he have to be that way? Asked Julia to herself. Does he think that if he just ignores it would go away? That if he doesn't acknowledge it then it doesn't really happen?  
  
During the day Pyocomon was able to walk in the house. But at night, when Mr. Martinez came back from work, the baby Digimon had to stay inside Julia's room, out of Mr. Martinez sight, and Julia also had to hide her D-3 while her father was at home.  
  
Julia had talked with her mother about this a few times. Mrs. Martinez had said that she would try and talk with her husband, but that Julia shouldn't get her hopes up about it.  
  
Julia went to her room, changed out of her school uniform into more comfortable clothes, then went back to where her mother and Pyocomon were watching TV.  
  
"Pyocomon, could you come to my room please?"  
  
Pyocomon looked at Julia, then she remembered that today she and Julia were going to the Digital World to visit David and Candmon! How could she have forgotten that!  
  
Jumping off the table, the small pink Digimon walked over to Julia. Then Digi-Destined and Digimon partner walked towards Julia's room.  
  
Mrs. Martinez watched how Julia and Pyocomon walked away towards Julia's room. She knew where they were going. They were going to the Digital World or whatever that place was called. They went there about once or twice every week.  
  
Mrs. Martinez had already talked with Julia about that a couple of times. She was happy that Julia had made up with that other kid with a Digimon, David, but she was still upset that David didn't come out of the Digital World, except for some therapy sessions that he had with her brother. Actually, she was more upset that she hadn't met him yet.  
  
She had tried to talk with her brother about David, but since David was seeing him for therapy, it was against the rules to talk about David's problems or anything else for that matter.  
  
Still, her brother told her that even if David had some troubles in the past, he was a nice boy and he would never hurt Julia in any way. Somehow that was enough for Julia's mother.  
  
Still, she hoped that she could meet David sometime.  
  
=================================  
  
The Digital World.  
  
David was in his log house, along with Candmon, waiting for Julia to show up for their "date".  
  
As he waited, he couldn't help but think on how much his life and his way of seeing life had changed since he met Julia for the first time.  
  
After thinking about it for a while, he had agreed to what Julia said about seeing Julia's uncle for therapy.  
  
It was a very hard thing for David, since that meant that he had to go to the real world. But since he used a Digiport to transport himself to the computer that Julia's uncle had in his office, and then back in to the Digital World, so all he really saw in the real world was the office.  
  
Of course that it had startled Julia's uncle the first few times. By the fourth time it just surprised him a little, and by the sixth time he was used to it. David has been seeing him once a week.  
  
During his first session, he hadn't talked much. David was still very reluctant about talking with people, except for Julia. After that Julia's uncle must have talked to Julia about it, since Julia talked with him about being more open up during the sessions with her uncle. David had promised Julia that he would try. So far he though he was doing fine.  
  
He really didn't know if he was making any progress, but he was starting to feel better about himself since he met Julia and even more after he started therapy, so he was more than happy to continue that way.  
  
And, it seemed that after that whole Christmas thing, evil Digimon activity in the Digital World was almost nonexistent, so David didn't have much "work" as a Digi-Destined. There were still some attacks here and there, but always from some not so powerful Digimon so David and Candmon didn't have any problems dealing with them. David kept his promise about not killing them of course.  
  
That reminded him of the last date he had with Julia. Actually David felt bad about them since all they ever did was walk around the Digital World looking at the sights. He wished that he didn't have this fear about going to the real world, but he just couldn't do it. He should talk about that with Julia's uncle next session.  
  
Still, Julia kept calling what they did as dating, so he guessed he should too. Their last date hadn't gone as well as he had planned, so he was going to make it up to her with this one.  
  
David sighed. The most that he and Julia did together was kissing and some caressing but never more than that, but it was always him the one that stopped before things got more physical. Julia had made it very clear that she wanted to take their relationship to the "next level", but she also understood how he felt about it and had told him that she would wait for him to be ready for it. Problem was, he didn't know if that was really how she felt, or it was from what their Digimon did when they went out for "walks". He knew what their Digimon did together, but he didn't know if Julia knew.  
  
David knew that the partner of a Digimon felt some feedback of what happens to his or her partner and vice versa, and that included sexual intercourse. He had found out about that about two and a half years ago, when Candmon had been with one of his many lovers.  
  
Over the years, he had gotten used to the feeling. Its not like he had a choice, after all Candmon was a very active Digimon when it came to THAT. It had gotten a little harder to control his urges after Julia came into his life, but after a few months he managed to keep his cool.  
  
Julia did not have that advantage, and he was sure that by now she must be very frustrated in that aspect. Or she masturbated on an almost daily basis.  
  
David shook his head; the mental picture of a naked Julia pleasuring herself was something that he did not need at that moment.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door. David and Candmon walked over and opened it. There stood a smiling Julia, Piyomon by her side.  
  
"Hello David. Ready to go on our date?" asked Julia.  
  
===============================  
  
A while later, in another part of the Digital World.  
  
Julia had her arms wrapped around David's arm while she rested her head on his shoulder while they walked. David was blushing furiously at this, but kept on walking like if nothing happened.  
  
Behind them their Digimon followed them. It was always like this, Candmon and Piyomon followed David and Julia to the spot where their date took place so they could be close enough in case they needed help. Once they reached their destination the Digimon left their partners alone to have a "date" of their own.  
  
"So, where are you taking me this time?" asked Julia.  
  
"There's a nice village of Betamon to the north east of here. It is a very nice place and is right next to a large lake." replied David.  
  
At hearing this, Julia was a little worried. She rose her head to look at David. "A village? David are you sure about this?"  
  
David winced inwardly at Julia's question. He knew why she had asked it. She remembered the last date they had last week. David had taken Julia to a town populated by a big variety of Digimon. Unfortunately, David's "fame" was well known in said town.  
  
Even if the Digimon from that town had never seen David in person, they had heard many stories and rumors about the Digi-Destroyer, the nickname that some Digimon had given David.  
  
David HATED that name, but it's not like he didn't deserve it. Not only that but there were stories and rumors about him passed around this region of the Digital World. Most of them weren't really true, and others were overly exaggerated. But then again, what rumor isn't like that?  
  
David remembered just some of the rumors that he had heard about him going around the Digital World.  
  
One said that he had killed over a thousand Digimon. That one was ridiculous! He had to admit that he had lost count on how many Digimon he had killed over the course of the three years that he had been a Digi-Destined, but he was sure that there couldn't be more than a hundred.  
  
Another rumor said that he had once destroyed an entire village of Digimon because the Digimon he was after was hidden in it but he didn't know where. That one was more or less true. What it didn't say is that the village had been empty at the time, its inhabitants killed by the evil Digimon he was after.  
  
Another one said that that powerful evil Digimon, that had tried to rebuild the Metal Empire of the deceased Dark Master in the South American section of the Digital World, hadn't tried to take over the section where David lived in because he was scared of the Digi-Destroyer. That one was kind of funny, but some times David wondered if it was really true or just a stupid rumor.  
  
And the list went on and on. Some of the rumors were really scary for David, like the one that said that he had ordered Meramon to actually rip off the arms of an evil Digimon before killing it. It was scary because he didn't know if they were true or not. The two weeks after David's first kill, the Dark Tyranomon that attacked the Motimon village, David's memory was in a partial blank. He remembered only bits and pieces of that time. During those two weeks he was in the very verge of complete insanity. He wasn't sure how many Digimon he had killed during that time, but he was sure that it had been a lot of them, and that he had killed many of them just for looking at him the wrong way. It was short after that that they had named him as the Digi-Destroyer.  
  
He hated that name. It reminded him of what he had been, of how many lives he had taken.  
  
David took a deep sigh and finally answered Julia's question. "Julia, I've been to this village before. I saved them from an evil Digimon a couple of years ago. So I guess that they won't have any problem about us going on a date there."  
  
Julia smiled and nodded. She still remembered how the Digimon of that other town had treated David when they saw him. She had noticed how hurt David was from that, even if he tried to hide it behind his mask of hardness. The last this she wanted if for him to feel pain.  
  
Julia was surprised when she suddenly sneezed, and then started to shiver. Did it get cold all of a sudden? She stopped to put on the jacket she had brought with her just in case.  
  
"Julia? Is something wrong?" asked David.  
  
"No, I just felt some cold all of a sudden." replied Julia.  
  
David looked around. This was very weird. It was a warm clear day but the sky was starting to get cloudy. And he hadn't noticed before, but it WAS starting to get colder as they got closer to the village. He had lived in the Digital World for three years and it had toughen him up, making him more resilient to sudden changes in the whether and temperature, that's why he hadn't noticed that it had actually gotten colder until Julia pointed it out.  
  
He had a bad feeling about this. The village they were going was right next to a lake, and it was warm most of the time. This cold was not natural.  
  
As they got closer, David could see the village and realized that here was definitely something wrong about it. The houses had some white thing covering them. He realized that it was snow! That was impossible! And unless his eyes were playing tricks on him, he could swear that the lake next to the village was completely frozen!  
  
"Oh no..." David started to run towards the village. Seeing his partner begin to run made Candmon follow him soon after.  
  
"David! David, wait up! What's going on!?" Julia asked, but David soon got out of earshot. She didn't know what was wrong, but she was going to find out. Julia started to run, following David towards the village.  
  
"Julia! Wait!" Piyomon started flying after Julia.  
  
David reached the village, and confirmed what he saw earlier. All the houses were covered with thick snow, and the lake was completely frozen. Something was going on, and he was sure that it wasn't something good.  
  
"What happened here?" asked Candmon as he looked in awe at all the snow covered houses, and then at the frozen lake.  
  
"Hello! Is anyone here!? Can anybody hear me!?" yelled David to the air.  
  
It was almost a minute before David got an answer. Slowly, very slowly, as if they were afraid to come out, the Betamon that inhabited the village started to peek out the windows of their houses.  
  
One of the Betamon recognized David as the same human boy that had rescued their village a few years back. "It's David!"  
  
Hearing that, the other Betamon in the village recognized David as well. They all smiled, and rushed out of their houses and towards David and Candmon.  
  
"David, are we ever happy to see YOU." said the Betamon which David knew to be the village elder. The other Betamon nodded at the remark.  
  
David was about to ask about all the snow and the frozen lake when Julia's voice interrupted him before he could speak.  
  
"David!" Julia slowed down as she approached David, her breathing a little hard from running. Piyomon close behind, the bird Digimon landed next to her partner. Julia looked around at the snow-covered houses, then noticed the frozen lake and the cloudy sky. Then she looked at all the Betamon that had gathered in front of David. "David? What's going on?"  
  
David turned to look back at the Betamon. "I was about to ask that myself."  
  
The elder Betamon nodded. "It all started three days ago..."  
  
//////////// Flashback, three days ago. \\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
It was a warm, sunny day. Not a cloud in the clear blue sky of the Digital World.  
  
The Betamon of the village were walking around the village, minding their own business. Some were in their houses, while others were at the lake next to the village.  
  
But then, the sky started to get cloudy. Clouds and more clouds gathered just over the village, until they blocked the sunrays. As if that weren't enough, it started to get cold, very cold.  
  
A young Betamon ran over the to where the village elder was. "Elder! What is going on?" asked the Betamon; he was shivering from the coldness.  
  
"I don't know. This has never happened before... huh? What the..." the elder Betamon looked over at the lake as he heard screams of terror.  
  
He watched in horrified shock as the Betamon which were swimming in the lake all started to get out as fast as they could while the water of the lake was starting to freeze over at an incredible fast rate. Just when the last Betamon made it out of the water, the whole lake was completely frozen over into a big chunk of ice.  
  
"Hey, look!" One of the Betamon pointed at a figure as it walked on the surface of the frozen lake. Just then, it started to snow.  
  
All the Betamon watched in dread as the figure walked over to the village. It was a huge and muscular humanoid looking lion, its fur completely white. A Panjamon.  
  
Panjamon looked around at the village as the houses were being slowly covered with snow. Then he spotted at the Betamon, all of them shivering from the cold and fear. Panjamon smiled as he laughed an evil laugh, hands on his hips, head thrown back.  
  
//////////// End of flashback. \\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
"... he makes us work every day for him. Whoever opposes him dies. One of us tried to escape to get help, but he was frozen and then killed." finished the elder Betamon.  
  
"That's awful," said Julia.  
  
"Not only that. It seems that every day he increases his hold on this area. At first only this village was covered by clouds, now the surroundings are cloudy too," added the elder Betamon.  
  
David clenched his fists in anger, "Don't worry, I'm here now and that Panjamon won't have it so easy."  
  
"We're here." corrected Julia.  
  
David turned around and looked at Julia with a worried expression. "Julia? You're not thinking about staying here right?"  
  
"Of course I'm staying here. I want to help you save this village." Julia answered.  
  
David grabbed Julia by the arm and waked away from the Digimon, including both their partners.  
  
"David? Where are we going?" asked Julia as she was dragged away by David.  
  
"We have to talk. Now." answered David, then turned to look at Piyomon and Candmon. "Alone."  
  
Once they were out of earshot, David let go of Julia's arm and placed his hands on Julia's shoulders. "Look Julia, I don't know what this Digimon is capable of doing, but just being able to simulate a frozen zone in this place is impressive enough."  
  
"But I want to help you." replied Julia.  
  
"I know, but I don't want you to get hurt. Please, just go home and let me handle this." said David.  
  
Julia was a little angry with this, "David Albornoz! Get it trough that thick skull of yours. I'm not going home, not now. I'm a Digi-Destined too, and I want to help you! I can take care of myself you know?"  
  
David sighed, "It's not that I don't think that you can take care of yourself. I'm just worried about you. I care about you Julia, I love you."  
  
Julia smiled, "And I love you too. Is because of that love that I won't let you fight alone. Not anymore."  
  
"There's no way for me to change your mind about this?" asked David.  
  
Julia shook her head no.  
  
David sighed and finally said, "Okay fine, just follow my lead and be very careful."  
  
Julia smiled and nodded, "Okay."  
  
Piyomon and Candmon watched how David dragged Julia away from earshot. "What is he doing?" asked Piyomon, a little worried.  
  
"Don't worry, you know that David would never hurt Julia. He must be trying to convince him to go back to the real world and leave the fighting to him and me," answered Candmon.  
  
"Well, I don't think he's going to succeed at that. Julia is a very determined person" replied Piyomon.  
  
"You mean she's stubborn," said Candmon with a smirk.  
  
Piyomon giggled for a second, "Yeah, I guess you could say that."  
  
Just then two 'teenage' Betamon walked over to Candmon.  
  
"So, Candmon, is she this month's girl?" said one of the Betamon, nudging Candmon's shoulder.  
  
"Good catch, she's hot," said the other Betamon.  
  
Candmon grimaced and turned his head to look at Piyomon, who was looking at him questioningly. "Candmon?"  
  
Candmon, in a quick burst of anger, bonked the two Betamon on the head. "Shut up you idiots!"  
  
The two Betamon fell down as Candmon walked over to Piyomon.  
  
"Ouch! What's with him? He never cared what anyone said before," said one of the Betamon, lying on the floor and rubbing his head.  
  
"Candmon? What did they mean with 'this month's girl'?" asked Piyomon as Candmon walked over closer to her.  
  
"Piyomon, don't listen to them. They're just idiots." Candmon replied.  
  
Piyomon frowned, "Don't try to dodge my question. What did they mean with 'this month's girl'?"  
  
"Can we talk about this later?" said Candmon.  
  
Piyomon was about to reply, when a snowflake fell right on her beak. Soon another snowflake fell, then another, and then another.  
  
The Betamon started to shake with fear, "It's... it's HIM!" The Betamon ran into their houses.  
  
Candmon and Piyomon both turned to look at the Betamon. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Panjamon is coming! It always starts to snow when he comes!" said the elder Betamon before he too took cover in his own house.  
  
Candmon and Piyomon turned to look at David and Julia, who were watching to snow fall in awe.  
  
"David! Julia! He's coming! Panjamon is coming!" yelled Candmon.  
  
Heavy steps could be heard on the snow. And they were getting closer.  
  
To be continued...  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Author's notes:  
  
There is a reason for how Julia's parents are taking her being a Digi-Destined. But the reason has nothing to do with the story. It has more to do with Argentinean history of the 70s and 80s. If I get enough feedback about this, then I might write about this in the next chapter's fun facts section.  
  
The evil Digimon which David makes reference of is from Ryan Griffin story of the Brazil team of Digi-Destined.  
  
The next Chapter will have the immediate continuation of this one, with the Digi-Destined kids fighting against this new enemy.  
  
Oh yeah. I'm looking for pre-readers for this story to help me with my grammar. If anyone is up to the job, send me an e-mail to lucasliso@datafull.com  
  
Persona  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
And now for a little extra... PERSONA'S FUN FACTS ABOUT ARGENTINA!  
  
Pepe Sema was born in Argentina, went to Detroit to study, and then moved back to Argentina.  
  
His name was written in traffic history when he invented the Traffic Light while he was fishing.  
  
That is the reason why Traffic Light in Spanish is translated as "Semaforo". 


	8. Chapter 8

South Digimon Diaries  
  
The story of the Digi-Destined from Argentina.  
  
By Persona  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon belongs to TOEI and Akiyoshi Hongo, and used without consent.  
  
The Diaries Universe belongs to Lord Archive, and is used with consent. All rights reserved.  
  
Okay now, on with the story.  
  
***********************************  
  
Last chapter...  
  
The Betamon started to shake with fear, "It's... it's HIM!" The Betamon ran into their houses.  
  
Candmon and Piyomon both turned to look at the Betamon. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Panjamon is coming! It always starts to snow when he comes!" said the elder Betamon before he too took cover in his own house.  
  
Candmon and Piyomon turned to look at David and Julia, who were watching to snow fall in awe.  
  
"David! Julia! He's coming! Panjamon is coming!" yelled Candmon.  
  
Heavy steps could be heard on the snow. And they were getting closer.  
  
And now...  
  
*********************************  
  
Chapter eight: Battle Test, part 2  
  
David reached the two Digimon first. He looked at Candmon, who nodded with determination and then the two of them walked towards the stepping sounds.  
  
Julia reached Piyomon a second later. "David, what are you going to do?" asked the girl.  
  
"Hide behind one of the houses." replied David without turning to look at her, "I'll deal with him."  
  
"But I want to help!" replied Julia.  
  
"If you want to help, then stay out of this for now." answered David. "Now go, it's better if he thinks I'm alone."  
  
Julia sighed, she knew David was right. The only battle she had had since she became a Digi-Destined was the Christmas Invasion. David had more experience and knew what to do. And he was right, that Digimon didn't know that they were here, better for him to think David was alone. Besides, she knew she could always cut in and help him.  
  
So, she and Piyomon ran to one of the huts and hid behind it, peeking from time to time to see how David talked with that humanoid looking white lion Digimon.  
  
David and Panjamon met in the very center of the village. By now the snow was falling nonstop. David and Candmon looked up at Panjamon defiantly. Panjamon looked down at them and smirked.  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" asked Panjamon with a mocking smirk, "Who might you be?"  
  
David and Candmon gave Panjamon a smirk of their own, "What's the matter?" asked David, "never saw a Digi-Destined and his Digimon before?"  
  
Panjamon raised an eyebrow at this. Then he noticed that David had a Candmon with him, and that his clothes were all black. Putting two and two together, he realized who he was talking to. "Well, I'll be. I never though I'll met the Digi-Destroyer."  
  
David smiled, at times like this his 'fame' came in handy. This Panjamon knew who he was, and therefore he would think it twice before attacking. It gave him an edge, and if he was smart enough, he should be able to take advantage of it.  
  
"You were bound to meet with me as soon as you started making trouble here." replied David.  
  
"I see." replied the white Digimon. "So, what are you going to do?"  
  
David smiled knowingly, "Well, usually I would just cut to the fight, torture you for a while and then killing you in the most disgusting and painful way I could think of. But I'm in a good mood, so I'll let you go with a warning if you promise that you'll never show your face in here ever again."  
  
Panjamon frowned and threw a punch at David. But he was expecting it, so he jumped to a side and away from the evil Digimon.  
  
Panjamon took out his sword with his right hand and held it in a firm grip. "Once I defeat you, I'll be known as the Digimon that killed the Digi-Destroyer. I'll be feared so much that nobody else would dare to fight me! Prepare to die!"  
  
David stood up and held his D-3 in his right hand. He knew this was going to happen sooner or later. Every time an evil Digimon found out who he was tow things were bound to happen. He either ran away, not trusting his abilities to be enough to defeat the Digi-Destroyer. Or he just fought him to kill him, wanting to make a name for himself by killing him.  
  
"Candmon! Now!" yelled David as his D-3 started to shine with a dark purple light.  
  
"Candmon evolve!"  
  
Candmon was surrounded whit the same purple light that came from David's D-3. When it was over, in his place stood a tall humanoid looking Digimon made out of fire.  
  
"Meramon! Fire Punch!" Meramon yelled and threw a fireball from his extended fist towards Panjamon.  
  
Panjamon jumped out of the way and turned to look at Meramon. He used his sword to hit him, but Meramon was too quick and he jumped away a few feet.  
  
"Fire Punch!" another fireball went straight towards Panjamon.  
  
"Ice Beast Fist!" Panjamon yelled as a freezing attack was thrown from his extended fist.  
  
The two special attacks impacted into each other and disappeared into a cloud of steam.  
  
David growled inwardly. He knew Meramon was stronger than that. That Fire Punch should have destroyed Panjamon's Ice Beast Fist and keep on going. What happened then? Then he noticed that little puddles of melted snow that were forming right below Meramon's feet, the snow covering the houses... Meramon had to over exert his powers in order to use his attacks. This freezing landscape gave Panjamon an advantage!  
  
Meramon noticed this too, but never stopped grinning with confidence. "Well, it seems that our powers are about even." he said to Panjamon.  
  
"It appears so." replied Panjamon; he too was grinning with confidence.  
  
Meramon raised his fist close to his head, in a classic boxing position. "So, how about we end this the old fashioned way?"  
  
Panjamon grinned and gripped his sword with both hands in front of him. "Fine by me." he replied calmly.  
  
Meramon studied his opponent. He had had many battles and then some since he met David; he knew how to fight. And he knew when someone didn't know how to fight.  
  
Judging by the way this Panjamon was holding his sword, it was clear that he was more used to fight with his Ice Beast Fist special attack.  
  
He must have accepted his terms for this fight for two reasons. One was, simply, that he knew he was right. Their powers were even and would just keep neutralizing each other.  
  
The second must be because he though that having a sword gave him an advantage over a bare handed Meramon. Boy was he ever wrong if he though that.  
  
The only thing that he and David had to do since they became a team was staying alive. That just consisted on fighting every Digimon that threatened them, and find food and water to eat and drink. That gave them plenty of free time for training. Boxing, Catch and every bits and pieces that David had learned in the real world by watching sport events or action movies.  
  
If you add to all of that all the fights that Meramon and David had over the years... well, you get the idea.  
  
Panjamon made the first move. He stabbed to Meramon's head, but he simply retreated to dodge it, after that Panjamon took a wide slash at Meramon's side, but the fire Digimon dodged him the same way.  
  
That last move left Panjamon open for an attack, and Meramon took advantage of it. He threw a jab to Panjamon's face, which was fast enough to make Panjamon drop his sword and stun him, leaving him open for another attack. Meramon followed with two hooks to Panjamon's chin, one with his right arm and one with his left arm, and then ended the little combo with an uppercut.  
  
That last punch threw Panjamon away a few feet, making him fall on his back on the snow covered ground.  
  
Meramon walked over to him and looked down with a smirk. "Had enough?"  
  
Panjamon opened his eyes and looked up at Meramon. "I must admit that I am surprised. You fight very well, but there's something you didn't take in consideration..." Panjamon's right hand clenched into a fist, grabbing snow and gravel in the process, "I fight dirty!" Panjamon exclaimed and threw his handful of snow and gravel to Meramon's face.  
  
"ARRGH!" The move caught Meramon by surprise, and he didn't manage to dodge it in time. He placed his hands on his eyes and took a few steps back.  
  
"Meramon!" yelled a worried David from a side.  
  
"I can't see!" exclaimed Meramon as he tried to open his eyes. The snow had melted as soon as it touched him, but the gravel didn't and it had been enough to temporarily blind him.  
  
"Okay, let's continue this." Panjamon smiled evilly as he stood up.  
  
"Meramon, to your right!" yelled David.  
  
Even with David's warning a blind Meramon could only throw a wild punch to the approaching Panjamon. The white lion Digimon dodged it very easily and punched Meramon before he had a chance to throw another punch.  
  
"HA HA HA! Take that! And that!" yelled Panjamon as he punched Meramon in the head, stomach and side, "What's the matter? Why don't you fight back?" again and again Panjamon punched Meramon, and the fire Digimon couldn't do anything to stop him.  
  
"Ice Beast Fist!" using his special attack at VERY close range, Panjamon impacted Meramon in the very center of his chest. The effects were immediate. Meramon was turned into an ice statue.  
  
"MERAMON! NOO!" an enraged David, seeing what Panjamon did to Meramon, ran towards the white lion Digimon and tacked him to the ground with a rugby move.  
  
Panjamon was surprised at the boy's strength; he had actually managed to make him hit the ground! "Get away you worthless idiot!" Panjamon kicked David away with his right leg, the kick connected with David's stomach, taking all the air out of him and sending him flying towards one of the bigger houses of the Betamon village.  
  
The Betamon that were currently in that house ran out as they saw how David was flying towards it. David crashed with the house full force, breaking a hole trough one of the walls and falling inside.  
  
"And stay down! Ice Beast Fist!" Panjamon used his special attack on the house, freezing it over. The frozen up house couldn't stand to the weight of the newly formed ice, and collapsed on itself, burying David under a pile of ice and rubble.  
  
"DAVID!" Julia and Piyomon had watched the whole fight from their hiding spot, but they couldn't stay hidden anymore. Both of them ran out and towards Panjamon. As she ran, Julia's D-3 started to shine with a white light.  
  
"Piyomon evolve!"  
  
Piyomon was surrounded by the same bright light, and then turned into a giant bird with black feathers.  
  
"Sabirdramon!"  
  
Panjamon turned his head as he heard them come closer. He was surprised to see another Digi-Destined kid with a Digimon.  
  
"I'll never forgive what you have done to David!" Julia yelled, with tears in her eyes from both anger and despair. "Get him Sabirdramon!" she added.  
  
"Match Shadow!" using Panjamon's surprise as an opening, Sabirdramon flew at top speed towards the white lion Digimon. Panjamon placed his hands on his ears as Sabirdramon created a sonic boom. The big black bird Digimon made a U-turn in mid air, getting ready to do another attack on Panjamon. But Sabirdramon was very inexperienced when it came to a fight, and it showed. She made the U-turn too slowly, more than enough time for Panjamon to recover and stop her with a sucker punch on the side of her head as she was flying low towards him.  
  
Sabirdramon fell on the ground, slid a few feet on the snow and finally stopped. Then she turned back into Piyomon.  
  
"Piyomon!" Julia ran towards her fallen partner, who slowly managed to stand up, too beaten to even fly. Julia knelt next to Piyomon, looking worriedly at the pink bird, "Piyomon, are you alright?  
  
Piyomon rubbed her head where Panjamon had punched her, "Yes, I think so."  
  
"I don't know who you are, but I'm going to kill you too!" Panjamon picked up his sword from where it lay on the ground, and slowly started to walk towards Julia and Piyomon.  
  
Julia and Piyomon turned their heads to watch in horror how Panjamon was getting closer and closer, his sword held firmly in his right hand.  
  
"STOP RIGHT THERE!"  
  
Julia, Piyomon and Panjamon turned to look where that yell had come from.  
  
David was standing in the middle of all the rubble and chunks of ice that were once a house and that had buried him alive just a minute ago. He was unharmed, and was holding a very big boulder over his head. It was a very impressive site all by itself, but the expression of anger in David's face made it all more scarier.  
  
"The fight's with me you worthless chunk of data!" yelled David, as he dropped the huge boulder on the ground, it fell with a loud thud.  
  
"D-David..." Julia was both amazed at what she just saw, and happy that David was okay.  
  
Panjamon was also surprised, and a bit scared, to see David come out of there. "How... it can't be..."  
  
"Surprised?" asked David with a mocking smirk as he stared daggers into Panjamon. "Well don't be, you are in front of the toughest fullback to ever play in the youth teams of SIC." As he made that statement, David picked up one of the chunks of ice that were around him. It was the size of his head and looked heavy, but he picked it up with just his right hand. Then, holding it with both hands, he started to bench press the chunk of ice. In just a few seconds, cracks were starting to form on it and then it broke down into dozens of smaller pieces.  
  
Julia couldn't believe what she just saw. How could anyone be so strong!? It was true that David had been a rugby player at the same sport club where she played, but still... no even Federico MŽndez was that strong! (Notes about this last comment at the end of the chapter)  
  
Panjamon stared a little longer at David in awe, but the he shook it off and smirked in confidence. "It doesn't matter how strong you are, you are still a human and I'm a Digimon, without that Meramon to help you I'll beat you in no time."  
  
David smirked; "Who said Meramon can't help me?" he pointed to a side where Meramon's frozen figure stood.  
  
Panjamon turned his head to look, and his eyes opened wide in surprise. The ice covering Meramon was melting! Faster and faster with every passing moment. Soon cracks started to form on the ice surface, and finally in exploded into tiny pieces, as Meramon was free.  
  
"You think that a little ice was really going to stop me?" asked the fire Digimon with a superior smirk.  
  
The next thing happened in a blur. Meramon rushed over to Panjamon so fast that the ice Digimon couldn't even start to use his Ice Beast Fist on the fire Digimon. Then Meramon started to hit Panjamon with a quick blur of short, fast, but very strong punches. Again and again he hit the white lion humanoid, making him retreat as he punched his head, stomach and sides. Finally, Meramon picked up Panjamon by the neck with both hands, and started to strangle him. Having dropped his sword from the blur of punches from Meramon, Panjamon could do nothing but hit Meramon's arms in an attempt to get free. But it was useless, he slowly started to feel how his lungs weren't able to get oxygen, and his vision was getting black and blurry.  
  
David crossed his arms over his chest and walked over to Meramon and Panjamon. "You should have escaped when I gave you the chance."  
  
"David, wait! Don't kill him!"  
  
David and Meramon turned their heads to see a crying Julia holding a hurt Piyomon in her arms.  
  
"Julia? How can you say that? Didn't you see what happened? He tried to kill me; he tried to kill YOU! He has been terrorizing the Betamon in this village... and you still want him to live?" said David, uncrossing his arms and turning fully to see her.  
  
"I know... I know... but... but nobody deserves to die! Nobody has the right to take a life! What he did might be wrong, but nobody has the right to kill him!" Julia replied, tears now running down her cheeks. "Please David! Please, don't kill him!"  
  
David clenched his hands into fists. He knew that he couldn't let him live. That if he did, then he would just do the same things someplace else. But he also hated to see Julia cry. It was like she had this power over him, he couldn't say no to her.  
  
"Meramon... release him." ordered David.  
  
Meramon looked at David for a second in question, then nodded and released his grip on Panjamon's neck.  
  
Panjamon feel on his hands and knees, coughing and rubbing his sore neck.  
  
Meramon turned back into Candmon as he and David walked away from him. "Go away and don't ever come back." said the Digi-Destined kid without even turning his head to look at Panjamon.  
  
Panjamon looked at David walk away; his back turned to him, his Meramon having turned back to Candmon. He was an idiot for letting him live, in one quick movement; Panjamon grabbed his sword from the ground and ran towards David.  
  
Julia saw this and tried to warn David, "David, look out!"  
  
David turned around just in time to see how Panjamon's sword stabbed him on his right shoulder.  
  
"DAVID!" Julia screamed in terror at seeing how David was stabbed by Panjamon.  
  
"You son of a bitch!" Candmon yelled, immediately evolving into Meramon as a purple light engulfed him. Meramon tackled Panjamon to the ground, making the ice Digimon fall face first with him on top of Panjamon.  
  
Before Panjamon could get up or even turn around, Meramon grabbed both of his arms, and placed his right foot on the middle of his backside, stepping strongly. Then he started to pull on both of Panjamon's arms. Panjamon's mouth opened wide as if to scream, but no sound came out. Meramon kept pulling with both arms and pressing harder with his foot, until he heard a loud crack, signaling that Panjamon's spine had split in two. Meramon let go of Panjamon's arms as the ice Digimon fell limp on the ground and exploded into data. As soon as he died, it stopped snowing and the clouds covering the sun dissipated.  
  
"David!" Julia ran towards the still figure of David, Panjamon's sword was still impaled on his side, and amazingly he was still standing.  
  
As soon as Panjamon died, Meramon turned back into Candmon and rushed over to David. Soon the fire Digimon was next to his partner, along with Julia and Piyomon.  
  
"David! Oh my god! David!" Julia was too stunned; too horrified by what just happened to do anything. She didn't even dare to touch David, worrying that she might hurt him even more. The tip of the sword was sticking out from the back of his shoulder!  
  
David looked down at the sword. Grabbing it with his left hand, he pulled it out completely. When the sword fell on the ground it deleted into data, just like Panjamon did just a moment ago.  
  
David fell on his knees and placed a hand on the wound, then looked at his blood-covered hand. "That... hurt..." it was the last thing David said, after that he closed his eyes and fell unconscious on the ground.  
  
To be continued...  
  
======================  
  
Author Notes:  
  
How did Candmon evolve after David was stabbed?  
  
When David saw Panjamon coming to stab him, there was a moment where he was thinking about how to defend himself. Of course that he never got time to dodge the attack, but that though alone was enough to give power to Candmon to evolve to Meramon for long enough to take out Panjamon.  
  
Who's Federico MŽndez?  
  
Federico MŽndez is a player of the national ruby team of Argentina, know in the entire world as The Pumas. Before that he played in Argentina's youth team, where he was world champion at the youth tournament in Treviso, Italy, in 1990. He played for The Pumas in the World cup of 1991. He played in clubs in South Africa, England and France. He's probably one of the biggest and strongest players that play for the Pumas ever (and I mean it, the guy is HUGE).  
  
Why would Julia, a hockey player, know about a rugby player?  
  
The most popular sport in Argentina has always been football (or soccer as its called in the US), but even then, there are several towns and cities where people like better ANOTHER sport instead of soccer. For example, Bahia Blanca is a rather small city that has been unofficially declared by everyone as THE national capital of basketball. The best basketball players in Argentina's sport history were born there. (In fact Manu Ginobili [of the San Antonio Spurs] is from Bahia Blanca.) San Isidro is one of those towns. The most poplar sport there is rugby, so it's normal for a girl like Julia to know about stuff like that, even if her favorite sport is field hockey.  
  
How come David is so strong?  
  
Well, if you read Lord Archive's story (War Diaries), more specifically, Entry 18. You probably guessed it by now. But I'll say it anyway: Yes, David, being a Digi-Destined, has the same power as Iori. He's VERY strong, unnaturally so.  
  
I hope this cleared things up.  
  
Persona  
  
==========================  
  
And now... PERSONA'S FUN FACTS ABOUT ARGENTINA!  
  
The place, Mexico D.F., Mexico. The date, June 22, 1986. The event, the FIFA World Cup of soccer.  
  
The national teams of England and Argentina were playing for a place in the semifinals of, probably, the most important sporting event worldwide. Diego Maradona, captain of Argentina, receives a seemingly harmless pass just behind the line that marks the middle of the field. Two English players had him covered... or so they though. Maradona steps on the ball, turning on himself, and running the opposite way, then turning again on a quarter, dodging the two players and running forwards and towards the goal. He started to run, always towards the English goal, when another player tries to stop him. But he dodges him. Another one comes, and he dodges him too. Six players try to stop him in total... all of them failed. Maradona is now in the area, ball secure at his feet the only thing between him and the goal is the English goalie. And he dodges him too! Just touching the ball lightly with his left foot (he was left-handed) the ball goes slowly and surely into the goal.  
  
He has done it. He has dodged six English players, plus the goalie, running the 60 meters from where he was to the goal in just ten seconds. The most incredible ten seconds in soccer history.  
  
That goal, his second one against England in that game, is still considered by everyone, Argentinean or not, as THE best goal to EVER be scored in ANY soccer match. 


	9. Chapter 9

South Digimon Diaries  
  
The story of the Digi-Destined from Argentina.  
  
By Persona  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon belongs to TOEI and Akiyoshi Hongo, and used without consent.  
  
The Diaries Universe belongs to Lord Archive, and is used with consent. All rights reserved.  
  
Warning: This chapter has major lime scenes and Digimon-Digimon relations. It also contains Digimon talking about sex. You've been warned.  
  
Okay now, on with the story.  
  
****************************************  
  
Chapter nine: Battle aftermath.  
  
Julia's room was exactly as Julia left it when she left for the Digital World a few hours ago. The screen of Julia's computer suddenly lit up with a bright flash of light. Julia stepped out of the Digiport she had just opened from a monitor in the Digital World. She was alone; Piyomon had stayed behind in the Digital World.  
  
She hated being back in the real world after what happened to David. She wanted to stay by his side as he recovered. She wanted her face to be the first thing he saw when he wakes up. It wasn't until Piyomon told Julia that she would contact her as soon as David regains consciousness that Julia had agreed to come back to the real world.  
  
As the Digiport closed up, Julia slowly walked to her bed and sat down on it. This only lasted a second. Julia soon started to sob, tears coming out of her eyes. She placed her hands on her face, and slumped on the bed. Crying her eyes out by now.  
  
She stayed there, crying alone in her room, for about five minutes until she heard a knock on the door. "Julia? Julia, are you crying? What happened?" it was her mother's voice coming through the closed door.  
  
Julia didn't know if she wanted to be alone or to talk, so she just didn't answer. A moment later, she heard the door of her room open and her mother stepping in.  
  
Mrs. Martinez had heard footsteps inside Julia's bedroom and she guessed that her daughter was back from the Digital World. But then she heard the sobbing coming from inside the room, and was worried about Julia. As she stepped in, she could clearly see Julia laying face down on her bed, face buried in her hands, as she cried her eyes out.  
  
Mrs. Martinez sat on the bed next to her daughter. "Julia. What's wrong? You can tell me," she said caressing Julia's hair.  
  
Julia didn't answer; she just sat up and buried her face in her mother's shoulder. Soaking her shirt with her tears. Mrs. Martinez just hugged her daughter, patiently waiting for her to calm down a little.  
  
After a few minutes of this, after Julia had settled down and her crying had stopped somewhat, Mrs. Martinez broke the hug and held Julia at arms length. "Are you better now?" asked Mrs. Martinez to Julia, Julia nodded lightly, wiping some tears from her eyes. "Okay. Now why were you crying?" asked Julia's mother.  
  
"It's all my fault..." whispered Julia, loud enough for her mother to hear.  
  
"What is your fault?" asked Mrs. Martinez.  
  
"David got hurt, he got hurt very bad... and it was my fault." replied Julia.  
  
"David got hurt? Okay Julia, why don't you tell me from the beginning."  
  
Julia nodded and did just that. She told her mother about the Betamon and how that Panjamon was enslaving them. She told her how David and Meramon fought Panjamon. Then she told her how she had asked David not to kill Panjamon, and how because of that, Panjamon had stabbed David on the shoulder.  
  
"It was my fault! If I had let David kill that Panjamon like he had wanted to, then he would be okay now!" finished Julia.  
  
Mrs. Martinez was holding back tears herself. Her daughter was going through a very difficult ordeal, an ordeal that nobody her age should go through. She wanted to help her somehow, and felt terrible at knowing that the only thing she could do was be here for her when she needed it the most.  
  
Finally, Mrs. Martinez said, "Julia... you didn't know what was going to happen... you only did what you did because you saw it as the right thing to do."  
  
"It doesn't matter mom... David got hurt, and if it weren't for me, he would be okay now." replied Julia.  
  
Mrs. Martinez cringed inwardly at her daughter's words. "How is David now?" she asked.  
  
"He's okay... for now at least. David's partner, Candmon, knew a Digimon that was friends with him and David. He treated his wound and said that he was okay for the moment, but that he needed to rest for a while." explained Julia. "Piyomon is going to call me when he wakes up."  
  
"The only thing you can do for David now is wait for him to wake up then." said Mrs. Martinez. "And when he does wake up, you can go talk to him. I'm sure it will make you feel a lot better."  
  
Julia nodded and gave her mother a weak smile.  
  
Mrs. Martinez smiled weakly too and kissed Julia on her forehead. "I'll understand if you want to eat dinner alone in your room today."  
  
"No, it's okay." answered Julia.  
  
Mrs. Martinez nodded and stood up. Before her mother reached the door, Julia stopped her. "Mom?"  
  
Mrs. Martinez turned her head to look at Julia. "Yes Julia?"  
  
"Thank you for listening."  
  
Mrs. Martinez smiled. "You are welcome Julia."  
  
Then she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. When she was out of the room, Mrs. Martinez leaned against the wall, placing a hand on her forehead. Being a Digi-Destined was making her daughter grow up very quickly. She seemed to be maturing well over her age, and Mrs. Martinez wasn't sure what to make of that.  
  
Inside Julia's room, Julia was still sitting on her bed. She had stopped crying, but she still seemed sad. There was something else bothering her. Something that she hadn't told her mother, and wasn't sure if she should tell her at all. It was what went through her mind after the Panjamon stabbed David.  
  
She wanted to kill him. Just as she saw his sword piercing through David's skin, she wanted that Panjamon to die. If Meramon hadn't killed him, she was sure that Piyomon would have evolved to Sabirdramon and would have killed Panjamon instead.  
  
She never had those feeling for anyone in her life. And it scared her.  
  
=======================  
  
David slowly opened his eyes. He took a minute to adjust to the light.  
  
"So, you finally woke up." came a voice from a side.  
  
David sat up, wincing as pain shot through his injured shoulder. He turned his head to where he heard the voice come from. Standing besides the bed David was lying on was a humanoid Digimon wearing a big shaman looking mask that covered not only his face but most of his body as well.  
  
"Sepikmon?"  
  
"Hello David." greeted the Digimon.  
  
David was surprised to see Sepikmon, mostly because he lived in a rudimentary hut located in the middle of a swampland. And said swampland was very far away from the Betamon village where he had fought that Panjamon. It would have taken him a whole day to cover that distance by foot.  
  
"How did I get here?" asked David.  
  
"A human girl riding a Sabirdramon flew you here along with Candmon." replied the Digimon. "So, how's your shoulder?" he asked.  
  
David looked down at his shoulder; it didn't hurt much anymore. He could see some bandages that covered his entire shoulder and a bit of his arm under his shirt, and there was also a white cloth wrapped around his neck that held his arm still, hence helping its recovery. David and Candmon met Sepikmon two years ago, when they fought a group of evil Digimon in this very swamp, during the fight they had saved Sepikmon from one of those Digimon. To show his thanks, Sepikmon treated both David's and Candmon's injuries from the battle, since he was skilled in the arts of healing by using herbs and such. After that, David usually came here for help only when he got seriously injured; this was one of such cases.  
  
"It feels okay. Thank you Sepikmon." finally replied David.  
  
"You should thank Candmon. You would have bleed to death if he hadn't stopped the bleeding by cauterizing the wound with a fireball." commented Sepikmon.  
  
David nodded; he and Candmon had gotten so many injuries during the years that both of them were quite skilled in basic first aids by now. "Where is Candmon anyway?" asked David as he looked around the hut and not seeing his partner.  
  
"He went for a walk with that Piyomon." answered Sepikmon.  
  
David nodded; knowing his partner it was obvious what those two were really going to do in their "walk". He should expect some feedback from Candmon any minute now. It was a good thing he was used to it after all this years, and was able to control the feelings better.  
  
========================  
  
Someplace else in the swampland, on top of a rather dry tree.  
  
Piyomon panted heavily as she was starting to come down from her latest orgasm, induced by the very skilled Candmon.  
  
She was lying on a rather thick branch, Candmon lying besides her. It amazed Piyomon how good Candmon was at pleasuring her, but then again...  
  
Candmon was lying besides Piyomon when he heard the pink bird let out a sigh. But it wasn't a sigh of contempt; it sounded rather... sad.  
  
"Candmon..." said Piyomon. Candmon turned his head to look at her, "Yes?" he asked.  
  
"Is it always going to be like this? I mean... am I just a sex object for you to use when you get horny?"  
  
Candmon propped himself up on his elbows, looking at Piyomon in disbelief. "What!? What makes you say that!?"  
  
Piyomon turned her head so she was looking away from Candmon. "I mean, every time we get together we end up having sex. Even if I'm not in the mood for it you manage to make me want it too." Piyomon closed her eyes and sighed again, "I mean... is that it?"  
  
Piyomon gasped when she felt Candmon's warm breath on her neck, "You worry too much..." whispered Candmon as he started to kiss her neckline.  
  
Piyomon could feel Candmon's hands starting to travel all over her warm body, stimulating her like only he knew. She was about to melt into the feelings when suddenly she pushed Candmon away from her.  
  
"Piyomon?"  
  
"Get away from me!" said Piyomon as she stood up and looked down at Candmon.  
  
Candmon was stunned by Piyomon's reaction; she had never acted that way before. Not with him, not with anyone. Now she looked... angry. But after a few moments, Piyomon's angry gaze turned to sadness and she seemed to be fighting back her tears.  
  
Piyomon turned away from Candmon and walked to the other side of the branch they were on.  
  
Candmon sat up, "Piyomon, what are you doing?" he asked, still confused and stunned by Piyomon's outburst.  
  
"Just stay away from me!" Piyomon spat back, her voice sounded both angry and sad.  
  
Candmon stood up, but didn't move to get close to Piyomon. "What's wrong?" asked the fire Digimon.  
  
"You know damn well what's wrong." replied Piyomon, never turning her head to look at him. "I'm just 'this month's girl'." she said, remembering what the Betamon at the village had said.  
  
Candmon's eyes widened, "Piyomon! Wait! That was just..."  
  
"Shut up!" now she sounded like she was crying, "I mean nothing to you! As soon as you get tired of me you'll dump me for someone else! We'll, I'll save you the trouble! Good bye!"  
  
With that, Piyomon opened her wings and flew away from the tree.  
  
"Piyomon! Wait!" Candmon ran after her, but had to stop when the branch ended, "It's... it's different with you..." he whispered.  
  
To be continued...  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Author's notes:  
  
It took me a while to write this chapter, I was busy with other projects and I also had a bad case of writer's block.  
  
In the next chapter, both Digi-Destined and Digimon partners have a long talk about their relationships and life experiences. But will they be able to work things out?  
  
I'm looking for pre-readers for this story to help me with my grammar. If anyone is up to the job, send me an e-mail to lucasliso@datafull.com  
  
Persona. 


	10. Chapter 10

South Digimon Diaries  
  
The story of the Digi-Destined from Argentina.  
  
By Persona  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon belongs to TOEI and Akiyoshi Hongo, and used without consent.  
  
The Diaries Universe belongs to Lord Archive, and is used with consent. All rights reserved.  
  
Warning: This chapter has major lime scenes of human-human and digimon-digimon relations. It also contains both humans and digimon talking about sex. You've been warned.  
  
Okay now, on with the story.  
  
****************************************  
  
Chapter ten: Working things out.  
  
The day after the Panjamon incident. Julia had eaten breakfast as quickly as possible, changed and opened a Digiport to the Digital World. It was a good thing it was Saturday, she didn't think she could take a whole morning of not being able to see if David was okay or not.  
  
Piyomon's message about David waking up had come very late, Julia's partner had apologized for not telling her sooner, but she didn't say why she had forgotten to tell her sooner either. Julia figured that she could ask Piyomon once she got to the Digital World.  
  
Julia came out of the usual monitor. She looked around, but she couldn't see Piyomon. That was odd, Piyomon was usually here when she entered the Digital World.  
  
"Piyomon?" Julia asked to the air, maybe Piyomon was hiding?  
  
"I'm here..." Piyomon's voice came from behind a tree, but Piyomon didn't step out. Julia walked around the tree to see what was the matter with her partner.  
  
She saw Piyomon sitting with her back against the tree, her eyes closed.  
  
"Piyomon? What happened? Why didn't you tell me that David was okay when he woke up? You promised me to tell me he was okay as soon as he woke up, and then you tell me almost a day after that! Why did you...?" Julia's outburst stopped in the face of Piyomon's tear-filled eyes.  
  
Immediately, Julia knelt down on the ground next to her Digimon, and hugged the crying pink bird.  
  
"I'm sorry Piyomon, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. Why are you crying? What's wrong?" asked Julia as she tried to make Piyomon stop crying.  
  
Piyomon did stop crying, but she didn't respond to Julia's questions. Julia broke the hug and looked at Piyomon's face. Piyomon could see Julia's worry in her face.  
  
"Piyomon, come on," Julia's face looked more serious now, "Why were you crying?" The pink bird still did not answer; instead she lowered her face again.  
  
"It's about Candmon, isn't it?" Piyomon's head shot up in surprise; Julia almost laughed at how shocked Piyomon looked.  
  
"Hey, I'm your partner. I know about this things." Julia replied Piyomon's unspoken question. "Now tell me, what did he do?"  
  
Piyomon sighed and nodded.  
  
----  
  
Julia was by now sitting with her back against the tree besides Piyomon, as she listened to her partner talk about her relationship with David's partner.  
  
"It was so incredible at the beginning. He did things to me I didn't think were possible. He still does. But it wasn't just that either. He's handsome, he's strong, he's brave. I love everything about him. I want to be with him so much."  
  
"But?" inquired Julia.  
  
Piyomon sighed, "But sometimes, it's just so hard. It's like the only thing he cares about is sex. Even when he's being romantic, it's like he's doing it because he knows we'll end up having sex at the end."  
  
Julia didn't know if she should feel bad about Piyomon or for herself. While Piyomon's relationship with Candmon seemed to be only sexual, her relationship with David was anything but that. It was like the two of them were at the opposite sides of the same coin.  
  
Unaware of what Julia was thinking just then, Piyomon continued. "Is that all I am to him? Just someone he can have sex with whenever he feels like it?"  
  
Julia answered Piyomon's question with another question. "And how does that make you feel?"  
  
"How does it make me feel?" Piyomon repeated the question, closed her eyes and sighed, "It makes me feel sad... I guess."  
  
"Sad? Don't you think you should feel angry more than sad?"  
  
Piyomon nodded silently.  
  
"So why aren't you angry?" asked Julia.  
  
"Because even after all that happened, I... I still... I..."  
  
"You still love him." Julia finished for her.  
  
Piyomon sighed, "Yes, I do."  
  
"Piyomon, I don't think that we can pick who we fall in love with. Do you think David is anything like the boy I thought I would fall in love with? He doesn't even come close."  
  
Piyomon looked up to Julia to find her partner's eyes sparkling with love. "But that doesn't matter. I love him with all my heart, I would do anything for him."  
  
Piyomon turned her head to look to the ground again. "I know how you feel. It's the same way I feel about Candmon."  
  
Piyomon paused for a minute. Julia looked down at her to see tears welling up in her eyes. "I just want to know if he loves me as well." Piyomon said at last.  
  
Julia placed an arm around Piyomon and took a deep breath before speaking. "Well Piyomon, I think you should be taking your own advice. You once told me that I should listen to my heart. That I have to take a chance, or I might end up regretting it for the rest of my life."  
  
Piyomon nodded, she remembered when she told that to Julia, it was the day after the Hanumon had appeared in the real world during last year's Christmas.  
  
"So take that risk Piyomon, don't let your insecurities scare you." Julia finished.  
  
Piyomon nodded, she looked up to Julia and smiled. "You're right Julia. Thank you."  
  
Julia smiled and nodded, "You're welcome."  
  
***************************************  
  
David and Candmon were having breakfast like every other morning. But today Candmon was unusually quiet. He hadn't said anything when they were outside collecting food for the day, nor did he say anything now that they were eating. He was worried about her partner, but he didn't what to push things either.  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. David knew that it could be no other than Julia. Only very few persons knew where he lived, and only Julia visited him on an almost daily basis, or at this time of day.  
  
David walked over to the wooden door, and opened it with his good arm. Sure enough, Julia was standing behind the door. Before David could even utter a simple 'good morning' Julia wrapped her arms around David as tightly as she could, a surprised David wrapped his good arm around her a moment later. He had no complains about the hug, but why the sudden outburst?  
  
As the two Digi-Destined hugged, Candmon noticed Piyomon entering the log house behind Julia. "Piyomon, I..."  
  
"Candmon, could we have a talk... in private?" Piyomon cut him off before he could complete that sentence.  
  
Candmon nodded and followed Piyomon out of the house.  
  
Julia had her face buried in David's shoulder, "I'm sorry!" she half cried, "I'm so sorry, David!"  
  
David moved so she was looking at Julia face to face. He could see how Julia's eyes were getting glassy with tears, but he couldn't tell if they were tears of sadness or tears of joy. "Julia, what do you have to be sorry for?"  
  
Julia looked at David's injured shoulder, the bandages that covered it to halfway down his arm, the cloth he had tied behind his neck to hold his arm still. David immediately noticed what Julia was looking at and smiled at her, "Julia, don't worry about it. It's okay, really."  
  
"No! It's not okay! You got hurt because of me!" replied Julia.  
  
David sighed, "Julia, I don't blame you for what happened, so you shouldn't blame yourself either. This is nothing for me, really. Besides, I would gladly take stabs from a hundred swords than to see you get hurt."  
  
That comment made Julia cry even more, "I'm so weak! If I were stronger, then you wouldn't have to risk your life to save me all the time!" she said with feeling.  
  
"Julia, you think I was this strong the minute I came here? It took me months for me to evolve Candmon into Meramon, and you managed to evolve your partner it in just a week! You may be a lot of things Julia, but weak is not one of them. Now please, stop crying. Seeing you like this hurts me more than the shoulder." David said as he used his good hand do wipe Julia's tears.  
  
At that moment, many things passed trough Julia's head at once, overwhelming her. David fighting Panjamon, David not killing Panjamon because she asked him not to, Panjamon stabbing David when he had turned his back, how she had wanted to kill Panjamon at that very moment... finally it was all too much for Julia.  
  
Leaning forwards, she kissed David with unrepressed passion. It was as if she needed something, but didn't know exactly what.  
  
The kiss caught David by surprise, especially from the sheer passion of it.  
  
As Julia kissed him, her hands started to caress David's hard chest then lower to his stomach... and then even lower.  
  
It then became very obvious to David as to where Julia was trying to go with this, so he pushed Julia away just like the last time this happened. "Julia, I'm sorry. I already told you why we can't do this. I just can't, I'm sorry."  
  
When David pushed her away, Julia started to cry uncontrollably. She fell to her knees and covered her face with her hands.  
  
This surprised David even more, now he was sure that there was definitely something wrong with Julia. She was never like this at all. David knelt in front of Julia, "Julia? What's wrong? I'm sorry if I hurt you, but I..."  
  
Julia cut him off. "No, it's not your fault," she said between sobs, "You're right, I shouldn't have done that. Why would anyone ever want to be with me!?"  
  
"What? Julia, what makes you say something like that?"  
  
"When that Panjamon stabbed you I wanted to kill him!" Julia blurted out as she was on her knees, crying, "If Candmon hadn't evolved and killed Panjamon, then I'm sure Piyomon would have evolved to Sabirdramon and would have killed Panjamon instead! I never had these feelings towards anyone before in my life! I'm a horrible, horrible person!"  
  
David flinched inside, he was afraid that something like this would happen sooner or later. It was the reason he didn't want Julia to get involved in this in the first place. "Don't say that Julia! That is not true! You're nothing like that! You have always show kindness towards others! You're the most caring and giving person I have ever known, don't you ever forget that!"  
  
Julia looked up at David, he could see the tear marks on her cheeks. "Then why?" she asked in a broken up voice, "Why did you push me away? Why can't we be together like that?"  
  
"I... can't tell you..." David answered looking away.  
  
"No! Tell me why!" Julia pressed.  
  
David closed his eyes tightly, not daring to look at Julia in the face right now, "Because I'm afraid! I'm afraid of what might happen! I don't want to make the same mistakes my parents did! That's what I'm afraid of! I'm nothing but a coward!"  
  
David's reply had surprised Julia. She knew that David still carried a lot of burden from his childhood, but she never knew it affected him this much. "David..."  
  
"I don't deserve someone as wonderful as you!" David continued.  
  
Julia shook her head, "Don't say that David! You are not a coward! You are the bravest person I have ever met! You would rather take all the burden and pain from others and suffer it all by yourself, just so others don't have to suffer it. If that's not courage, then I don't know what it is."  
  
David opened his eyes when he heard this; he looked up to see Julia. He could see all the love she felt for him in her eyes, and he was sure she was seeing the same thing in his eyes too. Without another word, both Digi-Destined kids moved in for a passionate kiss. And neither of them pushed the other away this time...  
  
******************************  
  
Piyomon was a fair distance away from David's house, Candmon following her. They had walked in silence the whole time; Candmon had wanted to say something the entire time, but stopped himself every time.  
  
Finally, they reached the forest that they usually went to when they wanted to be alone and Piyomon stopped walking and turned around to face Candmon.  
  
Candmon couldn't stay quiet anymore. "Piyomon, listen, I..."  
  
Piyomon looked down, not wanting to see Candmon's face right now, "Candmon... do... do you love me?"  
  
Candmon was surprised at hearing her question, "What makes you say that!?"  
  
Not looking up, Piyomon answered, "Candmon, what are we? I mean, what kind of a relationship is this? Whenever we're together, it seems that all we ever do is have sex. We don't do anything else. We barely even talk, and that is if we talk at all."  
  
"Piyomon... I..."  
  
But Piyomon hadn't finished, "I'm just tired of feeling like a sex toy, you know? I just drift along, never knowing when or if you're going to find someone who does it better for you, and then I'm left hanging. I know it sounds selfish, but..."  
  
"Piyomon, please. Don't say anymore."  
  
Piyomon finally looked up only to see that Candmon was hanging his head now.  
  
"I'm sorry Piyomon. You're right... I know I was wrong. I took you for granted, and it was selfish of me to do so. But please, don't doubt how I feel about you ever again."  
  
"Doubt it? I don't even know what your feelings are." replied Piyomon.  
  
Candmon looked down and away, "I know... I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner... but I didn't know how."  
  
Piyomon could swear that Candmon was actually crying right now.  
  
"Since I met David, all I have ever known is fighting and killing. Sex was the only outlet I could find. In a lot of ways, it still is."  
  
Now Piyomon was sure that Candmon was crying.  
  
"But then, then you showed up. You had this pure and innocent soul that just couldn't be corrupted. What could a Digimon as wonderful as you see in a murderer like me?"  
  
Candmon swallowed hard. It was clearly visible now that he was crying, even if his tears evaporated almost immediately due to him being a fire Digimon.  
  
"I know I had a lot of one night stands, but it's different with you... I feel different when I'm with you. Piyomon, I need you. I need your kindness; I need your sweetness. Maybe that's why I keep trying to seduce you the way I do. Maybe if I could keep you distracted with sex, making you coming back for more, then... maybe... you wouldn't go to be with someone else, someone who's better than me, someone who's not a murderer."  
  
Candmon turned around, his back to Piyomon.  
  
"I guess that makes me the selfish one, but I can't help it. I mean, you're just so perfect Piyomon. You're the kindest Digimon I've ever known. You are so precious to me. Just the thought of losing you... I know that if I did, a part of me would die, and I'd never get it back. I wanted you to be mine. I had to keep you."  
  
Just then, Candmon felt a pair of soft pink wings wrap around him just over his waist, followed by a head softly settling on his upper back. He closed his eyes, savoring the feeling of Piyomon being so close to him.  
  
"Candmon," Piyomon whispered lightly and soothingly, "All you needed to do was ask, and I never would have left you."  
  
Candmon then turned around and the two stood eye to eye. "I should have said this a lot sooner. I love you Piyomon, I love you so much."  
  
"And I love you too Candmon. I just wanted to hear you say it, that's all. I want to be with you. You've always been very good at pleasuring me, but I don't just want to have sex with you. I want to make love to you. I want us to feel love, not just pleasure."  
  
"That's just it Piyomon. I'm not sure I know how..."  
  
Piyomon leaned her head closer to his, "Then let me show you," she whispered seductively and then she kissed him...  
  
***************************  
  
Later, that same day.  
  
Both Digi-Destined and their respective partners were at the usual monitor that Julia used to go back to the real world. Before Julia opened the Digiport, David took her to a side, away from their Digimon, to talk.  
  
"Hum... Julia?" David fidgeted.  
  
"Yes David?" asked Julia.  
  
"Hum... about what we did earlier... I... I mean, I really enjoyed what we did but I... hum... I'm not..."  
  
Julia interrupted him, "What we did was just in the heat of the moment, I understand David. And I understand that you aren't ready yet to do more than what we did, it's okay. I won't force you into doing anything that you're not ready for."  
  
David nodded, "Thank you Julia."  
  
Julia kissed him on the cheek; "You're welcome."  
  
After that, Julia opened the Digiport with her D-3. A moment later she and Piyomon were back in her room.  
  
********************************  
  
Meanwhile, at a far away location unknown to the two Digi-Destined.  
  
A viral Gomamon was walking tough a long dark corridor. The whole place seemed like it was made from ice, from the walls to the floor.  
  
The viral Gomamon kept walking until he reached another Digimon. The new Digimon was humanoid in appearance, he was completely covered in a white suit except for the bottom half of his face, which was also white. He had long arms that ended in sharp claws, a pair of white bat like wings at the top of his back and a pair of horns at the sides of his head.  
  
"Lord Ice Devimon, I have news regarding General Panjamon's disappearance." the Gomamon said as he bowed his head in respect.  
  
Ice Devimon turned around to face Gomamon, "General Panjamon's disappearance? Alright, let's hear it."  
  
Gomamon nodded, "Well, you see... he was killed."  
  
Ice Devimon was surprised at this, "Killed? By whom?"  
  
"If our sources are correct, it was the legendary Digi-Destroyer." answered the viral Gomamon.  
  
"The Digi-Destroyer!? I though he was just a tall-tale... but he must be real if he was powerful enough to defeat General Panjamon in that modified freezing terrain I prepared." Ice Devimon clenched his right hand into a fist. "Damn!" he punched the floor, making a hole in the thick ice.  
  
"Damn this Digi-Destined!" Ice Devimon cursed out loud, "First those two ruin my plans at the far south, and now I have to deal with another one!"  
  
Gomamon trembled, hoping that Ice Devimon would not take out his anger on him. "Lo... Lord Ice Devimon... do... do you wish to send some of your troops to kill him?"  
  
Ice Devimon shook his head and grinned evilly, "That won't be necessary. If what I heard about the Digi-Destroyer is true, then there are better and safer ways to get rid of him. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Ice Devimon's piercing evil laughter echoed in the room.  
  
To be continued...  
  
*****************************  
  
Whew! I finally finished Chapter 10! It took me a LOOONG time to finish this chapter, even when I knew exactly what I wanted to happen.  
  
David and Julia did not have sex in this chapter. There was touching and caressing, but they did not go 'all the way'. Just wanted to make that clear for you.  
  
In the next chapter we'll find out more about this new menace to the Digi-Destined of Argentina, and how they will deal with it.  
  
Oh yeah, from now on I won't write the fun facts section, since I realized I was just writing what I tough was interesting to know, but not what you wanted to know! So from now on, I'll answer questions that you ask me trough feedback. And if you people don't have any questions, then I won't write anything in the fact section.  
  
Persona. 


	11. Chapter 11

South Digimon Diaries  
  
The story of the Digi-Destined from Argentina.  
  
By Persona  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon belongs to TOEI and Akiyoshi Hongo, and used without consent.  
  
The Diaries Universe belongs to Lord Archive, and is used with consent. All rights reserved.  
  
Okay now, on with the story.  
  
****************************************  
  
Chapter eleven: The Real World  
  
==============  
  
Julia's house, a week after Panjamon attacked the Betamon village...  
  
Julia was in her room, sitting at her desk, doing the homework that her math teacher had given the class for the day.  
  
Suddenly, the monitor of her computer lit up on its own accord, surprising her. Julia stood up from her desk; she recognized what was happening on her monitor all to well. It was a Digiport.  
  
Julia's eyes opened wide as saucers when she saw who was coming out of the Digiport: David and Candmon. The reason she was so surprised was because David never came to the real world, except an hour every week to see her uncle for therapy. And he usually opened a Digiport straight into her uncle's office to do that. She noticed David's battered form when both David and Candmon fell down on the floor from exhaustion, both Digimon and Digi-Destined were breathing heavily.  
  
Julia rushed next to David and knelt down on the floor. "Oh my... David, are you okay?" she saw that both David and Candmon had many cuts and bruises.  
  
"We're okay... just tired..." David closed his eyes when he said this.  
  
Suddenly the door opened, it was Julia's mother and Pyocomon.  
  
"Julia? We heard noises, is everything... Oh my god, what happened?" asked Julia's mother in shocked when she saw David lying on the floor next to a kneeling Julia.  
  
Pyocomon then noticed Candmon lying next to David, and noticed that he was injured too. "Candmon!"  
  
**********************  
  
A few minutes later, in the guest room of Julia's house...  
  
David and Julia were alone in the guestroom. David was sitting on the bed, while Julia was sitting on a chair next to the bed. David had taken off his left shoe and Julia had raised David's left foot, placing it on her lap to study it.  
  
She looked at a nasty looking bruise at David's left ankle. Julia played field hockey since she was in the first grade; she too had had her share of playing injuries. She knew how to recognize a twisted ankle when she saw one. "Well, it's a twisted ankle, but it doesn't look that bad. Give it a week or two and it'll be as good as new." she said to David.  
  
"Yeah, I figured as much." replied David.  
  
"So... care to tell me what happened to you?" Julia asked as she began to wrap a special cloth band that would keep David's foot immobile so it would heal properly.  
  
"Okay, I'll tell you. It all started yesterday's afternoon..."  
  
******************************  
  
- Flashback to yesterday afternoon, in the Digital World -  
  
To the untrained eye, David's log house was just next to a forest. But when David and Candmon had built the small house, they had taken many things in consideration. The location of the house was in a secure area, which David knew would be easy to hide in. Also, the forest right next to the house's location was David and Candmon's main food resource.  
  
Right now, both Digimon and Digi-Destined were deep into said forest, picking up different fruits from different trees. At first, it came as a surprise to David when he had first tasted the fruits of this forest, since they didn't taste like any fruit on Earth. Instead, they tasted like hamburgers, or fried fish, or smashed potatoes, or pizza... and a whole other bunch of strange tastes. In time, David had learned which taste came from which fruit.  
  
They usually went into the forest twice a day. Once at the crack of dawn, to pick up food for breakfast and lunch. After eating breakfast, both David and Candmon would train until it was time for lunch. After eating lunch they went back into the forest to pick up food for dinner. Which was what they were doing right now.  
  
Usually, Candmon would climb the trees and pick up the fruit, then toss it down where David would catch it with a sack. Today was not an exception, especially since David's injured shoulder had not yet healed.  
  
Candmon balanced himself with ease on one of the branches of the tree he was currently picking fruit from. He reached up and grabbed a round fruit that resembled an orange of the real world, but that both knew that it tasted nothing like orange, actually it tasted like egg salad. Like many times before, he tossed the fruit down. David easily cached the fruit into the sack.  
  
"How's it looking now?" asked Candmon from the tree.  
  
"The sack is half full, just a few more and we'll have enough for the day." replied David, as he looked at the contents of the sack.  
  
Candmon was about to grab another fruit, when he stopped and looked around. "David, did you hear that?"  
  
David looked around too. "Yeah, someone is here." Both of them had heard the footsteps of an approaching form, it made the mistake of stepping on a small twig. Living in the Digital World for three years, always looking over his shoulder for danger, had improved all of David's senses.  
  
Candmon jumped down from the tree to stand next to his partner. "We know you're in there! What do you want!?" yelled David.  
  
"Impressive, you have discovered me. But then, I shouldn't expect any less from the 'Digi-Destroyer'..." answered a voice from behind one of the trees. A second later, the owner of the voice stepped out in the open.  
  
It was a walking tree like Digimon, with arms that looked like branches, and openings on its trunk that were his eyes and mouth. A Woodmon.  
  
David flinched when he heard the Woodmon call him "Digi-Destroyer" it was never good when any Digimon called him that. "What do you want?" asked David, never keeping his guard down.  
  
"I think is pretty obvious. I came to defeat you." replied the tree Digimon.  
  
"Defeat me, how original." Said David sarcastically, angering the Woodmon and making Candmon giggle. Normally, David would just humor this Woodmon and fight him, and then defeat him in the most humiliating way possible. But that was the old David, "Look pal," he said to the tree like Digimon, "why don't you save yourself a beating and turn around while you can walk on your own."  
  
David's attitude was angering Woodmon by the minute. Digi-Destroyer or not, he was going to beat him no matter what! Without another warning, Woodmon yelled in anger and hit the spot where David and Candmon were standing. Both Digimon and Digi-Destined easily avoided his clumsy attack by jumping out of the way.  
  
David's experience in battle allowed him to know what kind of Digimon he was facing by the way he attacked. This Woodmon's attack was slow, hard, and untargeted. A baby stage Digimon would have done a better attack. This Woodmon fighting level was rather low; he was no match for him and Candmon. But then again, inexperienced Digimon like this were always very stubborn when it came to battle, mistaking bravery with stupidity.  
  
"Why do they always have to make things harder..." David sighed as he grabbed his D-3 with his good arm after letting go of the fruit sack. "Candmon! You know what to do!" a dark purple light started to come out from the small screen in David's D-3.  
  
"Okay David... Candmon evolve!" Candmon started to shine with the same purple light that was coming from David's D-3. A second later, a tall humanoid Digimon made out of fire was standing where Candmon was. "Meramon!"  
  
"You don't scare me! Take that!" Woodmon threw a punch to Meramon. Meramon's judgement on this Woodmon's battle skills were the same as David's, he knew that he was no match for an experienced Digimon like him. So, Meramon stopped Woodmon's attack with ease by grabbing his arm before it hit. Woodmon could feel a lot of heat coming from Meramon's hand that was holding the thick branch that was his arm. A second after that, Woodmon's arm burst into flames.  
  
"Aaaah! Fire! Fire!" Woodmon screamed as he ran around, moving his arm trying to put the fire out, but only making it worse.  
  
"Stupid Digimon... wood and fire don't make a good combination." said David as he watched Woodmon run away, looking for some water to soak his arm with.  
  
When Woodmon was gone, Meramon de-evolved back to Candmon. "What was that all about?" asked the fire Digimon.  
  
"I don't know... huh? What's that?" David saw a paper lying on the floor. "What's this, that Woodmon must have dropped it when he was running away." David picked up the paper and gasped when he saw what was written on it...  
  
********************************  
  
"So, what was on the paper?" asked Julia, as she listened to David's tale.  
  
In answer, David reached into his pant's pocket and withdrew a folded up piece of paper. He handed it to Julia.  
  
Julia grabbed the paper and unfolded it to read it. She was more than surprised by its contents.  
  
The paper looked like one of those Wanted signs on those old American Western movies. It had David's picture on it, but it made him look... well, evil. Below the picture was the following text: To every bounty hunter, I will pay $ 50,000 to whoever can bring me the head of the evil being known as the "Digi-Destroyer".  
  
"Oh my... why would someone want to do this to you?" asked Julia.  
  
"Well, I didn't know right away. It wasn't until later that I found out..."  
  
*****************************  
  
David and Candmon were walking on a large plain. They were both angry and they both wanted answers!  
  
The fight with the Woodmon was not an isolated incident, now they were sure of that! Just last night, a Togemon attacked them while they were sleeping, destroying David's log house in the process. They survived of course, but it will take weeks... even months to rebuild their house! It had taken David and Meramon a lot of self control to keep their promise of not killing any more Digimon unless they had no other choice. The Togemon just suffered some big burns, until it ran away like the coward it was. Only a coward would attack someone while they slept.  
  
The Togemon also had one of those "wanted" signs that the Woodmon had. David was going to find out who was behind all this, and then he was going to make him pay with interest!  
  
As they walked trough the plains, they saw a lone Digimon walking in the distance. It was an Icemon, and since they were very far away from anything remotely cold, it was more than suspicious. But more importantly, he was carrying what seemed like a stash of rolled up pieces of paper that looked very much like those wanted signs!  
  
"Hey you!" yelled David to the Icemon.  
  
Icemon turned his head to see who was calling out to him. As soon as he saw David and Candmon walking towards him, he turned around and started to run.  
  
At seeing the Icemon run, and knowing that it must have a reason to do that, David reached for his D-3 which started to shine with a dark purple light. "Candmon! Don't let that Icemon get away!"  
  
"Candmon evolve!" Candmon started to shine in the same purple light as David's D-3, when the light dissipated a tall man made out of fire stood in its place. "Meramon!"  
  
Meramon extended his right fist as he ran, "Fire Punch!"  
  
The ball of fire flew sure and fast towards the fleeing Icemon and over his head. Meramon wasn't aiming at Icemon, but to the ground just ahead of him. The fireball impacted on the ground with enough force to lift up some gravel and dirt. It was enough to make Icemon stop dead in his tracks, covering his face.  
  
When Icemon wanted to start running again, it was too late. Meramon and David had already reached with him. Meramon pinned Icemon's arms with both his hands, and lifted the ice Digimon over the ground, making him drop the things he was carrying.  
  
David picked up the rolled papers that Icemon had dropped, and unrolled one up to see what it was. Sure enough, it was another wanted sign with his picture on it.  
  
David turned to look at Icemon who was still being held tightly by Meramon. "Okay, start talking. Who are you working for? Why are you hanging this wanted signs all over the place?"  
  
"I'm not going to tell you anything!" said Icemon.  
  
"Meramon, melt this creep." ordered David as if it was the most common thing to do.  
  
That did the trick, "Wait! I'll talk, I'll talk!"  
  
Meramon smiled. He knew David didn't mean that last order, he was just trying to scare Icemon into talking, and it had worked like a charm.  
  
"Good." smiled David.  
  
**********************************  
  
"So, what did you find out? Who was placing the wanted signs?" asked Julia as she listened to David's story.  
  
"Ice Devimon." was David's simple answer.  
  
Julia tilted her head to a side, "Ice Devimon? Who's that?"  
  
"Well, I guess he's some kind of Digimon overlord, that has taken control of the freezing southern lands. He has gathered an army of Digimon to serve him, and apparently the Panjamon that we faced at the Betamon village was one of his subordinates. This Ice Devimon is trying to expand his domains north, and he won't stop until he has conquered as far as the northern jungles, turning everything into a permanent winter." answered David.  
  
"But that doesn't explain why he would go trough all the trouble of hanging wanted signs with your face all over the place." said Julia.  
  
"Actually it shows how smart this guy is. He must have found out that it was me who killed Panjamon, but instead of sending more of his Digimon to take care of me, he takes advantage of my 'fame', making every bounty hunter Digimon come after me to kill me instead." replied David. "That way he can kill two birds with one stone, he takes care of the 'Digi-Destroyer' without making his first move, that way nobody knows how powerful he really is, or how big of an army he has."  
  
Julia was surprised; she hadn't seen it that way.  
  
"Okay, but you still hadn't told me how you got beaten up so bad. Was it this Ice Devimon?" asked Julia, remembering what this conversation was about in the first place.  
  
David shook his head, "No, I haven't even seen the guy yet. It was one of the bounty hunter Digimon."  
  
Julia crossed her arms and smiled in mock surprise, "Huh? Are you telling me that the mighty David Albornoz got beaten by a common foe?"  
  
"Ha ha, very funny Julia." replied a smiling David, "I had a lot against me you know. First of all, I had an injured shoulder. Second of all, Meramon and I could easily handle one, two and even three adult Digimon. But when eight of them get together and agree to split the reward they would get if they kill me, then you can see just how much odds I had against me. I had no choice but to escape to the real world trough a Digiport."  
  
"Eight adult Digimon!? Oh David, I'm sorry I mocked you, I didn't know." Julia apologized.  
  
David shook his head and smiled, "It's okay." Although in the outside he did not show it, inside he was angry with himself. He and Meramon should have been able to deal with those eight Digimon bounty hunters, even if he did have an injured shoulder. What was wrong with him? Was he getting softer? And if so, why?  
  
When Julia finished bandaging the small cut on David's left hand, she noticed a growing dark spot on David's dark shirt, just where his injured shoulder was.  
  
"The injury on your shoulder re-opened." pointed out Julia.  
  
David looked down and to the right to his shoulder, and saw that indeed there was blood coming out of the bandaged injury. "Hmm, so it is."  
  
"Did you just noticed? Doesn't it hurt?" asked Julia.  
  
David shook his head; "It's not that bad."  
  
Julia frowned, "David, enough with the proud attitude! You can admit that you're in pain, I won't think any less of you! Nobody would!"  
  
"Okay, okay, I admit it. All my body hurts, happy?" replied David in a defensive manner.  
  
Julia smiled warmly, "Now that's better. Wait here, I'll go get some clean bandages to replace the ones on your shoulder."  
  
Julia stood up and walked to the door, when she opened she saw her mother standing there.  
  
"Huh? What is it Mom?" asked Julia.  
  
"Julia, could I have a talk with David?" asked Mrs. Martinez to her daughter.  
  
To be continued...  
  
======================  
  
Author's notes:  
  
I know, is cruel to put a cliffhanger right here. But it was the only place I could think of that would be okay. If I kept writing, then this chapter would turn out REALLY long, and I don't want that either.  
  
I might start working pretty soon; so even if I do have the following chapters planed out it might take me a lot longer than usual to write them.  
  
On a separate note: I had a small talk with other Diaries authors regarding some aspects of my story. I asked them what they tough about me making more author notes about Argentina which would allow me to make the story more interesting and with more complex characters. And I don't mean like the facts section, I mean like a full notes section about how it is like to live in Argentina. But I was afraid that doing that would just make the story boring.  
  
All the author's that answered that message agreed that it would be something interesting and that it wouldn't make the story boring, but more enjoyable instead.  
  
So that is why I'm writing the following notes about Argentina. If you don't care about that, or find it boring, then you don't have to read it, but it would help you to understand some aspects of the story better.  
  
Okay then, let's start:  
  
Let's start with the main differences in Argentina's laws when comparing them to the US.  
  
In Argentina you reach majority of age (in other words, you are considered an adult) at the age of 21. Before that you are still a minor, and therefore you lack the rights an adult would have. You can't own anything, you can't get married (well, you can but you need a signed permit of your parents to make it legal, marriage through church is not recognizable by law), etc.  
  
Also, abortion is illegal in Argentina no matter what were the circumstances. In other words, if you were raped and got pregnant as a result of that, you have to have the baby. (I know, it's silly but that's the way it is).  
  
You start to vote after you turn 16. But in Argentina you don't have a choice, you HAVE to vote no matter what. Not to do so is punishable by law. (If you had an accident or something and can't go to vote as a result, then you have to present a note signed by a doctor.)  
  
You can't vote just anyone. At every election you are presented with a list of candidates of every political party recognized by the nation at the respective election (in other words, you can't vote for yourself, unless you are one of the candidates), which include everything form left parties to right parties and everything in between them. Not voting for any of them is called a vote 'in blank'.  
  
By law, the president of Argentina has to be catholic (which is the most practiced religion over here). This is stupid, and silly. Some presidents were known to convert to catholicism just after they won the elections just so they could be president.  
  
It is silly that a country with so liberal thinking as Argentina. Has so many 'old fashioned' laws in its constitution. Then again, maybe the liberal thinking comes as a result of that.  
  
According to the constitution, education is mandatory but free. From mid school to college, everyone has the right to free education which is provided by the public schools (and colleges) of the country. In public schools you don't have to wear any uniforms, but you do have to follow a dress code, if you're a boy you can't wear short pants, or shirts with a big slogan on them (this is not followed much, and there aren't many schools that actually care about this one). The dress code for girls is the same, but they also have to wear a white dustcoat over your clothes. There are no dress codes in college.  
  
Private schools do have dress codes, but they are usually attended by kids who's parents can afford it. The private schools in Argentina are either english, german, catholic or of no ethnic group in particular (this last ones are usually founded by a national entity). And in a private school you do have to wear a uniform which is usually dark pants with a white shirt and a tie if you're a boy, or a plaid skirt (or scottish skirt in some cases) with a shirt (and some times a vest) if you're a girl. In winter they usually ad a sweater, with the school's colors, to the uniform.  
  
Sports are VERY important in Argentinean society. Everyone, no matter what, has practiced some sport some time in their life (chess is not really considered a sport, so it doesn't count.). If you haven't, then you would be considered 'weird'. In my case, I used to be the goalie of a small indoor soccer team. Sports are the most popular entertaining event, even more than movies or TV (I'm counting watching a game on TV as a spot even of course). Being the most popular of them Soccer (which is called football here), with Basketball, Rugby, Boxing and car-racing in a close second. Other popular sports are Volleyball and Handball. Not ALL of these sports have a professional league, most of them, like Rugby or field Hockey, are still amateur.  
  
Many of this sports are considered "just for boys" and others "just for girls" which means that if a girl practices a "boy's" sports she's considered a tomboy, and if a boy practices a "girl's" sport, he's considered a sissy. The most popular sports "for boys" are Soccer and Rugby. The most popular sport "for girls" is field Hockey. While this is changing a little every day, it still has a long way yet. The most traditional sport clubs (like SIC, Julia and David's club) STILL has a Rugby just for boys and Hockey just for girls policy.  
  
Some other sports, like Volleyball, Handball or even Basketball in some cases, can go either way.  
  
Sport events are part of our national history and identity. For example, a good soccer player is some times considered a national hero by many (Maradona is a perfect example of this).  
  
It is normal for kids to hear stories from their parents, or even their grandparents, about old sport events that have reached the rank of "legendary", old books about said events make them appear very poetic, epical and heroic. And nobody would argue that. There are even songs written about said "legendary" sport events. Since it was really strange to record a sport event on film until the late 70s, everything that happened before than is only remembered in old black and white pictures, what we read in old sports magazines and the stories we hear from our relatives. All of this helps them become a "legend".  
  
It would take too long to name all of this "stories", since they are too many of them. Every sport has its own story and its own legend, and many of them have more than just one (With Soccer being the one that has the most of this stories, with some of them going as far as the 30s and 20s).  
  
Many of the rivalries that Argentina has with other countries are only sport related. One clear example of this would be England. Argentineans HATE England (and they hate us too by the way), we hate everything that they are, everything that they do and all of their way of life. And we especially hate them in Soccer, Rugby, or any other sport that both countries happen to compete in. This rivalry only increased after the war for Islas Malvinas (a.k.a. Falkland Islands, but never call them that in the presence of an Argentinean if you don't want to get in a fight). You don't believe me? Well then, hear this: The date of the first time that Argentina defeated England in a Soccer match was declared a national day by the government.  
  
This is not the last thing that I will write about Argentina. I will add more as the story goes on and requires some deep explanation of why or how something or someone is the way he, she or it is.  
  
+ Persona + 


	12. Chapter 12

South Digimon Diaries  
  
The story of the Digi-Destined from Argentina.  
  
By Persona  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon belongs to TOEI and Akiyoshi Hongo, and used without consent.  
  
The Diaries Universe belongs to Lord Archive, and is used with consent. All rights reserved.  
  
Okay now, on with the story.  
  
============  
  
Chapter twelve: Parental counseling.  
  
============  
  
Last chapter:  
  
"Wait here, I'll go get some clean bandages to replace the ones on your shoulder." Said Julia with a smile.  
  
Julia stood up and walked to the door, when she opened she saw her mother standing there.  
  
"Huh? What is it Mom?" asked Julia.  
  
"Julia, could I have a talk with David?" asked Mrs. Martinez to her daughter.  
  
============  
  
All three stayed where they were in silence for a second. Finally, Julia spoke first. "Hum... okay..." she turned her head back to look at David, "I'll be right back." and then walked past her mother and out of the guestroom. She knew that, because of the current circumstances, it was not a good idea to argue with her mother.  
  
When Julia was out, Mrs. Martinez entered the guestroom and closed the door behind her. Then walked over to the bed and sat on the chair next to it, facing David. Mrs. Martinez looked at David for the first time ever, she had only heard about him from Julia, and according to her daughter, David was older than she was. Now that she met him, she tough that he didn't look older physically, but his demeanor was of someone many years older.  
  
David didn't know what to say, how to react, or what to expect. Julia didn't talk much about her parents while they were in the Digital World. He never knew why, but he guessed that it probably was that she felt guilty for having a family, and knowing that he didn't. And also David hadn't talk to a grown up for three years... actually he hadn't talk with another human being, except Julia, for the last three years. All he did was remain in silence, telling himself over and over not to screw up.  
  
The two of them remained in silence for about a minute, until Mrs. Martinez finally broke the silence. "So, you're David. I'm glad we can finally meet."  
  
David nodded, "Hum... likewise."  
  
"Julia has told me a lot about you." Mrs. Martinez replied.  
  
This actually worried David more, "Huh... the good things or the bad things?" he asked.  
  
Mrs. Martinez smiled lightly at David's nervousness, "A little of both." she replied.  
  
"Oh." was David's flat response.  
  
Another small period of silence, then Mrs. Martinez spoke again. "David. I'm not going to judge you for what you did, it's not my place to do that. Anyone would change after going trough an experience like yours." she replied, "I know that, somehow, I have." She added in a low tone of voice, so low that David didn't hear her.  
  
"Thank you... I guess." replied David, "you're worried about Julia, right?" he asked.  
  
Mrs. Martinez smiled lightly, "is it that obvious?"  
  
David shook his head, "Not really. But when you're in my line of work, you learn to read people's faces."  
  
"I see." Mrs. Martinez replied, "It's not just that I'm worried about her. It's just that ever since this started, she has... changed."  
  
Hearing Mrs. Martinez talk pained David. He knew what she meant. "I'm sorry. Julia won't admit it, but she knows she has changed too... I don't think there's a single Digi-Destined in the world who's life remained the same after they received their Digimon partner."  
  
Mrs. Martinez nodded, "I understand. It's just that... she's worried... I know she is... and she won't tell anyone... she just says that everything is okay... but I know it's not. I would rather she admit her pain than to fake happiness." as she talked, Mrs. Martinez eyes were staring to get glassy with tears.  
  
Seeing Mrs. Martinez reaction pained David even more. Julia was a very lucky girl to have a mother that worried about her so much. "Believe me. If I could spare Julia from pain by suffering it all by myself, I would do it without the shadow of a doubt." said David in a very serious voice.  
  
Hearing this, Mrs. Martinez smiled lightly. "I know." Mrs. Martinez put a hand on David's unhurt shoulder "David. You might not be the most perfect guy in the world. But you care about Julia, I mean really care about her. You would do anything to see her happy, anything. And that alone is enough for me. You're a good boy David."  
  
David also smiled, "Thank you Mrs. Martinez. That means a lot to me. It really does."  
  
Mrs. Martinez smiled even more, "Please, call me Maria."  
  
David nodded, "Okay, Mrs. Marti... I mean Maria."  
  
Just then, Mrs. Martinez noticed that David's injured shoulder was still bleeding from time to time. "Oh my... you're bleeding." she stood up and walked towards the door, "I'll go see what's taking Julia so long to bring those bandages."  
  
Mrs. Martinez opened the door before David could say anything and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Mrs. Martinez found Julia standing just in front of the guestroom door, holding a bag of bandages.  
  
"Mom... what did you and David talk about?" asked Julia.  
  
Mrs. Martinez smiled and shook her head, "Nothing important." walking away, she turned her head to look at her daughter "David is a good kid." and with that she walked away.  
  
Julia blinked a few times in confusion, then remembered why she had gone to get the bandages and quickly re-entered the guestroom.  
  
"Got the bandages." said Julia to David as she closed the door behind her.  
  
Julia sat in front of David like before, and was about to take off David's shirt so she could bandage his shoulder, when David stopped her.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked David.  
  
"David, I can't bandage your shoulder if you're wearing your shirt." replied Julia, as if the answer were obvious, which it was.  
  
"Oh... are you sure you can't do it with my shirt on?" asked David.  
  
Julia blinked a few times in confusion. "David? Are you embarrassed about me seeing you with your shirt off? You shouldn't, I mean, I have already seen you with your pants off."  
  
David shook his head, "I know, but you never saw me with my shirt off...it's not that I'm embarrassed... it's just that..."  
  
Julia didn't understand exactly what David meant, "David, there's nothing under there that would make me love you any less." she reassured him.  
  
David looked at Julia's eyes and saw nothing but concern in them, so he just nodded and allowed her to remove his shirt.  
  
Julia removed David's shirt very carefully so as to not move his injured shoulder too much. She gasped in surprise when she looked at David's uncovered torso.  
  
It was covered with scars, all of them had healed but had left a mark to remind their owner of the battles he fought. Many of them were little scars, and some others were pretty big. Panjamon's stab was only one more injury for the collection.  
  
Julia put a hand over her mouth and her eyes started to get wet with tears. She knew that David had suffered a lot from battling in the Digital World all by himself, but this was the first visual proof that she had of what David's suffering and pain had been like.  
  
David saw Julia's expression, and it pained him to see her sad. "It doesn't hurt anymore Julia, please don't cry, that's why I didn't want you to see them in the first place. I don't like to see you cry."  
  
Hearing David's words, Julia looked up at his face. It was incredible, he was the one covered in scars, and yet he was more concerned about seeing her cry. Julia raised her head and kissed a surprised David in the mouth for almost a minute before she pulled away. "David, I'm never going to let you go through more pain by yourself. I swear it!"  
  
David wasn't all that happy to hear Julia's words, sure, he was glad that she worried about him, but he didn't want her to get in any danger. It was just like he told Julia's mother just a moment ago: He would rather suffer by himself than to see Julia come to any harm. He wanted to say something about it, but figured that this was neither the time nor the place.  
  
Both Digi-Destined remained in silence as Julia replaced the bandages on David's injured shoulder.  
  
=====================  
  
Julia's mother walked into the dining room, passing by Pyocomon and Candmon who were talking there.  
  
She felt much better after talking with David, but she was still worried. From what she saw, David had some serious injuries, and he wasn't in any shape to go back to the Digital World any time soon. She knew that her husband was not going to be as understanding as she was about David staying here.  
  
After just a few minutes, Julia also walked into the kitchen. Mrs. Martinez, Pyocomon and Candmon all looked up to see Julia.  
  
"How is he?" asked Julia's mother.  
  
"He's asleep, he was tired." replied Julia.  
  
Candmon yawned. "I'm tired myself, I think I'll go join him for a nap." said Candmon as he walked out of the dining room, in the direction of the guestroom.  
  
"How was he?" asked Julia to he Digimon partner, referring to Candmon.  
  
"He had a few bruises here and there, but nothing major. A little rest and he'll be just fine." replied Pyocomon, "and David?" asked the Digimon.  
  
"His shoulder injury re-opened and he twisted a ankle. Besides that, he's basically okay, except for a few bruises here and there." replied Julia.  
  
Then Julia turned to look at her mother. She had something she wanted to ask, but she really didn't know how to ask.  
  
Mrs. Martinez could read Julia like a book, she knew what she wanted to know. "I have no objections against David staying here, if that is what you were wondering."  
  
Julia smiled a little and nodded, "Thank you, but that wasn't the only thing I wanted to ask."  
  
Mrs. Martinez nodded, "You wanted to know what your dad will say about this."  
  
Julia nodded.  
  
Mrs. Martinez sighed, "I'm not going to lie Julia. He's not going to be very happy about it... actually, he's going to be down right angry."  
  
"I was expecting as much... but we have to convince him. David can't go back to the Digital World now. Even less in the condition he's in." replied Julia.  
  
Mrs. Martinez nodded, "I know Julia, I know. Let's just confront him together when he gets here, and hope for the best. Okay?"  
  
Julia smiled, "Yes. Thank you mom."  
  
===========  
  
David opened his eyes lazily. How long had he been asleep, it felt like an eternity.  
  
He must have been very tired, since he had been lying down on the bed while he slept. And he always slept sitting, never laying down, it was a vulnerable position.  
  
David sat up, wincing as he felt the pain of placing weight on his injured shoulder. Looking around, he saw that Candmon was also in the room. The fire Digimon was asleep, laying down on the carpeted floor.  
  
David was suddenly startled when he heard someone yelling someplace in the house. He didn't recognize the voice, but he could deduce by the tone that it had to be an adult male.  
  
David got off the bed, and shook Candmon awake.  
  
Candmon opened his eyes and sat up on the floor. "Huh? David? How are you?"  
  
"I've been better. And you?"  
  
"A few bruises here and there, but I'm okay." replied Candmon. Then he turned his head to the door, "Who's yelling like that?" Candmon was also able to hear the yelling.  
  
"I don't know." replied David, "let's go check it out." he added.  
  
After that, David walked out of the guest room. Limping slightly from his twisted ankle. Candmon followed him soon after.  
  
==============  
  
Following the voices, David and Candmon reached the house's living room. Digimon and Digi-Destined peeked inside.  
  
Three people were standing at the living room. Julia, Julia's mom, Maria, and a man that seemed to have the same age as Julia's mom. David guessed that he had to be Julia's dad.  
  
They were having an argument.  
  
"...but dad..." said Julia.  
  
"No! And that is final!" answered Julia's father, his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"Raul, he has no place else to go, he needs our help." Maria tried to reason with her husband.  
  
"What about his family?" asked Julia's dad, Raul.  
  
"He doesn't know where they are, I told you that already dad!" replied Julia. "Dad, he's badly injured, he can't go back to the Digital World like that, he'll get killed!" she added, tears starting to come out of her eyes.  
  
"I don't care!" was Julia's dad's answer.  
  
Julia started to cry even harder.  
  
"We're sorry." a new voice came from the living room's door. The three of them turned to see the source.  
  
David and Candmon were standing right at the door. David was hanging on the doorframe with his good arm so as to keep his injured foot from touching the floor.  
  
From were he was standing, Julia's dad could see just how injured David was. The kid looked like he had fought an entire army by himself, and lost.  
  
"David..." Julia started.  
  
"No, it's okay... he's right. I should have never come here... We'll go back to the Digital World." David cut her off.  
  
"But... you can't fight like that! Ice Devimon's mercenaries will kill you in an instant!" Julia cried.  
  
"I'd rather have that than to see another family get destroyed because of me." was David's answer. He looked down at Candmon, "let's go." the Digimon nodded and the two started to slowly walk away from the living room.  
  
"No! David please, wait!" Julia cried out, then turned to look at her dad once again, "Dad! Please! Please let him stay! I'll do whatever you want! I'll never ask for anything in my life! But please, please let David stay here! Please!" Julia's tears were flowing out of her eyes like a waterfall.  
  
Julia's mother moved in to hold Julia into a hug, Julia immediately buried her face in her mother's shirt, soaking it with her tears. Julia's mother looked at her husband with a disappointed look, as she stroked Julia's hair trying to calm her down, with little success.  
  
Raul looked at her daughter cry, at the way his wife was staring at him, at the limping David walking away.  
  
Finally, he sighed and uncrossed his arms. "Fine, he can stay."  
  
Julia's mom smiled. Julia turned to look at her dad, her tear struck face seemed to shine like the sun. "Really!?"  
  
Julia's dad nodded, "Yes."  
  
Julia ran towards David, who had stopped in surprise when he heard Julia's dad. "You heard that David!? You can stay! You can stay!" Julia hugged him as hard as she could. David winced a little since the hug was reminding him just how much he was injured, but allowed Julia to hug him as much as she wanted to.  
  
David and Julia looked up when Julia's parents walked towards them. "But while he's here, he has to help out with the house's chores." said Raul.  
  
David nodded his head, "Okay. Thank you very much."  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
To be continued...  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Author's notes:  
  
To understand better why Julia's parents are the way they are, I need to give you a bit of Argentina's modern history. (Especially the late 70s and early 80s, period where Both of Julia's parents were teenagers)  
  
(Small note: remember that when I mention, Right, Center and Left I mean it in the political sense.)  
  
I'm not going into he full details as to just how or why Argentina was the way it was during the 70s and 80s (it would take too long), I'm just going to explain it:  
  
From 1976 to 1983 Argentina was ruled under an ultra-right military government (a.k.a. Fascism).  
  
Thousands of people were abducted by the government because they were socialists, or were just considered activists. Nobody had any constitutional rights whatsoever. The abducted people were tortured to death in the most brutal and terrible ways imaginable, then they were thrown into the sea from an airplane where their bodies would never be found.  
  
These abducted people are known today as the disappeared. People that are not legally dead since there was no record of them being abducted, nor any death certificate, nor any body that could prove that they are actually dead. In fact, the government even abducted women who happened to be pregnant at the time, and had their babies while in captivity. These babies are full grown adults today, and they are still trying to finds out who they are, some of them don't even known that they are sons of disappeared.  
  
Now, Julia's mother was not originally from San Isidro. She was born and raised in La Plata, a city located a few miles south of Buenos Aires city (La Plata is Buenos Aires' (the province) capital, while Buenos Aires (the city) is the country's capital), during the 70s she was a high school student in La Plata.  
  
In 1976, high school students of La Plata made a demonstration for their right to have student bus tickets (Note: Back then, if you went to a public middle school, then you paid a reduced price for bus tickets, these teens of La Plata wanted the same right for students of public high schools.)  
  
The seven class representatives were abducted by the government because they were considered "Socialist Activists", only one of them was seen again. These kids were no older than 17 years of age. This was just one of the many atrocities that happened during that time.  
  
Now, in my story, Julia's mother was a good friend with this students (Julia's mother is a fictional character of course) and even if she wasn't the one that was abducted by the government, she still knew of the atrocities that happened. This is what she meant when she said "I know that, somehow, I have."  
  
This is the main reason why Julia's mother is a strong believer that nobody should be judged by what they think, that everyone should be listened too in the most impartial way possible.  
  
Julia's father is another story: For starters, he lived all his life in San Isidro. San Isidro, was (and still is) an upper-middle class neighborhood. (People have money, but not enough to be considered rich). He had gone all his life to private schools, and private universities. Also, being form there, he's of the UCR, which is basically a center-right political party, and very old fashioned in many of their beliefs (is also one of the most old political parties of Argentina that still exists.) His experience with the military government years were different with him. People like him knew of what was happening, and knowing that there was nothing they could do about it, he choose to ignore it.  
  
These are the reasons why he acts the way he acts and thinks the way he thinks regarding David, the fact that his daughter is a Digi-Destined and the existence of Digimon.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Other notes, regarding that note about Argentina's president having to be catholic that I mentioned in the previous chapter's author notes:  
  
There were some recent changes to the national constitution. And now the president doesn't have to be catholic. He can be of any religion he wants to. (Still, he has to swear "by God, by the country, and by the holy writings" but it doesn't specify which holy writings, so it can be any religion's.)  
  
In fact, we very recently had an elected governor of one of the provinces who was jewish, and he was able to swear over a jewish bible instead of a catholic one. 


	13. Chapter 13

South Digimon Diaries  
  
The story of the Digi-Destined from Argentina.  
  
By Persona  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon belongs to TOEI and Akiyoshi Hongo, and used without consent.  
  
The Diaries Universe belongs to Lord Archive, and is used with consent. All rights reserved.  
  
Okay now, on with the story.  
  
============  
  
Chapter 13: Therapy session.  
  
============  
  
Dr. Martin Rojas was in his office, waiting for his next appointment to arrive. But he knew that his next appointment wouldn't be coming from the door like all the rest.  
  
Not indeed. He had already turned on his computer on his desk, and pointed the monitor in the other direction so it would face the other side of the desk. That way David wouldn't appear on his desk, like it had happened the first time.  
  
David Albornoz... he was probably one of the most incredible cases in his whole career as a therapist. Not a single book in the world would have helped him solve this case.  
  
He had started giving David therapy sessions as a favor to his niece, Julia, but now he was doing it for the sake of doing it. It was a challenge. Never in his life would Dr. Rojas even think that a person would have as much issues as David. And especially not as young as he was.  
  
And him living in another dimension of some sort didn't help things. He didn't believe it until he had seen David coming out of his computer for the first session, and with that walking-candlestic, Candmon, that was always with him.  
  
He had had a general idea of what had happened to David from talking with Julia before his first session. But after Dr. Rojas talked to David he found out that it was much worse.  
  
Davd had so many traumas that he was sure that it would take a long time for him to be completely mentally cured, if he ever gets cured completely that is.  
  
David's main issue was that he had a severe case of the "border" syndrome. In which a subject is so far into a lifestyle that would turn a person insane, that he manages to see his reality in a different way just so he can survive.  
  
David was being cured of this problem already before he came to see him. Apparently what had caused it in the first place was being away from other human contact for three years, and during that time he had no choice but to kill or be killed. He saw himself as nothing more than a killing machine, and as such he managed to almost completely erase his emotions. Seeing Julia in an almost regular basis has helped David start to see himself more like a human, and not just a killing machine. He was in his road to recovery on this, it will be slow, but he will eventually be cured.  
  
Unfortunately, that was only one of David's many problems.  
  
When he went into the Digital World he was just about to enter puberty, he was starting to develop as a person. But he was taken away from a normal lifestyle, and was forced into a complete different one. Away from any other human, his only sentient companies were the Digimon. And so, he started to see himself more like a Digimon than a person. Fortunately, that was not completely, David had shown in the tests that he doesn't see himself as a Digimon, but he doesn't see himself as a 'human being' either. He seems more comfortable being around Digimon than around people. Except for Julia, he doesn't like talking to other persons. He didn't talk much during the first session, it wasn't till the second session that he was more open up, and it was only because Julia told him to be more open up.  
  
This problem will be more difficult to work out since David hasn't even realized he has this problem yet, and is in denial about it.  
  
This problem is dragging more secondary problems that have, over the years, settled into David's way of thinking as 'natural'.  
  
For example, David had a severe anger management disorder. Dr. Rojas could say that at first David focused it on everything that he labeled as "wrong" or "bad", but it is easy to say that now it is focused more in what happens to Julia. He sees himself as her protector.  
  
The next issue is probably the only one that was starting to develop before he went in the Digital World, but was only completed after it happened. Being the son of a very young marriage, he always saw himself as a burden for his parents, that he was keeping them form happiness. This made him get used to feeling pain and guilt, and this only increased after he went to the Digital World. He has gotten so used to feeling pain of any kind, physical and emotional, that he actually feels guilty when someone else has to suffer. He actually wants to feel pain, both physical and emotional, if that would keep others form suffering said pain.  
  
David also suffered form what could be called the "outcast" syndrome. He has been so far away from other human beings, that he has forgotten proper behavior in a society of people. This was probably the easiest issue to solve, its just a matter of him re-learning proper manners and behaviors. Of course that it would be impossible unless the other issues are solved first.  
  
Finally, he has a terrible fear of the "normal" world. So far he has only agreed to come back from the Digital World only for the therapy sessions. And even then, he only stays in the office, coming out of the computer on the desk trough one of those "Digiport" things as he called them. Dr. Rojas was not entirely sure why David doesn't want to return to the normal world in a more regular basis. It could be either because he's afraid to face again all the harshness that he has lived during his youth, or that he has gotten so used to the Digital World that he feels more at ease living there. Then again, there was the possibility that the problem was actually a combination of both things.  
  
Dr. Rojas was taken out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. That was not good. He always locked the door to his office when he gave sessions to David so nobody would see him come in and out of the computer's monitor. But he couldn't use that as an excuse for keeping the door locked. And David was sure to arrive at any minute now. He had to get rid of whoever was behind the door, fast.  
  
Dr. Rojas stood up from his desk and quickly walked to the door.  
  
"Who is it? I'm really busy right now." he said trough the door, hoping that it would be enough to make whoever was at the other side of the door go away.  
  
The answer that he got completely shocked him.  
  
"Dr. Rojas, it's me David. I'm here for this week's session." the voice coming from the other side of the door was David's, no doubt about it.  
  
But that couldn't be! David never showed up from another place that wasn't the computer! Quickly, Dr. Rojas unlocked the door and opened to make sure that it was David at the other side of the door.  
  
As he opened the door, he could see that, in fact, it was David and Julia standing behind the door. Neither of them had their Digimon with them. Candmon had accompanied David only on his first session, and then left since Dr. Rojas said that he had to talk alone with David.  
  
"David... you are actually here, and you didn't come out of my computer." commented Dr. Rojas.  
  
David nodded, "I know... it's not like I have a choice. The Digital World is not safe for me right now."  
  
Dr. Rojas nodded, "Okay, why don't you take a seat and we'll talk about it." he looked up at Julia, "Julia, if you don't mind staying at the waiting room, you can stay."  
  
Julia nodded, she had planned on staying. She had to walk David back home.  
  
Dr. Rojas closed the door of his office as David walked inside.  
  
**************************  
  
An hour later, David and Dr. Rojas walked out of the office. Seeing them, Julia dropped the old magazine she was reading and walked towards them.  
  
"Okay David, ready to go home?" asked Julia.  
  
"Actually," said Dr. Rojas, "Julia, I would like to have a talk with you before you leave."  
  
Julia was surprised at this, but soon dismissed it and nodded, "Okay."  
  
"David, you don't mind waiting out here for a minute, right?" asked Dr. Rojas.  
  
David shook his head, "No, that's okay."  
  
Dr. Rojas nodded, and closed the door of his office as Julia walked in. So the two of them could have a private conversation.  
  
"So uncle, what did you wanted to talk about?" asked Julia.  
  
"It's about David." answered Dr. Rojas.  
  
Julia remained silent, waiting for her uncle to continue.  
  
"You see, David has been afraid of coming to the real world for a long time now. And it's not because he feels safer in the Digital Wolrd than here. It's because he's afraid of what the real world reminds him of." Dr. Rojas explained.  
  
Julia nodded, "I see... but why are you telling me this uncle?"  
  
"Because I need you to do something for him." replied Dr. Rojas, "I want you to help him take as much experience from this forced stay in the real world as you can. He only remembers bad things form the real world, I need you to help him remind him of the good things as well. Make him realize that this is not the horrible place he thinks it is. Can you do that Julia."  
  
"I'll... I'll try. If you think it'll help him."  
  
"It will." replied Dr. Rojas.  
  
Julia nodded and smiled, "Then I'll do it."  
  
****************************  
  
A while later, Julia and David were walking back to Julia's house. Slowly since David had a hurt ankle.  
  
"So, what did you and your uncle talked about back there?" inquired David.  
  
"Oh, nothing important." replied Julia, doing her best to appear casual. Then she turned to look at David, "So, what do you want to do when we get back?"  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" asked David.  
  
"Well, you didn't think you were going to just do chores all day and then go to sleep, right?" asked Julia.  
  
"Actually, I was." replied David.  
  
"Well, you're wrong David Albornoz. You are now a guest in my house, and I'm going to make sure that you have the time of your life!"  
  
"Julia, you don't have to, really. I don't want to be a bother."  
  
"Oh, but I WANT to do it. It's no bother at all." replied Julia.  
  
"Okay... if you say so."  
  
"Good. So, answer the question, what would you like to do?" Julia asked again.  
  
David tough for a while, then answered. "Well, there's something that I've been just DYING to know."   
  
"Ask way."  
  
"Well, I became I went to the Digital World in mid September of 1999."  
  
"Yes, you told me before... so, what is it that you wanted to know?" inquired Julia, not sure where David was trying to go with this.  
  
"So, I wasn't here to see the Rugby World Cup, which started in October. Could you tell me how it went?"  
  
Julia smiled, this was just the kind of things her uncle told her that David should experience. "Actually, the Pumas totally kicked ass."  
  
David's eyes opened wide. "Really?"  
  
"Oh yeah. The first match was against the home team, Wales. And they lost. But then they played against Samoa and Japan, and they won both of them."  
  
"The Pumas beat Samoa!? Alright! Those dirty bastards deserves it." David now sported a huge smile, and Julia couldn't help but smile as well. "I can't believe the Pumas actually qualified for the second round. They never did that before."  
  
Julia knew that David was going to be dancing with joy when he heard the next thing "Actually, the Pumas also won the second round and qualified for the quarterfinals."  
  
David looked at Julia in disbelief, "You are not kidding are you?"  
  
"Why would I?"  
  
"Who did we play against?" asked David.  
  
"Ireland."  
  
"Ireland!? The Pumas beat Irealnd!?" David exclaimed in disbelief.  
  
"They sure did."  
  
David smiled for a while, then his smiled turned upside down. Julia noticed this, "David? What's wrong? Aren't you happy?"  
  
"Yes, I'm happy. I'm very happy... I just wish I could have been here to see it." replied David.  
  
Julia smiled at him, "What if I told you that you can?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Didn't I tell you? My dad is a Big Rugby fan. He recorded all of the Pumas' games on tapes. Once we get back you can watch them as much as you want." explained Julia.  
  
"Really? Well, let's go! I can't wait to get back!" David hurried his pace as much as he could, considering he had an injured leg.  
  
Julia smiled at David. She was very happy for him. This was just what her uncle had talked about. Thinsg were definitely looking up for the Digi-Destined.  
  
To be continued...  
  
**************************  
  
Author notes:  
  
Maybe David's response to the Pumas' performance might seem a little exaggerated for you, but believe me, it's not.  
  
Like I said in the author notes of Chapter 11, sport events are a VERY important part of Argentina's national identity.  
  
I have said this before, but I'll repeat it. The Pumas is the name of Argentina's national Rugby team.  
  
Everything that Julia told David about the Pumas's performance in the Rugby World Cup of 1999 is true of course. In case you were wondering, Argentina did not make it past the quarterfinals in the world cup. They lost against France, a country considered as a world power in Rugby.  
  
As for why David called the players of Samoa "dirty bastards" that has an explanation. Samoa is famous in the world of Rugby for always having teams that play too rough and downright dirty. Samoa has also become kind of Argentina's nemesis in the last world cups, since by some strange twist of fate, they always ended up in the same group as us, and they always eliminated us. The World Cup of 1999 was different, hence why David was so happy to hear that the Pumas defeated Samoa.  
  
Now, I'm going to use this author notes section to explain a little more about Argentina's society:  
  
Argentineans have actually four meals a day. Breakfast and lunch is at the same time as any other country, although Argentineans' eat a much lighter breakfast. (You'll never see an Argentinean eat bacon with eggs early in the morning.) Dinner would be the first difference. When I was living in Indiana, I noticed how people ate dinner at 6 or 7 in the afternoon.  
  
That is WAY too early of us. In Argentina we eat dinner at about 9, and at some cases at 10. This leaves one last meal, which is located between lunch and dinner, called merienda. I have tried to find a translation for it, but I didn't find one. The closest one could be what the British call Tea Time.  
  
But we don't drink tea (well, most people don't) you usually eat toast with jelly with a glass of milk. There's also another drink for this time that most foreign people misjudge when they see it: Mate.  
  
Mate could be considered as an 'upside down tea' instead of putting some herbs in a cup of boiling water, you pour some boiling water in a cup full of crushed leaves. The leaves come from a plant that as far as I know can only be found in South America, and people refer to it with the same name as the drink, in other words Mate Plants. To drink it you have to put a special metallic "straw" in the cup, the straw has a filter at one end, so to keep the herbs from entering it, and allowing the person to drink the boiling water, filled with the herbal taste. Everyone drinks it a different way. Personally, I like it with LOTS of sugar, since it's very sour for me to drink it alone.  
  
The reason why it's misjudged by foreign people is because they think is some kind of drug. They always make questions like, "Is this legal?" or "Is it safe?" We usually hide it, but we fell terribly offended by this sort of questions.  
  
According to people, the food is one of the best features about Argentina. Every time they make a survey with tourists from all over the world, they ask them what they liked the most about Argentina and they almost always answer: The food.  
  
The most popular food in Argentina would be meat. You just CAN'T be a vegetarian in Argentina. For those of you that follow basketball, I remember that they once did an interview on TV to Manu Ginobili, and when they asked him what he missed the most, he said meat. (Actually, he said that he could get meat in the US, but that there's nothing like Argentinean meat.) And this guy is living in TEXAS!  
  
We eat meat about four or five times a week. And not just little pieces, I mean HUGE juicy ones. Argentina produces so much meat that has enough to feed its entire population, and still have enough left to export. We eat every part of a cow, and I do mean every part. Except for the skin, the bones, the eyes and the reproductive system, we eat everything else: The brains, the livers, the stomachs, well, you get the idea.  
  
- Persona - 


	14. Chapter 14

South Digimon Diaries  
  
The story of the Digi-Destined from Argentina.  
  
By Persona  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon belongs to TOEI and Akiyoshi Hongo, and used without consent.  
  
The Diaries Universe belongs to Lord Archive, and is used with consent. All rights reserved.  
  
Okay now, on with the story.  
  
============  
  
Chapter 14: Ice trouble. (Part 1)  
  
============  
  
Ice Devimon's fortress, somewhere at the freezing southern lands of the Digital World:  
  
"So, he's dead?" asked Ice Devimon.  
  
"Y... yes." replied Minotarumon.  
  
Ice Devimon stood with his back turned to the bounty hunters that had come to his palace, they were here to claim the reward for having killed the Digi-Destroyer, a.k.a. David Albornoz.  
  
Ice Devimon turned his head to look at the Minotarumon that acted as the leader of the group. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes... we are sure... we attacked him all at once, all eight of us." Minotarumon gestured to the other seven Digimon bounty hunters behind him, "he... he never stood a chance."  
  
Ice Devimon turned and walked closer to the gigantic humanoid bull, so he was standing face to face with him. "That's not true. What happened with the Digi-Destroyer?"  
  
Minotarumon gulped, "I... I'm telling the truth! He's dead!" he exclaimed, getting nervous, the other bounty hunters were nervous as well.  
  
Ice Devimon was not stupid. He could read this Digimon's expression, his tone of voice, the way he spoke to him. He might have been able to pull of his lie with another Digimon, but Ice Devimon was just too intimidating. "I hate it when people lie to me." Ice Devimon grabbed Minotarumon by the neck, and his eyes started to shine an eerie blue.  
  
Minotarumon screamed in pain as he could feel a cold chill running trough his body, ice started to form everywhere on his body, and a second later he was turned into an ice statue.  
  
"You bastard!" Seeing this, two of the bounty hunters rose their weapons. A Gorimon rose up his cannon arm while a Vadermon rose his ray gun. Both fired at Ice Devimon at the same time.  
  
Ice Devimon punched the shots away with both his arms. The shots hit the walls at his sides, leaving a mark on the icy wall. "Do you think you can harm me in my own palace?" said Ice Devimon, he placed both hands on the ground, as his eyes shone one more time with an eerie blue.  
  
Gorimon and Vadermon noticed too late the two stalagmites of ice that were coming out of the floor below them. The two spikes of ice pierced trough the Digimon like they were tissue paper. They screamed in pain and exploded into data.  
  
Ice Devimon looked at the remaining bounty hunter Digimon in the room, which were paralyzed in fear. "Okay now. Talk and you may live, lie to me again and you will suffer a very painful death! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE DIGI-DESTROYER!!?"  
  
**********************  
  
A while later in another section of the icy palace:  
  
Sorcerymon, one of the generals in Ice Devimon's army, walked trough the icy hallway. He had been summoned by Lord Ice Devimon himself, for an important mission. But he didn't know what the mission was yet.  
  
He reached a set of large double doors, two Icemon guarding the door at each side.  
  
"I'm here to see Lord Ice Devimon." said Sorcerymon to one of the guards.  
  
The Icemon nodded, "Yes, he has been expecting you, General Sorcerymon. You may enter." as he said this, the two Icemon turned around and pushed the double doors open. As Sorcerymon entered the large doors, the Icemon closed them behind him.  
  
Sorcerymon found himself in a huge room, the walls, floor and ceiling were made of ice, just like the rest of the palace.  
  
"You called for me, my lord?" asked Sorcerymon seemingly to the darkness.  
  
"Yes I did." out of the darkness that seemed to fill the room almost completely stepped the owner of the huge palace, Ice Devimon. "I have a very important mission for you."  
  
"What is it?" asked Sorcerymon.  
  
"As you know, I have tried to get rid of the Digi-Destined known as the Digi-Destroyer." said Ice Devimon.  
  
Sorcerymon nodded, he knew all about Ice Devimon's plan to get rid of David by using bounty hunters.  
  
"Well, it seems that he has managed to escape the hunters by going to the human's world. So, I want you to use your powers to go to the human's world. There you will seek the Digi-Destroyer, and end his life once and for all." finished Ice Devimon.  
  
Sorcerymon gasped, "But my lord... wasn't he the one that defeated General Panjamon? I don't think I'm powerful enough to complete this task."  
  
"Don't worry. Humans are fragile and weak, now he is injured and tired from his many battles to defend himself from the bounty hunters. He has to be destroyed now, before he has had a chance to recover. Sorcerymon, you are one of my Generals, and as such your powers have been increased. I'm sure that you'll be able to succeed in this mission." replied Ice Devimon.  
  
Sorcerymon nodded, "I see. Then I shall do my best, my lord." he replied. Sorcerymon gave a saluto to Ice Devimon before turning around to leave the room the same way he had come in.  
  
Even if Sorcerymon was an Adult level Digimon, he was the most loyal of all of Ice Devimon's soldiers, which was the reason that Ice Devimon named him as one of his generals.  
  
Ice Devimon smiled evilly as Sorcerymon left. Thanks to his "Ice Soul" he has gathered an army of powerful and obedient ice Digimon.  
  
It all had started a while ago, after he found this strange controlling device that must have come from a Digimon from the jungles at the north. Ice Devimon had heard that some powerful Digimon had tried to take over this area of the Digital World, and had used a strange device to control the minds of every Digimon that he used it on. That Digimon must have been defeated by the local Digi-Destined kids, but some of his controlling devices were missed by them, and were still intact.  
  
Ice Devimon spent many days studying the strange small controlling device, learning how it worked and what were its components. That is how he managed to make his own device, which he called the "Ice Soul Chip". The tool that would allow him to turn the digital world into a frozen wasteland, and create his own Ice Empire.  
  
The Ice Soul Chip, or simply the Ice Soul was a small device that looked like a shiny stalagmite of ice. When that small stalagmite of ice is used against an Ice type Digimon, the small icy needle pierces into the Digimon's skin, and its absorbed into the body of its victim.  
  
The effects are immediate. The Ice Soul didn't actually 'control' the Digimon in question. Ice Devimon decided that having an army of very powerful, mindless robots wasn't very useful. A good soldier needed to think, not just fight.  
  
Still, the Ice Soul made its victims cold and heartless, hence its name the "Ice Soul". This made them more aggressive, stronger, and bendable to Ice Devimon's will.  
  
But it didn't stop there. The Ice Soul also increased the power of the Ice Digimon that it infected, and it also caused them to have an aura of coldness. This aura of coldness caused the temperature around them to be always very low, and to start snowing. And was the key factor that was going to allow Ice Devimon to turn the Digital World into a frozen wasteland.  
  
The only flaw of the Ice Soul was that it only worked on Ice type Digimon. But that was more than enough for Ice Devimon's plans.  
  
All of his troops had this Ice Soul Chip device in them, and with the Digi-Destroyer out of the way, he could send them everywhere, covering everything in freezing snow. No plant could grow, no sunlight will ever shine again... yes, it would be beautiful.  
  
*************************************  
  
In the real world, at the backyard of Julia's home.  
  
It had been a week since David and Candmon were guests in the Martinez residence.  
  
David's shoulder was healing well, but he still couldn't use his arm. His injured ankle was better now, and it didn't hurt when he walked anymore. For his part, all of Candmon's bruises were completely healed.  
  
Right now, Canmdon had evolved to his Adult form of Meramon. The fire Digimon was holding a rather heavy looking boulder over his head using both hands.  
  
David was standing besides him, holding his D-3 with his good hand. Even though David wasn't holding anything over his head, he was swearing, like if he was doing a great effort.  
  
"David?" Julia's voice came from inside the house. A second later Julia opened the door to the backyard, and turned her head to look around until she spotted David and Meramon.  
  
The first thing she noticed was that Candmon was in his evolved form. The second thing she noticed was that he was holding one of the yard's decorative boulders over his head with both arms. She decided not to interrupt them.  
  
About a minute after that, Meramon's grip on the boulder seemed to weaken. "I won't be able to do this much longer." he warned.  
  
"Okay, put it down." replied David.  
  
Meramon obeyed, and dropped the boulder on the yard, on the same spot that he picked it up from. As soon as he did that, he devolved back to Candmon. He looked tired. "How long?" asked Meramon to his human.  
  
David looked at his D-3, that had been working as a stopwatch. "Six minutes and fifty-two seconds." He then looked at Candmon, "I'm sorry Candmon."  
  
Candmon shook his head, "It's not your fault David. You're badly injured."  
  
"I know, but still..."  
  
Julai choose that moment to interrupt. "Excuse me David, Candmon, what are you two doing? It's not safe to evolve Candmon out in the open, someone might see you."  
  
David and Candmon turned to look at Julia, who was standing next to them by now. "Huh? Julia... you're right sorry. We were just training." replied David. Candmon nodded in agreement.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Julia.  
  
"Well, I was trying to find out how long I could keep Candmon in his adult form of Meramon." he then looked down, "and it was only for a couple of minutes. I was able to make Candmon stay as Meramon for over twenty minutes before I got injured, at this pace it'll take me forever to recover."  
  
"David, you're doing okay, really." again Candmon reassured his human partner.  
  
Julia nodded, "Candmon's right David. You shouldn't push yourself so hard. Give your body time to recover."  
  
David looked up back to Julia, "That's the problem Julia... I don't have time to recover! Just as we speak, Ice Devimon must be sending out his troops all over this area of the Digital World. And with nobody to stop him, he's going to cover everything in snow and make all the innocent Digimon work as his slaves! I have to get better, I can't afford the luxury to be injured... I just can't."  
  
"David, please, don't push yourself so hard... I know how you feel, I really do, but there's nothing we can do about it." Candmon tried his best to comfort David.  
  
"I know, Candmon, I know... and that's what makes me feel so frustrated." replied David, looking down at his Digimon. If he were any other person, he would be crying by now, but he managed to hold his tears.  
  
Julia could feel David's grief over his impossibility to help all the innocent Digimon that needed him. She decided to change to subject to take David's mind away from it. "Hum, David... I have a game today. It's my first game since I got suspended. Do you want to come?" she asked him. She was inviting him for two reasons. One, she wanted him to be there, and two, it was another perfect opportunity to do what her uncle asked her. "Of course that Candmon can come too if he wants." she added.  
  
"Hey, that's sounds like fun!" exclaimed Candmon.  
  
David looked at his Digimon, then at Julia. Finally he allowed himself to smile and nodded. "Okay." he simply answered.  
  
***********************************  
  
Usually Mr. Martinez went to see Julia's games, but lately he had barely any free time, since he stayed to do as much extra hours as possible. Julia didn't mind, she understood all to well the bad economical situation Argentina was going trough.  
  
So, only Julia, her mother, and David were driving to SIC to see Julia's game. Julia was on the passenger seat, her bag and Pyocomon on her legs, while David and Candmon sat on the back seat.  
  
"So, David, Julia told me that you used to be in SIC's youth teams. Is that correct?" asked Maria, trying to start a conversation.  
  
David, who had been looking out the window till then, turned to look at Julia's mother. "Huh? Yes, that's right."  
  
"If you're as strong as Julia says you are, then I guess you were really good." replied Mrs. Martinez.  
  
"Well, actually I wasn't. I was more the aggressive type, you know, all tackle and no run." commented David. "But Rugby wasn't the only thing I played, it was the one I liked the most." he added.  
  
Julia turned her head to look back at David, "Really? You never told me that."  
  
David shrugged, "I didn't consider it important."  
  
"So, what other things did you play back then?" asked Maria.  
  
David had to think that answer, "Hum... let's see. Some Basketball, Handball, Tae Kwon Do, and street Football (Soccer) of course."  
  
"Well, you were a real Carlos Menditeguy, weren't you." said Julia.  
  
David blushed; a little embarrassed by Julia's compliment.  
  
"Well, I take it from the different things you did that you aren't originally from San Isidro." said Maria.  
  
David shook his head, "Yes, I'm originally from San Martin, I just happened to be in San Isidro when I got sucked into the Digital World."  
  
"San Martin? How did you end up playing Rugby at SIC?" asked Maria.  
  
"Back then I was still trying to find THE sport. There weren't any really good Rugby clubs in San Martin, the closest choice would be in San Isidro. I tossed a coin to decide between SIC and CASI." replied David.  
  
Julia giggled, "It's a lucky thing you ended up picking the SIC. My family have been SIC fans for generations. My dad would have killed you if he found out you were an ex-CASI."  
  
David and Julia laughed lightly from Julia's comment. They stopped laughing when Maria parked the car at SIC's entrance.  
  
"Okay, here we are." she said to her two passengers.  
  
"Okay, great." Julia handed Pyocomon to her mother, grabbed her bag and hockey stick and stepped out of the car. "Okay, Mom, David, Pyocomon, Candmon," she said as she looked at everyone in turn, "I'll see you in an hour, bye." and then she ran towards the hockey field.  
  
Maria smiled at her daughter's enthusiasm and she stepped out of the car too, followed shortly after David and Candmon.  
  
"Okay David, the game doesn't start for another hour. You and your Digimon can look around till then, but be sure to be at the hokey field when the game starts. I'll go now with Pyocomon to save you two a seat." said Maria as she locked the car doors.  
  
"Okay, thank you Mrs. Martine... I mean Maria." said David before leaving with Candmon in tow. The Digimon was wearing a coat so nobody would notice that he's a Digimon. Pyocomon didn't need such a disguise, all she had to do was stay still, and everyone mistook the baby Digimon for a doll.  
  
*************************  
  
Unknown to everyone, a small light seems to appear apparently out of nowhere just a few blocks away. When the light dissipates, Sorcerymon can be clearly seen.  
  
The sorcerer Digimon looked around. Yes, he was definetly in the human's world, now all he had to do was find and delete the Digi-Destroyer.  
  
Sorcerymon made a gesture with his right hand, and a small compass appeared after a poof of smoke. The sorcerer Digimon looked at the compass, which unlike other normal compasses did not point north. The compass was magical, and it allowed Sorcerymon to locate David.  
  
According to the small pointing device, the Digi-Destined known as the Digi-Destroyer was close by. Smiling evilly, Sorcerymon started to walk to where his magical compass pointed.  
  
As he left, the sky darkened and it started to snow.  
  
***************************  
  
To be continued...  
  
========================  
  
Author's notes:  
  
I was originally planning to make this chapter a little longer, but then thought against it. It already has a lot of "Argentinisms" that need to be explained. Besides, this chapter gave quite a lot of major plot info.  
  
Now, for some explanations.  
  
How can be a 'Carlos Menditeguy' be a compliment?  
  
You see, in Argentinean culture when someone becomes really famous at something or for doing something, his or her name becomes an adjective for excellence in what he/she did. Carlos Menditeguy was a famous sports man from the forties and fifties. And I say sports man because he practiced lots of them, and was good at all of them. He was a 10 handicap Polo player, he was an on-par Golf player, he was an expert car racer (and this was said by Fangio, so it must be true, even if there are no video records of his races in the local circuits) he won the inter-school cup of Football (Soccer) with his high school... and the list just keeps going.  
  
By saying that David was a real Carlos Menditeguy Julia was implying that he was good at practicing many sports at the same time.  
  
Other example of people who have reached 'immortality' by having their names become adjectives would be Gardel, Fangio, Maradona, Borges, and a few others. I'm not going to explain here who are all this people (although I'm sure some of you might already know who they are, especially if you're from Europe.) because it would take too long. You can find out by yourself if you're really curious about it.  
  
Why would Julia's dad kill David for being an ex-CASI?  
  
Well, he wouldn't have literally 'killed' him, but he would have been VERY angry and upset about it. There's a saying in Argentina that says that you can change everything in your life, but you can't change your favorite sport club. (Remember that I said that we Argentineans are VERY passionate about sports.)  
  
San Isidro is 'divided' by fans of SIC and CASI. In the history of both clubs, there has never been a single player that has played for both clubs during his career. In fact, if someone would have ever done that, he would be called a 'traitor'.  
  
You think English Hooligans are bad? You never seen an Argentinean 'Barra Brava' (a term we use to refer to the Argentinean equivalent of a Hooligan)  
  
Why Basketball, Handball and Tae Kwon Do?  
  
David said that he was from San Martin. Well the most traditional sports in San Matrin district (besides Football (Soccer) or course) are indeed Basketball and Handball. As for Tae Kwon Do, it's by far, the most popular martial art in Argentina. While you can practice about any other martial art (From any country of Asia and even Brazilian ones like Kapoeera) none of them are as popular as Tae Kwon Do. Maybe is because Tae Kwon Do is seen not only as a martial art, but as a sport as well. Argentina is so good at Tae Kwon Do that it's third in the world ranking of it (Right after Korea and Poland)  
  
It's very popular in Argentina for kids to practice a martial art for a few years (I did so myself in fact), being the most popular Tae Kwon Do, Kung Fu and Karate Do. But other martial arts wouldn't be unheard of.  
  
= Persona = 


	15. Chapter 15

South Digimon Diaries  
  
The story of the Digi-Destined from Argentina.  
  
By Persona  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon belongs to TOEI and Akiyoshi Hongo, and used without consent.  
  
The Diaries Universe belongs to Lord Archive, and is used with consent. All rights reserved.  
  
Okay now, on with the story.  
  
============  
  
Chapter 15: Ice trouble. (Part 2)  
  
============  
  
SIC's home team dressing room:  
  
Julia had finished changing into her hockey uniform except for one thing. Reaching into a side pocket of her bag, Julia pulled out a white and blue handkerchief. Rolling up the handkerchief, Julia placed it on her forehead and tied it behind her head with a knot, just below the ponytail she had tied her hair in.  
  
There was a knock on the door, and a second later a man in his mid thirties walked into the changing room. He was the coach of the youth hockey teams of SIC's.  
  
"Okay girls everyone ready?" he asked to the room.  
  
"Yes!" was the common answer.  
  
"Good," he then walked over to Julia, "Okay, Martinez, you have been working hard in every practice, and not once did you complain about being on the bench. You have completely recovered everyone's trust."  
  
Julia nodded. The coach was referring to the time she was late for a game when she got sucked into the Digital World for the first time. It hadn't been her fault that she was late, but there wasn't any way she could tell what had actually happened. So she had to take responsibility for what had happened, and she did.  
  
She looked all around her; all her teammates were smiling at her, happy that she was on the team again. Julia smiled back.  
  
"And, to show you that I do recognize when someone is doing a good job, I'm also going to return this to you." The coach reached into a side pocket of his sports jacket and pulled out a captain's band. "Here you go, captain."  
  
Julia was surprised. She hadn't expected to be granted the opportunity to be team captain again. And certainly not this soon. She was thrilled.  
  
Julia grabbed the dark blue band with the big letter C on it, and tied it around her right leg, just below her knee, as it's usual for a female hockey player.  
  
Just then, one of the game's referees entered the changing room. "I'm sorry to inform this, but the game will have to be suspended." said the woman dressed in a set of black shirt and shorts.  
  
"Huh? Suspended? But why?" asked SIC's coach.  
  
"You aren't going to believe this... but it's snowing out there. The club's facilities aren't designed for a game at the snow, so the game will have to be suspended and re-scheduled for another day." replied the referee.  
  
"Snowing? How could it be snowing!? Not only is it still summer, but it doesn't snow in this parts of the country!" commented the coach.  
  
"I know it sounds crazy, but it's true. I'll go tell the visitor team." and with that the referee closed the door of the changing room and walked away to where the visitor's changing room was.  
  
The girls all watched each other, not believing what the just heard. It was impossible! It was simply impossible!  
  
A couple of minutes later, everyone was outside looking at the field, looking at the darkened sky, as it indeed was snowing. The white snowflakes were starting to cover the whole filed.  
  
Julia looked around at the seats around the small stadium, until she found her mother waving down at her, holding Pyocomon with her other arm. It took Julia a minute to run over to them.  
  
"Julia, can you believe it's snowing?" asked Maria to her daughter.  
  
"Yes, and I have a bad feeling about it. Don't you think so Pyocomon?" asked Julia seriously as she looked at her Digimon partner.  
  
Pyocomon, sure that there was nobody around that could hear her, answered Julia. "Yes. It's exactly like that time when that Panjamon took over the Betamon village." said the baby stage Digimon seriously.  
  
Julia's mother was a little confused, "Julia, Pyocomon, what do you mean?" asked Maria.  
  
"I think that Ice Devimon has something to do with this." said Julia to Pyocomon, then looked at her mother, "Mom, where's David?"  
  
"David? He's probably looking around the club. Why?"  
  
"I think he might be in trouble," she grabbed Pyocomon from her mother's arms, "I have to find him before it's too late."  
  
Julia was about to leave when her mother stopped her. "Julia."  
  
Julia looked up to her mother, "I have to do this mom."  
  
"I know, I'm not going to stop you. Just be careful."  
  
Julia smiled and nodded, "I will." Then she turned around and ran, grabbing her D-3, she used it to spot David's location.  
  
*****************************  
  
SIC's rugby field:  
  
David and Candmon were standing in the middle of the field. Luckily there was nobody close to where they were. It had been three years since David "disappeared", but there might still be people here that would recognize him.  
  
David looked around, at the try zones, at the green grass that covered the field. It all brought back many memories for him, memories of the games he played here, of the partnership with his teammates that were also his friends... at how all that had been taken away from him by that Digiport three years ago.  
  
David's thoughts were interrupted by a snowflake that landed right on his nose. As he looked around he could see that snow was falling all around him, and the sky was starting to get covered by dark clouds.  
  
"It's... it's snowing." commented Candmon, stating the obvious.  
  
David extended his good arm and watched how a snowflake landed on his opened palm. "It's impossible... unless..."  
  
Candmon didn't need for David to finish the sentence to know what his human partner was thinking. This snow could only mean that one of Ice Devimon's minions had entered the Real World.  
  
David and Candmon looked around them, looking for anything that looked out of place, but they didn't see anything nor anyone.  
  
Suddenly, a big misty fog started to surround them. And a second later, apparently out of nowhere, stepped out Sorcerymon.  
  
"Well, well, well. It's an honor to meet you Digi-Destroyer." said the magic Digimon, smiling evilly under his cape. "I see that Lord Ice Devimon was right, you are so injured that I almost feel sorry for you." he said mockingly.  
  
David was unimpressed by Sorcerymon's appearance. He stood as straight as he could considering his injuries, as he reached for his D-3 with his good arm. Meanwhile, Candmon took of the coat and stood in front of David, never letting his guard down.  
  
David looked angrily at Sorcerymon, staring at him with enraged eyes. "Stop the snowing."  
  
Sorcerymon was surprised at David's comment. He was expecting him to become angry, but he didn't expect such a demand. What's the difference if it was snowing or not?  
  
"Stop the snowing!" David repeated, angrier this time. Then he added, "The snow is ruining the grass of this field, and I'm not going to let you do that. So, stop the snowing... NOW!"  
  
Sorcerymon overcame his surprise, and again looked mockingly at David. "Well, I'm afraid that I'm rather fond of cold temperatures, so this snow is fine by me. Besides, I do not control the snowfall. If you want for the snow to stop, then you'll have to defeat me."  
  
David gripped his D-3 firmly, "Okay then, you asked for it. Candmon!" A dark purple light came out of David's D-3.  
  
"Candmon evolves!" the same dark light surrounded Candmon. A second later a tall humanoid made out of fire stood in his place. "Meramon!"  
  
"Fire Punch!" Meramon extended his fist, and tossed a fireball to Sorcerymon.  
  
Sorcerymon smiled and just made a gesture with his staff. A barrier made out of cold energy appeared in front of him, blocking Meramon's attack. "You're attack is so weak that it feels like a baby Digimon's." Sorcerymon mocked.  
  
Meramon cursed under his breath. He knew he could have made a better attack, but he needed more energy for that, and he couldn't get that energy with David injured the way he was. Plus the icy surroundings gave Sorcerymon an advantage.  
  
"Meramon, don't use your special attacks, use your fists. It's our only chance." said David to his Digimon partner.  
  
Meramon looked back at David, and nodded. He needed to end this fight as quickly as possible, he didn't have much time.  
  
Meramon ran towards Sorcerymon and threw a punch at the magic Digimon. But he only punched trough mist.  
  
Sorcerymon just teleported himself away from Meramon, and re-appeared behind the fire Digimon.  
  
"Too slow." Sorcerymon said, and he extended his staff towards Meramon. As he did so, dozens of tiny ice spikes shot out of the staff, and towards Meramon.  
  
Meramon was able to turn around in time to protect himself with his right arm in a defensive manner. But the icy spikes covered both his arm with ice as he did so.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha! This is the most battle the Digi-Destroyer can provide? Its pathetic." said Sorcerymon.  
  
Meramon knew that under normal circumstances, he would have been able to melt the ice away from his arm. But he didn't have the power to do it, he would have to continue the fight without the use of his left arm. Although he really didn't know just HOW he was going to do this. All the odds were against him. Meramon shook his head, clearing those thoughts away from his head. If there was something that he head learned from David was to NEVER give up, no matter how bad the odds seemed. Even if you had a one in a million chance of winning, there was still a chance.  
  
Suddenly, Meramon had an idea. He knew it was risky, but he knew it was the only chance they had. And judging by how he could feel David's power ebbing away, he didn't have time for anything else.  
  
Meramon ran towards Sorcerymon once again, and repeated his attack as he punched at Sorcerymon with his right arm.  
  
Sorcerymon laughed and just repeated what he did before. He disappeared and reappeared behind Meramon. "Now I'll freeze your right arm!" he yelled as he shot a bunch of ice spikes once again.  
  
Meramon smiled, Sorcerymon had done just what he expected him to do. Instead of covering himself with his remaining arm, Meramon used his frozen left arm to swat away the ice spikes. Since his arm was already frozen, the spikes didn't affect him, and they bounced away instead.  
  
Some of the icy spikes bounced back to a surprised Sorcerymon, who had to rise his magic barrier to protect himself once again.  
  
"Fire Punch!"  
  
Sorcerymon looked up and saw that Meramon had jumped over him, and tossed a huge fireball downward towards him using his right arm. Sorcerymon tried deactivating his magic shield in front of him and re-activating him over his head to protect himself, but he didn't have enough time.  
  
The Fire Punch attack hit Sorcerymon full force, but it didn't stop there. As soon as he hit the ground, Meramon pivoted around towards Sorcerymon, and started to punch and kick him again and again, not giving the magic Digimon time to think or recover to counterattack him.  
  
Meramon laid punch after punch on Sorcerymon, the magic Digimon unable to do anything but retreating with every attack. He didn't know how to defend himself! Hand to hand combat wasn't something he was used to! If this kept on, he was going to be deleted very soon.  
  
Meramon knew this too. He was ready to deliver the final punch to Sorcerymon when he suddenly felt his power slipping away. "Oh no!" Meramon yelled, as he de-evolved back to his child form of Candmon.  
  
"No! Not now please! Just a little longer!" David yelled in frustration, holding his D-3 so tight that it made his knuckles turn white. Why!? Why did it have to happen now!? He had been so close!  
  
Sorcerymon opened his eyes when he noticed that he wasn't being punched anymore. He saw Candmon standing in front of him, and smiled evilly.  
  
"Well, it seems like your luck has ran out." said Sorcerymon as he rose his staff, preparing to deliver an ice magic attack on the child Digimon in front of him. "I am going to enjoy this."  
  
"Mach Shadow!"  
  
Suddenly, a LOUD sonic boom echoed trough the field, causing Sorcerymon to scream in pain. He dropped his staff as he covered his ears with both hands. Candmon took the opportunity to get away from Sorcerymon to somewhere more safe.  
  
"David!"  
  
"Julia?" David turned around and saw Julia running towards him, holding her D-3 in her hand.  
  
A second later, Sabirdramon landed on the field right in front of Sorcerymon. The giant black bird looked down on the magic Digimon defiantly.  
  
Sorcerymon gasped in surprise when he saw the giant bird in front of him, and even more surprised when he saw that human girl run over to David and hugging him. Sorcerymon also noticed that she was holding a D-3! What is this? There was ANOTHER Digi-Destined in this area aside from David?  
  
Sorcerymon knew he wouldn't be able to win this fight, since he was weakened from his fight with Meramon. Picking up his staff from the ground, he opened a portal to the Digital World and jumped inside before anyone could stop him. As soon as Sorcerymon was gone, the sky cleared up and the sun started to melt away the snow that had fallen.  
  
"David, are you okay? Did he hurt you?" asked a worried Julia as she stopped hugging David.  
  
"I... I'm fine Julia... just a little embarrassed." replied David.  
  
"Huh? Why?"  
  
"Because I wasn't able to defeat that Digimon... and you had to save me." was David's response.  
  
Julia sighed, "David, I told you many times already that..."  
  
David interrupted, "I know, I know. I'm not alone anymore, and that you're here to help me now." he finished for her.  
  
Julia smiled, "That's right, and don't you ever forget it."  
  
David sighed. He knew that Julia wanted to help him, but he still had to get used to actually having someone there to help him.  
  
*******************************  
  
A few hours later, back in Ice Devimon's castle at the Digital World:  
  
"You failed?" Ice Devimon asked as he finished hearing Sorcerymon's report.  
  
"Yes... I'm sorry my liege." replied Sorcerymon, looking down at the floor.  
  
"You fool! I practically gift wrapped him for you, and you couldn't defeat him!?" yelled Ice Devimon angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry... but he... he wasn't alone." said a trembling Sorcerymon. The magic Digimon was scared for what Ice Devimon might do to him for failing.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean he wasn't alone?" asked Ice Devimon, wanting to know more about this.  
  
"There was another Digi-Destined... a girl." replied Sorcerymon, a little more calmer but still scared.  
  
"Another Digi-Destined on this area, huh? And a girl at that." said Ice Devimon, he didn't look angry anymore.  
  
This calmed Sorcerymon even more, "Yes, and for what I saw, she was quite fond of him, my liege." said Sorcerymon, looking up at Ice Devimon.  
  
Ice Devimon smiled evilly. "You don't say... could you show me this other Digi-Destined?" he asked.  
  
Sorcerymon nodded and raised a hand, palm up and open. A small sphere of magic energy started to form a few centimeters over the magic Digimon's palm. An image began to form inside the sphere, and pretty soon the image of Julia's face could be clearly seen.  
  
Ice Devimon looked down at the magic image of Julia, and smiled evilly. "Very well. I think I have come up with a cunning plan that will allow me to get rid of that annoying Digi-Destroyer once and for all... HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"  
  
Ice Devimon's laugher echoed trough the icy palace, sending shivers up the spine of everyone that heard it.  
  
To be continued...  
  
=================================  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Okay, this chapter ended up being a little short. That's because I originally intended for chapter 14 and 15 to be just one big chapter. But then decided against it and divided it into two shorter chapters instead, like I already explained on the Author Notes of Chapter 14.  
  
Okay, now for some explanations:  
  
- It never snows in Buenos Aires:  
  
While it is possible, geographically speaking, it doesn't snow in Buenos Aires. The reason for that is not the temperature, since in winter it does get cold enough for there to be snow. The problem is the weather conditions. Buenos Aires has a very humid weather. This in turn causes that in doesn't snow even when it's cold enough for it. There are of course other regions in Argentina where it snows (at the south AND at the north of Buenos Aires, as long as the place has a dry weather). There is an existing record that there was a day that snowed in Buenos Aires, so we know that it IS possible for there to snow in Buenos Aires if the conditions are present. But that happened well over a century ago, and most people think that it's never going to happen again.  
  
The snow that appeared when Sorcerymon showed up was supernatural of course, and that is the only reason that it snowed. Not to mention that it's summer at the time the story takes place.  
  
While some sports can be played in the snow, field hockey isn't one of them. The reason is because of the new international rules. All courts to be used in official international matches have to be made of artificial turf (Argentina had many natural turf courts, but that is changing. Every new court they build in the country is now of artificial turf, and the ones that already existed are being changed periodically) Not only that, but the artificial turf has to be wet. Every time before a game, they make sure the court is plenty wet. Why is that, I don't know. I just know the rules, I don't know why they make them. This means that if its snowing, the water is going to turn to ice eventually, and then it would make playing something virtually impossible.  
  
Oh, one last thing. Covered Stadiums are something VERY uncommon in Argentina, there isn't a single Football (Soccer) Stadium in Argentina with a roof, nor is there a Rugby stadium or anything of the sort. The only stadiums that have a roof over them are the ones that are considered indoor sports (Volleyball, Basketball, Handball, etc.) and that's not always that way, sine many sport clubs have roofless courts of sports like Basketball or Handball for example. (Meaning that a game would get suspended when it rains too.)  
  
Persona. 


	16. Movie Chapter

South Digimon Diaries Movie: Battle on the Snow.

By Persona )

Disclaimer: Digimon belongs to TOEI and Akiyoshi Hongo, and used without consent.

The Diaries Universe belongs to Lord Archive, and is used with consent.

All rights reserved.

And now, to begin this movie chapter.

Julia's house.

David felt his arm, then his shoulder. He moved them around, jumped on both feet, first one then the other. He didn't feel any pain at all, he was fully recovered.

And he was even taller than we he had come back from the Digital World. He had grown twelve centimeters during the few months that he had stayed here. It had been painful, but now he looked the age he actually was.

He was in Julia's room, along with Julia herself and their respective digimon partners, Candmon and Pyocomon.

"You look recoverd," said Julia as she sat on her bed with Pyocomon beside her.

"I feel recovered. My arm its as good as new, and I don't feel pain from any bruise," David replied as he looked down at himself. Since he had grown, his old clothes that he had been wearing for the last three years didn't fit anymore, so Julia's mother had bought some new clothes for him. He didn't want to at first, but Mrs. Martinez insisted that he deserved such a gift, like late birthday presents he couldn't have.

His new clothing consisted on a pair of white tennis shoes with white socks, a pair of blue jeans and a long sleeved white, black and blue Rugby shirt.

"I feel as good as new," he said once again.

David looked down at Candmon, "Okay, it's time for us to go to the Digital World and make Ice Devimon pay for all he has done."

Candmon nodded with determination.

"Okay! Let me get my coat and we can go," Julia said as she stood up and walked towards her closet.

David turned to look at Julia, "Julia, what do you mean?"

"Well, you said that the Digital World must be freezing because of Ice Devimon by now, I better take my coat with me or I'll catch a severe cold," Julia explained.

"That's not what I mean," replied David, "Julia, I can't let you go with me! It's too dangerous!"

Julia turned to look at him, "Well, I don't care, I'm going anyway," she said, looking determined.

"Julia..." David started.

Julia interrupted David before he could continue, "No! I don't want to hear it! I'm going, I won't let you do this alone. I made a promise and I intend to keep it. I won't let you suffer alone, if you go I go... huh?"

Julia was interrupted as David hugged her, which she certainly didn't expect.

"Don't you understand... I don't want you to get hurt Julia," David whispered in her ear.

"D... David..." Julia slowly returned the hug.

They stayed like that for less than a minute, until David whispered "I'm sorry," in Julia's ear.

This surprised Julia, and even more after David broke the hug. David stepped back towards Julia's desktop computer, while holding something in his left hand.

Julia's eyes opened wide when she saw what David was holding in his hand. It was a D-3... HER D-3!

"I'm sorry Julia. I promise I'll return it when this is over," he said. David placed Julia's D-3 in his pocket, before he reached for his own D-3 and placed it next to the monitor of Julia's computer.

"David no!" Julia screamed.

"Digiport open!" David yelled, as he said that a bright light came out of the monitor, engulfing him and Candmon. A second later they were gone.

"David! David don't you dare leave me here!" Julia yelled in anger as she ran next to her computer, yelling into the monitor. Soon after that her eyes started to get glassy with tears. "David... you idiot... why do you have to be so stubborn..." and then her tears came out unabashed.

Pyocomon remained silent, not knowing what to say to Julia that would comfort her.

I have to find a way into the Digital World, though Julia, I just have to... I can't leave David alone... I just can't!

Just then, her head shot back up. She had an idea that might work.

She turned on her modem and sat in front of her computer as it started to dial...

David and Candmon looked around as they stepped out of the Digiport and to the Digital World.

Everything was covered in a layer of shiny white snow. The plains, the trees, the roads, everything. The sky was gray and cloudy and the sun couldn't be seen. The whole Digital World that he had learned to call home had turned into a barren wasteland of ice, snow and coldness.

"Ice Devimon..." Candmon whispered angrily as his hands became fists.

"Don't worry Candmon... he'll pay for what he has done," said David to his partner, as he too clenched his fists in anger. The state the Digital World was in was worst than he had expected.

Candmon then calmed down and looked up at his human partner "David..."

David looked down at Candmon, "Huh?"

"Are you sure it was a good idea?" asked Candmon.

"What are you talking about?" asked back David.

"About leaving Julia and Pyocomon back in the real world... are you sure it was a good idea? Won't they get angry?"

David sighed and nodded. "Yes... but I rather have that than seeing her getting hurt in battle... I'm a fighter, not a protector."

Candmon saw that it was better to change the subject to something else. "Hum... so what do we do now?" asked the fire digimon.

"Well, for starters we have to find out more about Ice Devimon. We don't even know where he is," replied David, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Okay, how do we do it? Look for one of his soldiers and beat the answers out of him?" suggested Candmon.

David shook his head. "No. It's too risky. That would give out the fact that we're back in the Digital World, and I don't want that to happen yet. It would take away our advantage of the element of surprise," he said.

"Okay... then what do we do?" asked the fire digimon.

David smiled knowingly, "Well, we can go to THAT place."

Candmon's eyes opened wide, "But David... you know what kind of digimon go there... it's dangerous."

David nodded, "I know, but that's precisely why we'll find the information we're looking for. Come on, let's go."

David started walking, and Candmon started to follow him a second later.

A couple of hours later, somewhere else in the Digital World.

A lonely monitor suddenly produced a bright flash, as six figures materialized. Three were human, three were digimon.

When they received Jose's message, James and Juana used a Digiport to transport themselves to Argentina. More specifically to Julia's house.

After Julia gave them a quick explanation about everything that had happened and why she needed their help to enter the Digital World they were on their way.

Before entering Julia had given James and Juana a set of thick jackets, wool hats and scarves, as well as grabbing one for herself.

If what David had said about the Digital World and Ice Devimon was right, they the Digital World should be frozen over.

And he had been right.

As soon as they arrived at the Digital World, they noticed that it was very cold, and everything was covered by snow.

The once warm southern flatlands of the Digital World region of Argentina had turned into a cold and barren wasteland.

"This... this is awful..." said Juana as she took in the scenery before her. Armadimon nodded in agreement.

James also nodded in agreement, "Yes... we have to stop him. Imagine what would happen if this Ice Devimon guy is able to keep extending his territory up to the jungle."

"All the trees will die... it will be the end of the whole ecosystem!" exclaimed Plotmon in response, as he imagined how his homeland would look like if this didn't stop.

"Yes, but we have to find David first," said Julia to the Belem kids.

James nodded and reached for his D-3. Finding David would be rather easy. All he needed to do was to find two signals that were close together, since David was carrying both his and Julia's D-3.

"Well, well, well... what do we have here."

All six of them turned around when they heard that voice.

It was a small group of digimon, all of them with an ice affinity. There were many Icemon, also a couple of Mammon and some Mojyamon. One of the Mojyamon was standing ahead of the rest, and looked like the leader of the group.

"Some Digi-Destined and their digimon. Lord Ice Devimon will be happy to hear that we killed you," said the head Mojyamon as he smiled evilly.

Knowing that there was a fight just around the corner, James and Juana reached for their D-3s and their D-Terminals.

Before Mojyamon could give the order to attack, one of the Icemon looked at Julia and gasped, then he turned to look at the leader. "Sir... look at the girl over there," he said, pointing at Julia.

Mojyamon looked at Julia for a second, then recognized her.

"I can't believe it! It's the girl General Sorcerymon told us about!"

Julia gasped when she heard that name, "S... Sorcerymon!?"

"What is he talking about?" asked Juana.

"We'll worry later... I think they're going to attack us," replied James.

"Lord Ice Devimon will surely give me a BIG promotion if we capture her. Be careful, we need her alive... GET THEM!" Mojyamon finally gave out the order to attack.

As soon as he said that, a group of three Icemon and three Mojyamon charged towards the kids and their digimon.

"Digimental up!" both James and Juana cried in unison.

"Plotmon armor evolve!"

"Armadimon armor evolve!"

Both digimon started to shine, and started to change. Where Plotmon stood now was a giant panther like creature made out of red fire. "The burning light of courage, Lynxmon!"

Where Armadimon was now stood a giant warthog made out of orange red fire. "Stampeding with courage, Boarmon!"

Julia looked at the two fiery digimon ready to do battle, wanting to join and help. But she didn't have her D-3, and without her D-3 she couldn't evolve Piyomon to Sabirdramon.

"Bullet Attack!"

"Wild Nail Rush!"

Boarmon and Lynxmon leaped towards the charging ice digimon, knocking and deleting some of the Icemon and some of the Mojyamon.

"Damn you!" the head Mojyamon gritted his teeth in anger, "Bone Boomerang!"

The head Mojyamon tossed his big club like if it were a spinning boomerang, the club flew towards Lynxmon and Boarmon, but they jumped away of the impact.

That was enough distraction for the Mammon to get into play, the giant mammoth like digimon rushed towards Lynxmon and Boarmon.

The fiery digimon of courage were able to dodge the charging Mammon, and immediately used their fire attacks on the two digimon.

"Thermal Mane!" Lynxmon cried as a big flame, shaped like a cat, shot out of him and towards the first Mammon.

"Nose Blaster!" Boarmon shot a fire attack from her nose, hitting the second Mammon.

Both Mammon cried as they were hit, rolled a few times on the snow, and then got up again, ready to continue.

"What are you doing! Let me go!"

James and Juana turned around in surprise when they heard Julia's cries.

A group of Icemon were grabbing Julia and dragging her away, they had also captured Piyomon, the bird's Magic Fire wasn't enough to keep the icy digimon at bay. The icy digimon had used the fight as a distraction to circle around the small group, and capture Julia from behind.

"Julia!" exclaimed Juana.

"We have to help her!" said James.

Boarmon and Lynxmon turned around, ready to go and help Julia, but they were rammed from the side by the Mammon.

"Ha ha ha ha! You can't help her! She's now a prisoner of Lord Ice Devimon!" the head Mojyamon laughed in triumph.

The Mojyamon and the rest of his troops began to run away, the Icemon carrying Julia and Piyomon following them. The girl and her digimon partner struggled to get free, but to no avail.

The fiery digimon of courage tried to follow them, to keep them from getting away, but they were stopped by the two Mammon once again. They weren't going anywhere till they defeated these two digimon!

"Bullet Attack!"

"Wild Nail Rush!"

Once again, Boarmon and Lynxmon rushed towards the two Mammon, hitting them fully with their combined attack.

The impact was powerful enough to stun the two Mammon for a second, more than enough time for Lynxmon and Boarmon to use their fire attacks combined.

"Thermal Mane!"

"Nose Blaster!"

Both fire attacks combined in mid air forming a giant ball of pure fire, the fireball impacted the Mammon with full force, engulfing them in flames. The Mammon were able to cry in pain for a few seconds before the heat of the fire was too much for them and they deleted into data.

As the fight was over, Lynxmon and Boarmon changed back to Plotmon and Armadimon respectively.

"They took Julia, do we follow them!?" asked a worried Plotmon to his partner.

James shook his head sadly, "No... they got away, we'll never be able to catch them, not in this awful weather conditions." replied James, gesturing to the constant falling of snow.

"But we have to do something!" exclaimed Armadimon.

Juana nodded, "Yes. We can look for David."

James turned to look at Juana, worry was apparent on his face. "D... David? Are you sure that's a good idea?" he asked.

"He's the only one that knows this territory, we have seen him fight before so we know what he's capable of during battle, and he's surely to be worried about Julia when he finds out what happened," replied Juana, "In the long run, it's our best option."

James sighed and nodded reluctantly, "Yes, you're right. Okay, let's go look for him."

And so, the four of them started to walk once again, this time keeping an eye open in case more of Ice Devimon's soldiers came to fight them.

"Are you REALLY sure about this David?" asked Candmon. He and David were standing in front of the small wooden door or a small concrete building. "I mean, you know the fame this place has. Most of the digimon that drink at this joint are criminals," the fire digimon insisted.

David nodded, "Yes, I know. But it's also the perfect place to get the information we need. One of the digimon in here has to know where Ice Devimon's fortress is." David was very determined in his decision.

David then pushed the door open, and the two of them walked inside.

The place looked like an old Pulperia from the times of the Gauchos. The place just had a few small wooden tables with chairs, the bar at the back went from one wall to the other and it was made of concrete like the walls. There were no stools at the bar, and in order to go behind it there was an iron door at the left side right next to the wall. The bar was protected from the rest of the joint by thick iron bars, with just the right opening at the bottom for the glasses to pass. The back wall behind the bar was filled with shelves that in turn were filled with bottles with all kind of alcoholic drinks.

A black Agumon wearing a white but dirty apron was behind the bar and he looked at them as they walked into the Pulperia and towards the bar.

"Well, this is the first time that I get a Digi-Destined as a customer," said the black Agumon, clearly not pleased of said event. "We don't want any trouble here."

"We aren't looking for trouble either," replied David, "all we want is information," as he talked with the bartender, Candmon was watching David's back in case one of the other digimon tried something.

The Black Agumon raised an eyebrow at David, "Really, what kind of information?"

"About Ice Devimon," replied David.

At that moment the whole place went silent, which didn't go unnoticed by David and Candmon.

The black Agumon smiled and a mischievous tint could be seen in his eyes, "Actually we have heard about Ice Devimon. He said that he'll make it worth our while if we got rid of noisy humans that come asking questions about him."

Just then an Ogremon and a Bakemon that were sitting at the closest table sat up and walked towards David and Candmon, they stopped just in front of Candmon.

The Ogremon tried to hit David with his club, but David managed to dodge to a side while Candmon jumped to the other side.

David reached for his D-3, "Okay then, we'll do it the hard way... Candmon!"

A dark purple light came from David's D-3, and then the light surrounded Candmon. "Candmon evolve!"

As the light dissipated, a tall man made out of fire stood where Candmon was just a second ago. "Meramon!"

"Dark Claw!" the Bakemon tried to attack Meramon, but Meramon just dodged the attack and kicked the ghost digimon with his right leg, punting the Bakemon towards an unsuspecting Ogremon who didn't have time to do anything but stop the Bakemon with his face.

As both the Ogremon and Bakemon fell to the floor, unconscious, the rest of the digimon at the rest of the tables stood up.

"Oh yes, this just keeps getting better and better," said David.

Meramon answered by smiling and putting his guard up, "Okay, who wants to go first?"

And then an all around bar fight broke lose.

The leader of the Belem Team held his D-3 as he looked around. Soon, two small dots that weren't there appeared on the D-3's screen, just a little more south-west of their position.

"Hey! I think I've found him!" said James.

"Great! Where is he?" asked Juana.

James pointed out the way, and the two members of the Belem Team started walking that way.

About fifteen minutes later, they found a small building at the side of the snow covered road.

The building wasn't very strange looking. Just a concrete building of cubic shape, with no triangular roof on top of it. It had a wooden door and two windows at each side, plus two more at the front, at the side of the door. All windows where protected by iron bars.

"The signal is coming from inside there," said James as he pointed at the building.

"Okay, let's go in and look for him. Shouldn't be too hard to spot," commented Juana.

Suddenly, a Wizarmon broke out the door, splitting it in two. The magician digimon flew off a few feet away and landed on his back on the cold snow. He struggled a little to get on his feet, but didn't succeed as his eyes rolled back and he fell unconscious to the snow covered ground.

Seeing this, the two Belem kids and their respective digimon ran towards the building, and looked inside through the broken door.

Inside they saw complete and utter chaos. Wooden tables and chairs were broken and covered the floor, about a dozen digimon, some in child form others in adult form, covered the floor, all of them were knocked out.

In the middle of the room stood a Meramon with his guard up, and a human boy, also with his guard up, wearing a long sleeved rugby shirt and dark blue jeans, with white tennis shoes. James and Juana recognized David immediately, even if he seemed a little different from the last time they saw him... as if he had grown up a little.

Both digimon and Digi-Destined were standing back to back. A Nanimon was standing in front of David, while a Gokimon was standing in front of Meramon.

Like if on cue, the two digimon struck, Nanimon jumped towards David and Gokimon ran towards Meramon with a fist ready to strike.

"Shouldn't we help them?" asked Juana out loud.

Meramon dodged Gokimon's attack, then answered with a punch of his own to the stomach that caused Gokimon to bend over in pain. That gave Meramon the opportunity to kick Gokimon on the face, sending him flying a few feet away and against the only table left. It seemed like the Gokimon was going to get up, but he fell unconscious after a second.

"Who, the digimon or David?" asked James.

David just hit the leaping Nanimon with his right fist. The punch connected right in the middle of Nanimon's eyes, and it sent the small digimon flying towards the iron bars that protected the bar. A loud clang was heard as the Nanimon fell down face first on the ground, also unconscious.

James winced a little when he saw David punch the Nanimon, as he remembered what happened in Buenos Aires during the Christmas Invasion last year, and suddenly felt the urge not to be in the same room as the Argentinean boy.

David and Meramon looked around, to make sure that all the digimon had been beaten up. After that, Meramon shrank back to his Candmon form, and David put his fists down, dropping his guard.

"Well, what do we do now? Do we wake them up one by one and start questioning them?" asked Candmon to his partner.

"No, let's just go," replied David.

Digimon and Digi-Destined turned towards the door to leave, but stopped when they saw James and Juana standing under the doorframe.

"Huh? What are YOU doing here!?" asked David, but it sounded more like a demand than a question.

James tried to push aside how scared he was of David, especially after the little display he had just made. "We... we received a message from Jose, the Gennai clone for South America. He had received an e-mail from Julia, requesting help to come into the Digital World," he said.

David's eyes opened wide as saucers. He rushed over to James and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, rising him a few centimeters off the ground. "You actually HELPED Julia come here!? Where is she!? Answer me!" he yelled at James.

James grabbed David's arms trying to keep the Argentinean boy from choking him. It was incredible but he didn't seem only taller now, he was actually stronger than before! He couldn't even speak.

"Puppy Howling!" Plotmon didn't like the treatment James was receiving.

David gritted his teeth from the piercing noise that came out of Plotmon's mouth, he actually managed to tolerate Plotmon's Puppy Howling attack for a few moments, until it became too much and he had to let go of James to cover his ears.

James landed on his butt on the hardwood floor, rubbing his neck and gasping for air.

"You stay out of this, you flea bag!" Candmon tossed a small fireball towards Plotmon. James' digimon didn't see it in time, and was unable to dodge it.

The fireball hit Plotmon on his side, causing him to roll over a few times. But he stood up right away, and leaped over to Candmon. And punched him square in the face with both his front paws, which Candmon answered with a right hook to Plotmon's head. Soon a fist fight between the two digimon broke out.

At the same time, David had recovered from Plotmon's attack, and looked down at James, "That's why I hate you Americans so much! They show up to help when you never asked for it, and they always screw things up!" David was about to reach down to grab James by his shirt once more.

Juana and Armadimon were the ones that put a stop to all this madness.

While Candmon and Plotmon were still duking it out, Armadimon used her rolling attack and split them apart, like if she were a bowling ball and they were pins.

"Hey! We were outnumbered, and Julia couldn't evolve Piyomon without her D-3! We did everything we could to help her!" Juana yelled to David.

Hearing what Juana said made David stop all of his movements. Slowly, he turned around to face the native girl. "What... what did you say?" he asked in a neutral tone.

"I said that we did everything we could to help her," Juana replied, relieved to see that David had calmed down.

"No... I mean before that."

"Huh? That Julia couldn't evolve Piyomon without her D-3?"

David reached into a side pocket of his jeans, and pulled out Julia's D-3. The D-3 that HE had taken from her.

His fault... it was all HIS fault! He had stolen Julia's D-3 to keep her from going into the Digital World, to keep her out of this mess. He should have guessed that Julia would have found a way to get into the Digital Wolrd anyway... and without her D-3 she was completely defenseless!

David gripped Julia's D-3 tightly. "I've got to rescue her! I can't let anything happen to her!" he turned to look at his digimon partner, who had just recovered from Armadimon's rolling impact and was standing up, "Candmon, let's go! We have to rescue Julia and Piyomon!"

Hearing the words rescue and Piyomon in the same sentence were enough to make Candmon forget about any reason he might have to continue his fight with Plotmon. He turned to look at David and ran towards him.

Armadimon helped Plotmon stand back up. "Are you okay?" asked Armadimon.

"Yeah... he just hurt my pride... Ouch, he's worst than Renamon," replied Plotmon. The two digimon walked back to their partners.

David looked at James and Juana, as the native girl was helping the American boy stand up, "I'm going to go rescue Julia, and I'm going to do it alone. Understand? Alone! I suggest you go back to Brazil and let me handle things." David looked down at Candmon, "Let's go," he said.

Candmon nodded and the two walked out of the small building.

Juana moved to follow him, but noticed that James hadn't moved at all.

"James, come on," Juana urged her Jogress partner

"No," James simply said, his back turned.

Juana and the digimon boggled, "What?!" they cried in unison.

"You heard him. He's going in alone, meaning we don't interfere. I'm doing what he says."

"You can't be serious!" Juana forcibly turned James so that he faced her, "You know he needs our help. You know he can't possibly do this alone, so what's your problem?"

"Let's see... he dark evolves his digimon as though it were normal, he's rude and abrasive, he acts as though he's the king of his area, which if the rumors we've heard relate to him, he probably considers himself that, and, oh, let's not forget the fact that he TRIED TO KILL OUR DIGIMON and NEARLY BROKE MY JAW WHEN I TRIED TO STOP HIM! And not to mention what just happened here just a second ago!"

Plotmon looked up to his human, "James, none of that matters here."

James shook his head, then said, "It does matter. It matters because when we were TOLD to help him, when José told us that we were needed to help him out of a scrape, he wouldn't let us, and attacked us when we tried. I'm not going to help him this time, I'm not going to offer my help to some stupid, stubborn bastard while others who actually need my help and would appreciate it could die because I'm not there to help them!" With that he turned and started to walk away.

Juana beamed with comprehension. "This is about Carlos, isn't it?" she asked.

James stopped dead in his tracks.

Juana called back to him, "It is! You aren't going to help him because you blame him for Carlos's death!"

"I don't blame him for Carlos's death."

"You do!" exclaimed Juana, then she thought a second about James's wording, "Or you blame yourself. You think that if we went to Peru instead of Argentina, or if we went to Peru WITH Carlos, he wouldn't have died."

James slumped, before kneeling on the ground and weeping openly, "I could have DONE something... I could have protected him, called out to him. I could have killed that Kentarumon that ended Carlos's life... I could have... I could have..." he trailed off into sobs.

Plotmon scurried to James's side and, in a very doglike way, nudged his head under James's hand, and James instinctively began petting him. Juana in turn hugged James.

"James, you couldn't have done anything. It was a freak accident. Nothing could have saved him. Who knows what would have happened if the past was rewritten. Carlos could have still died, or maybe Pedro or I could have died. Or maybe you would have died, for the rest of us to grieve over. Or maybe Julia or David would have died because we weren't there to help THEM."

Juana continued, "James, I know you don't like David, but are you willing to possibly let him die? Or Julia? Would you condemn them to the same fate as Carlos? We couldn't help Carlos because we had a job to do, and we did it. And in turn we may have saved some lives. Now we have another chance to save lives, no one is telling us to go the other way. If they were to die, how could you possibly live with that?"

James hugged Juana back, broke the hug, stood up, and wiped his eyes, "There won't be another Carlos. Not if I can help it. I'm going. But, first, let me wash up. I don't want that big lug to know I've been crying when I'm saving his stubborn ass," he said, grinning his usual sarcastic grin. Juana let out a cry of joy, hugged James fiercely, and gave him a peck on the cheek before running off with Armadimon. James looked shocked, touched his cheek, then grinned widely as he sauntered off after his friend.

As they left, the place was quiet once again.

After a couple of minutes, a small blackish T-Rex head peeked out from behind the bar.

"Are they gone?" asked the black Agumon out loud.

"Hum, David, they're following us," commented Candmon to his human partner, referring to James and Juana, and their digimon, walking a few meters behind them.

"I know," replied David.

"What are you going to do about it?" asked Candmon.

David sighed, "Nothing. I'm still going to do this alone. If they want to follow me, that's their problem."

Candmon decided that he should better change the subject, "So, what do we do now?"

"We do what you first suggested. We find one of Ice Devimon's soldiers, and we beat him up until he talks," replied David.

Candmon was surprised, "But what about what you said about giving out that we're here and all that?" he asked to his partner.

"I don't care. Rescuing Julia is my first priority. Besides, Ice Devimon must already know that we're here, or he wouldn't have kidnapped Julia in the first place," replied David.

Suddenly a strong wind started, as the snow was being blown away. The wind was so strong that David and Candmon had to cover their faced with their arms to protect their eyes.

When the wind died down, they opened their eyes again, and were surprised when they saw Sorcerymon standing in front of them. It was the same Sorcerymon that had attacked them at SIC's rugby field all those months ago.

"You!" exclaimed David, "You have some guts, showing up here by yourself!"

Just then James and Juana had reached them, they started to hurry their pace when they saw Sorcerymon standing in front of David and Candmon.

"Hello, Dig-Destroyer, we meet again," said Sorcerymon, with a mocking smile under his hood.

"I wish I could say that I'm happy to see you, but I hate to lie," replied David, as he reached for his D-3, ready to fight if he needed to. He figured that if Sorcerymon showed up all alone, was because he was either an idiot or his intentions weren't to fight him, but to talk to him. And Sorcerymon didn't look like a stupid digimon.

"You know this guy?" asked James.

"I wish I didn't," was David's reply, "What are you doing here?" he asked the magic digimon.

"I'm here to deliver a message from Lord Ice Devimon," replied Sorcerymon.

"Well, let's hear it!" demanded an impatient David.

"Well, as I'm sure you have figured out by now, Lord Ice Devimon has decided to take the human girl Julia, and the Piyomon that is her partner as prisoners. If you want to rescue her, then you'll have to reach Lord Ice Devimon's fortress and beat Lord Ice Devimon. Ice Devimon's fortress is just south of this area, right next to the Southern Forest. You will recognize it immediately, it's the only giant frozen structure of the area." explained Sorcerymon.

"But, in order for you to do this, you will have to defeat Lord Ice Devimon's best warriors: The Four Generals. One of them you defeated already, it was General Panjamon. The other three are General Mega Seadramon, General Blue Meramon and myself. Once you have defeated us all, reached the fortress, and defeated Lord Ice Devimon, then you will be able to rescue Julia," Sorcerymon finished.

David looked skeptically at Sorcerymon, "Why are you telling me all this?"

"Let's just say that its a little challenge from Lord Ice Devimon. A duel between him and you. Winner takes all. If you win, then the Digital World will return to normal and you would have rescued the girl. But if Lord Ice Devimon wins, the Digital World will turn into a frozen wasteland... forever! HA HA HA HA!" as Sorcerymon laughed, the strong wind started to blow once again, and when the wind stopped, Sorcerymon was nowhere to be seen.

Sorcerymon's laugh was still in the air in the form of an echo that got smaller with each passing second.

"I accept your challenge, Ice Devimon. I will rescue Julia and I will make you pay for everything you have done!" said David with a very determined voice, as he gripped his D-3 as tightly as he could without breaking it.

Juana, who had remained silent next to James, turned to look at David. "Hum... are you okay David?" she asked.

David turned to look at Juana, then at James, then up front. "I'm fine," he said, then he turned to look at Candmon. "Candmon! Let's go!" said David to his partner as he started to walk away. Candmon followed soon after.

"Are you coming or what!?" yelled David over his shoulder to James and Juana.

"Hmf... would it kill him to say 'please' once in a while?" complained James.

Juana smiled, "Brighten up James, at least he's actually asking us to follow him this time."

The two Belem kids and their digimon partners started to follow David and Candmon before they could get too far.

A few hours later...

The three Digi-Destined and their digimon were walking across a huge field of plain ice.

"Careful, it's slippery," warned David to James and Juana.

"Yeah, I can see," replied Juana.

"Why are we going this way?" asked James, being extra careful as to not fall down.

"Because is the most direct way to Ice Devimon's fortress," replied David.

"Isn't that kind of dangerous?" asked Juana.

"It would be, but Ice Devimon is actually EXPECTING us. So it really doesn't matter which way we go," replied David.

"Whatever. Why is it so slippery here, why all the ice?" asked back James.

As if in answer to James question, the ice all around them started to crack, forming an irregular square like shape. Soon all the ice started to crack, until many middle sized and small cubes were floating here and there around them, while they were standing on a not so big chunk of ice that worked like a raft.

It wasn't ice, it was a frozen lake. And they seemed to be floating on an ice raft right in the middle, because there was water and floating chunks of ice as far as the eye could see.

"W-w-water!" stuttered James, as he very carefully stepped to the middle of the ice raft, so as to be as far away from the water as possible.

David eyed the scared James, "What's with him?" he asked Juana.

"He's a hydrophobic... he's afraid of the water, he can't swim!" replied a worried Juana.

"Oh, I see... well, I wouldn't worry about drowning in this water. It's so cold that anyone would be paralyzed and die of hypothermia just by taking a dip in it," answered David.

James chose that moment to show his ability to impersonate a screaming girl.

"But... who cracked all the ice?" asked Candmon.

Again, the answer presented itself. All the water around them started to bubble and move, as a second later they were surrounded by a dozen Seadramon and Ikkakumon, and all of them seemed definitely unfriendly.

"Oh yes, this keeps getting better and better," said David sarcastically, as he reached for his D-3.

He was about to make Candmon evolve when he heard a thunderous voice, "Well, if it isn't David... or should I call you the Digi-Destroyer."

David looked around, clenching his fist in anger. "I know who you are. You're one of Ice Devimon's generals, Mega Seadramon... show yourself you coward!"

A second later, a giant red sea serpent wearing a helmet emerged from the freezing water, towering well over the three humans and their digimon.

"Well, Digi-Destroyer, we finally meet. Too bad you have to die so soon," Mega Seadramon said evilly. "Destroy them!" he ordered to his troops.

With a battle cry, all the Ikkakumon and Seadramon started to swim as fast as they could towards the ice raft.

"Candmon!" cried David and grabbed his D-3, the small electronic device started to shine with a dark purple light.

"Candmon evolve!"

Candmon was surrounded with the same purple light that came from David's D-3. When it was over, in his place stood a tall humanoid looking digimon made out of fire. "Meramon!"

"Armadimon, ready?" asked Juana to her partner.

Armadimon nodded with determination.

"Digimental up!" Juana cried up.

"Armadimon armor evolve!"

Armadimon started to shine, and started to change.

Where Armadimon was now stood a giant winged creature that looked very much like a prehistoric pterodactyl. "Jets of bursting love, Pteranomon!"

Pteranomon quickly took to the air, and flew towards the approaching Seadramon and Ikkaumon.

"James! What are you doing! Come on!" Plotmon urged his human partner.

"Water... too many water... can't move... can't think..." James was too scared to even try to evolve Plotmon.

Luckily, it seemed that the Seadramon and Ikkaumon were not good at shooting. Pteranomon easily dodged all the Ice Arrow and Harpoon Vulcan attacks, and answered them with her Side Winder attack, taking them down one by one.

Juana was kneeling next to her Jogress partner, trying to calm him down, while Plotmon looked worriedly at Pteranomon, wanting to help her, but knowing that he couldn't evolve without James.

"Let's take care of the main guy Meramon," ordered David to his partner.

"Alright!" yelled Meramon with a confident smile. The fire digimon jumped on the head of an approaching Ikkakumon, and used it to propel himself towards Mega Seadramon.

"You insolent fool! Mega Ice Blast!" cried out Mega Seadramon.

Meramon dodged the attack in mid air as best as he could, he spun around and landed on a nearby floating ice block. He looked at his right arm, it was frozen over. He wasn't able to dodge the attack completely.

"Ha! You see! You're nothing compared to me! HA HA HA HA!" laughed Mega Seadramon.

"Are you happy with just this?" asked Meramon, showing his frozen arm to Mega Seadramon.

"You idiot! Why don't you surrender!?" growled Mega Seadramon.

"For freezing my arm... I will kill you painfully!" Meramon's flames seemed to increase in intensity, and the ice covering his arm soon shattered into pieces as he made a fist with his hand.

"Meramon! Do it now!" ordered David.

"Mega Ice Blast!" an enraged Mega Seadramon attacked again.

Meramon easily dodged the attack this time by jumping over it, and while in mid air he used his fire punch against Mega Seadramon, hitting the giant serpent in his right eye, which was the only vulnerable spot on his head that his helmet didn't cover.

Mega Seadramon screamed in pain, Meramon landed on another floating ice block, and from there jumped again towards Mega Seadramon's head. He landed right INTO Mega Seadramon's open maw.

"What... what is he doing?" asked Plotmon, who had watched the whole thing.

David crossed his arms over his chest and smiled, "Just watch."

Mega Seadramon opened his eyes wide, his features twisted in pain. His abdominal section started to swell up more and more. "Argggh NOOOO!!!" he yelled in unbearable pain, just before he exploded into data, as Meramon made him explode from the inside of his stomach.

Meramon twisted in mid air, and landed with a stand on the floating ice block where David and the others were. "I'm so awesome." he said to himself.

Seeing their leader was dead, many of the Ikkakumon and Seadramon started to swim away.

Before escaping, an Ikkakumon that was just behind Meramon, seeing a great opportunity to delete him, fired a Harpoon Vulcan attack to the fire digimon.

"Meramon! Behind you!"

Hearing David's warning, Meramon was able to avoid the attack, and answered it with a quick Fire Punch attack, deleting the Ikkakumon that had attacked him, and then devolving back to Candmon.

Meanwhile the rest of the Seadramon and Ikkakumon were already out of sight.

The explosive projectile missed Meramon, but was going to fall next to James, who was still paralyzed by his fear of water.

"James watch out!" Juana pushed James out of the way, but that placed her right on impact course with the Harpoon Vulcan. It landed right next to Juana and it exploded, the explosion of the Harpoon Vulcan sent Juana flying out of the ice raft, and she fell in the freezing water.

"Juana!" yelled James as he saw the native girl falling into the deep blue, freezing water of the lake. She sank as soon as she fell in.

Pteranomon flew downwards and landed on the floating ice, she devolved back to Armadimon as soon as she landed. She could feel Juana's powers becoming weaker.

"We have to do something!" said a worried Armadimon.

"The water is too cold, her whole body must have gone numb by now," answered David. Armadimon, Plotmon and James turned around to look at David, and saw that he was taking off his tennis shoes. The Digi-Destined boy handed his tennis shoes to his partner, Candmon.

Before anyone could say anything, David jumped into the freezing water.

Juana wanted to get out of the water, it felt like if a million needles were piercing her body at the same time, but her body was numb from the coldness. She wasn't used to withstand the freezing temperature!

The water was so cold that she soon started to drift into unconsciousness. She managed to see a white and blue blur approach her before her eyes closed.

David saw Juana sinking; disregarding the coldness of the water he swam deeper and soon reached the native girl. He noticed that Juana had fallen asleep from the cold, he had to hurry before that happened with him too. Holding Juana with one arm, David started to swim upwards as fast as he could.

James, Plotmon, Armadimon and Candmon were looking at the water in worry. It had been less than a minute since David had jumped in to save Juana, but it felt like an eternity to all of them.

Pretty soon David's head emerged from the water, and swam towards the ice raft, pulling Juana's limp body with him.

James and Armadimon grabbed Juana from David, and pulled her up on the ice raft, her skin was ice cold.

Seeing that Juana was safe, David started pulling himself out of the water with a little help from Candmon and Plotmon. When he was on the raft, David couldn't stay awake anymore and also fell unconscious.

"They need a heat source, and they need it now!" yelled Candmon to the others as he felt that David's skin was also ice cold, "But I can't evolve without David," he added.

"Don't worry, I'll do it," said James, his worry to save Juana and David overcoming his fear of water. "Digimental up!" cried out James.

"Plotmon armor evolve!"

The puppy digimon started to shine, and started to change. Where Plotmon stood now was a giant cat like creature made out of red fire. "The burning light of courage, Lynxmon!"

In a big dark room made entirely up by ice, there were four blue candles. Three of them were lit up, their blue flame casting an eerie light over the room.

Suddenly, the second candle's flame was extinguished as well.

At the end of the room, Ice Devimon stood up from his icy throne, and walked over to the candles. When he confirmed that indeed only two candles remained lit, he clenched his fist in anger and punched the wall. "I can't believe that the Digi-Destroyer was able to defeat General Mega Seadramon! He is stronger than I thought."

Ice Devimon turned around, speaking to the darkness, "General Sorcerymon!"

Sorcerymon stepped out of the darkness, as if by magic, and bowed before Ice Devimon. "You called for me, my liege?" asked the digimon.

Ice Devimon nodded, "Yes, it seems that the Digi-Destroyer is more resourceful than I expected. I want you to go out and take care of him by any means necessary."

Sorcerymon smiled evilly under his hat. "It'll be an honor," he said.

Finally, Sorcerymon though, I will finally be able to get revenge from the humiliation I suffered at the Digi-Destroyer's hands in the Human's World. "By your leave," as he said this, Sorcerymon left the same way he came, his clever mind already thinking up a plot to defeat David.

Meanwhile, at another part of the big throne room, Piyomon was poking her head trough the cold bars of the ice cage she was being held in.

"Did you hear that Julia?" said Piyomon as she turned around to look at her partner. She became worried as soon as she saw Julia.

The cage wasn't very big, and there wasn't much space for the Digi-Destined girl to move around. Julia was sitting in the middle of the cage, her knees up to her face, her arms hugging her legs. She was shivering from the cold. "Y... Yes... I heard..." she stuttered, a small smile appearing on her lips, red from the coldness, "David will... will come for... for us... I'm sure of... of it," she said bravely.

Piyomon was very worried for Julia, the digimon had a natural coat of pink feathers, and she still felt some of the cold.

Julia had no such luck. The girl was wearing thick clothes, but it wasn't enough in a place as cold as Ice Devimon's fortress.

"I'm so cold..." whimpered Julia.

Piyomon walked over to her partner, held Julia's hands in her wings, and started to rub them, bringing much needed warmth to Julia's numb fingers. "Is this better?" asked Piyomon.

"Y... Yes... thank you Piyomon," answered Julia. She then saw Piyomon's worried expression as the digimon rubbed her hands.

"Don't wo... worry Piyomon... everything will... turn on right..." Julia said with a brave smile.

Piyomon looked at Julia and nodded with a smile of her own.

I have to be strong, thought Julia, this is nothing compared to some of the things David went trough as a Digi-Destined. I have to hold on anyway I can... I just have to.

David groaned, sat up, and wished he hadn't from the headache he got upon doing so.

"Oh good, you're awake," David looked over and saw James sitting in front of him. He then registered that he was lying next to a giant fire cat, Lynxmon, one of James's partner's Armor forms. Lynxmon himself was dozing gently, Candmon and Armadimon as well.

David began to move into a better sitting position, "How's Juana."

"She's fine," James responded, "She was up a bit earlier and went back to sleep."

"Where are we?"

"The shore of the lake. Which is good because I was afraid Lynxmon's flames might melt the ice raft if we stayed on too long," James paused before speaking again, "Listen... thanks..."

David looked at the blonde boy, "For what?"

"For rescuing Juana," James said, staring at Juana's unconscious form, "You see... I care about her. I care about her as much as you do for Julia. And if something happened to her... I don't know what I'd do... So, thanks."

David merely grunted, "If she meant so much to you, you'd have dived in there after her yourself."

"I would have, really I would have, but when it comes to water, I just freeze up..."

"Typical American, what you say and how you act are two very different things."

There was a long pause before James said, "You know, I'm not proud of the fact that I was born in America. I'd have much rather been born in Brazil."

David looked incredulously at James, and James met him with his own stare.

"I'm serious. America was boring at best. I spent most of my time there reading about other places and wishing I could go there. You don't know how happy I was when I learned I was moving to Brazil."

"So you moved here, and you and Plotmon joined the Brazil team?" David asked.

"Not at all. Plotmon lived in the Brazil section of the Digital World, and I wasn't activated until I got here... It makes sense though, Brazil is more my home than America ever was..."

David seemed to consider this, but still remained skeptical, "Really? You're not just saying this?"

James let out a laugh, "Well, in about three years or so, once I'm eligible, I'm gonna apply for Brazilian citizenship. Does that count?"

David looked shocked. He had thought James was just some American who moved to Brazil and muscled his way into his current team and appointed himself leader. Now it was different, James was willing to give up his old country and live in Brazil for the rest of his life. It took a lot of courage and David's respect for the bespectacled boy grew.

Of course, he'd never say that out loud.

James knew he was probably trying his luck, but he decided to bite the bullet and ask, "So, what about you?"

David looked at him, confused.

"Why are you so obsessed about doing things yourself? You won't accept help from anyone, even Julia and it's obvious you LIKE her. I just want to know why. Why can't you accept that you need help sometimes?"

David didn't speak for a long time, and James wondered what would happen, would he turn violent? Or would he just ignore the question? Finally, David spoke, and he surprised James by speaking honestly, "Because I don't want anyone else to go through this. I don't want anyone to have to be a victim to this world. I can handle my job. Why should anyone else have to go through the torture of having to be a Digi-destined when I can do this?"

James was stunned. He had thought that David was at best a stubborn bully and at worst no better than the warlords he had fought. Now it was different.

David was just like him; he didn't want anyone else to get hurt by being a Digi-Destined. By being willing to sacrifice himself so that others wouldn't have to take up his burden... James's respect for the larger boy grew.

Of course, he'd never say that out loud.

At that, David countered it with another question, "So why did you two decide to follow me anyway?"

James seemed to think about that, "I don't know if you're aware, but Juana and I are the only remaining members of the Belem team. There used to be four of us. One of our team, Carlos, died last Christmas, while he and his brother Pedro were aiding the Lima team," David was shocked, and James continued, "Pedro couldn't stand to remain in Brazil, so he went to the Digital World and began wandering. I don't know if he's looking for answers, or to find himself, or if he's trying to find a way to bring Carlos back. I don't know. Last I heard, he was in Asia, and was heading west. He should be in Europe any day now... Anyway, we came because... well, to say we got off on the wrong foot would be an understatement, but nevertheless, we couldn't leave you or Julia behind. We don't want you to suffer the same fate Carlos did."

David couldn't respond to that, but soon asked James one more question, "Why couldn't you have helped him?"

James looked down, "Because if I remember correctly, he died right about when you socked me across the jaw..."

David looked at James, "I... I hit you in the jaw? I'm sorry... I know how strong I am... I hope I didn't hurt you too much..."

James looked up again, "You act like you didn't know that happened."

Now it was David the one that looked down, "I didn't know... I... I never remember anything that happens when... when... when I'm like that."

"Huh? What do you mean 'like that'?"

"When... when I get angry... really angry... I lose control of myself... I do things... terrible things," David didn't know why he was opening so much with a guy he barely knew, "I just hope that friend of yours doesn't end up becoming like... me." David spoke that last word like if he was disgusted by it.

Both boys looked away from each other, and no other words were spoken for the rest of the night.

The following morning...

James was sleeping peacefully, until a worried looking Juana awakened him.

"Huh? Juana? What's wrong?" asked James lazily, as he rubbed the sleep off his eyes.

"We have been robbed!" exclaimed Juana.

James sat up immediately, "What? What do you mean?"

"During the night, someone came and took all the D-3s and both your D-Terminals."

James turned his head to look at David who had answered his question, the Argentinean Digi-Destined and Candmon were kneeling down a few meters away, looking at the snow covered ground. "It looks like there was four of them... three child level and one adult by the size of the footprints on the snow." continued David.

"Well, did we find our luggage a little lighter this morning?"

All three kids and their digimon turned to look at the source of the familiar voice. Sorcerymon was standing a few meters from them, a mocking smile could be seen under his cape.

Candmon didn't wait for an order, he knew what David was thinking. "Bonfire!"

"No! Wait!" James and Plotmon simultaneously cried out, but it was too late.

The attack passed right trough Sorcerymon, leaving him unaffected. The evil smirk never leaving his face.

"He's not really here... It's an illusion!" said David in anger.

"Yeah, I was going to tell you that," said James.

"How did you know?" asked David.

"The smell," replied Plotmon.

"Huh?"

James smiled and pointed at his nose, "Sorcerymon had a smell the last time we saw him. Neither me nor Plotmon smelled anything, so we figured that he wasn't really here."

David was still curious, but knew he had more important matters at hand. "Okay Sorcerymon, what is it that you want?" asked David, turning back to look at the illusion of Sorcerymon.

"Why it's very simple. All you have to do is defeat me, and you'll get all your things back," replied the image.

"That's kind of hard to do, considering you're too afraid to show your face," replied David.

"Finding me will be quite simple, Digi-Destroyer, all you have to do is follow the footprints on the snow. I just hope you don't run into any rampaging digimon on your way... it'll be kind of hard fighting them if you can't evolve your digimon. HA HA HA HA HA..." Sorcerymon's image began to fade, but his laughter remained a few seconds after it was gone.

"You know, someone ought to tighten the stitches on his mouth, so he couldn't laugh anymore," commented James.

"So... what now?" asked Juana.

"What now? We follow the trail till we find him! We can't keep going without our D-3s," answered David.

The three kids and their digimon partners had been following the fresh footprints on the snow for about half an hour. They hadn't found any digimon on the way, the cold weather preventing that form happening.

Finally, after a long walk, they reached their destination.

David gasped when he saw where the footprints lead to, "Oh no... Anything but this..."

The footprints went all the way to a giant blue dome with a small door at the front as the only visible entrance. The footprints leaded all the way to the door, stating clearly that the thieves had gone inside.

James was surprised at David's reaction. In the short time that he had known him, the Argentinean boy had never shown any sort of fear. But David seemed visibly upset about this giant dome.

"What's wrong David? What is this place?" asked James.

"The Big Maze..." said David in a low voice, almost a whisper.

"The Big Maze?" repeated James in wonder.

David nodded, "Yes, The Big Maze. In relation to the real world, we are standing in the place where Parque Chaz is."

"What's Parque Chaz?" asked Juana.

David turned to look at the Belem kids, "Sorry, I forgot you weren't from Argentina. It doesn't really matter now. Let's just say that this thing here is the most difficult maze ever to exists. It's a labyrinth filled with traps and dead-ends. I've never gone inside it, but I've heard stories about it, about how digimon go in, but they never come out. They just walk around the maze for days, until they go crazy or die from hunger."

"Wow... creepy," commented James, looking in awe at the giant dome containing the maze.

"I can't believe Sorcerymon went inside," Added Juana.

"Well, maybe he knows his way inside, or uses magic so he cannot get lost... you never know. Anyway, we have to go inside to get our gear back," David turned to look at James and Juana again, "This is way too dangerous... I can't ask you to come with me."

"You don't have to ask. We are going with you," said Juana.

"Yes, Sorcerymon stole our things too. Besides, it sounds kind of fun," added James.

David was about to comment that they didn't need to do this, that he could do it himself, but he didn't. Instead, he just nodded and said, "Thank you."

The three kids and their digimon stepped over to the door and opened it. They stepped inside, and once they did so, the door slammed shut behind them. Everyone turned only to see how the door disappeared, leaving only a plain wall.

"Looks like we won't be able to go out the same way we came in," said David.

"Well, we'll just have to find our way out," replied James.

"Oh, and I suppose you have a plan?" asked David.

"As a matter of fact, I do," replied James, then he looked down at his digimon, "Plotmon."

Plotmon nodded and started sniffing around the floor. After a while, he rose his head and started walking. "They went this way, follow me," he said.

"Good work Plotmon, okay, let's go," James started to walk following his digimon. Juana and Armadimon followed them a second later.

"We have to be very careful, I heard there are traps everywhere around this place," commented David as he followed James and Plotmon.

"What kind of traps?" asked Juana as she walked, she didn't notice a little switch on the ground until she stepped on it.

A hole opened on one side of the hall, and a spear shot out of it towards Juana. David saw it just in time and tackled Juana to the ground.

"That kind of traps," said David as he helped Juana up.

James turned around when he heard the noise of a spear being impaled on the wall. "Are you two okay?" asked James.

"Yes, we're fine. Be careful where you step on," replied Juana as she stood up.

James looked around, "Wow... I wonder if this is how Indiana Jones felt when he was in the Temple of Doom."

David looked at Juana and was about to ask a question.

The native girl knew what David's question was going to be, "He's an Indiana Jones fan."

"Oh," was David's simple response. They started walking once again, following a sniffing Plotmon.

"You know, I should thank you for saving me," said Juana casually.

David turned his head to look at her, "Huh?"

"I mean, that spear back there was the second thing you saved me from in the last day and a half, and I haven't thanked you yet for it. So thank you," explained Juana.

"You're right. I should stop doing that or else he might get jealous," replied David as he pointed at James.

It was a good thing that James was walking in front of them with his back turned, or else they would have seen his face get so red that you could have melted an ice cube on it.

Juana didn't really hear what David said, "Huh? What?"

David gave a small laugh and waved his hand in a dismissive manner, "Nothing, don't worry about it."

After some more walking, the maze section ended in a door, and a booming voice filled the air.

"I am the guardian of this maze. Answer my riddle correctly, and you may pass through. Say nothing, and you may walk away with your lives. Answer incorrectly, and you shall die."

"As long as there's no pressure..." James muttered sarcastically. If the room's voice heard, it made no attempt to show it.

David completely ignored James' comment. Stepping up forwards, he looked at the big door and then around the room, as if trying to look at the source of the voice. "Okay, I accept. What is the riddle?" he finally said, it's not like he had much of a choice. They had to go trough this maze, and fast.

"Once long ago, a clever Child digimon stole a valuable trinket from the local ruler. The ruler caught the Child and sentenced him to death for his crimes. As the ruler was lenient, he allowed the Child to choose his own method of deletion. The Child chose, and while the sentence was carried out, the Child was allowed to walk away unharmed. How was this possible?" The room's voice called.

David was at a loss, he really didn't know exactly what the answer may be. He turned to the Brazilian team. Juana and Armadimon were simply looking at James and Plotmon expectantly. James looked pensive, but in about a minute, he brightened.

"You know the answer?" David asked.

James nodded, "I think I have it. Do you mind if I say my answer?"

"Go ahead," he said flatly; but then he added, "Just remember, get it wrong and we die."

"I know the risks, don't worry," was James' answer to David's comment, then he turned to look at the door and spoke loudly, "The Child chose to die of final evolution!" was James' reply. Final evolution was basically the end of a digimon's life cycle. It was more or less the equivalent of a human dying of old age.

In response, the door opened.

James grinned and ran through. He and Plotmon sniffed the air in tandem, before setting off in the direction Sorcerymon went. Juana and Armadimon closely followed him. David and Candmon were following at a good pace.

"You know, David, it's a good thing they did follow us," Candmon said.

As much as David hated to admit it, Candmon was right. Without Plotmon's nose (and James' as well, it seemed), they would have been lost forever in this maze. And even if by luck they managed to get through the maze correctly, the riddles would have surely stumped them. Well, that wasn't entirely true. David wasn't stupid, and neither was Candmon, and given enough time, they would have gotten the riddles. But time was a luxury he couldn't afford, as every second he delayed was a second that Julia could be dying.

James called back to David, "Come on, we have to keep moving if we want to..."

Before James could finish that sentence, Davig grabbed James, pulling him back just a second before an arrow came out from a wall opening and impacted on the wall just where James had been.

Candmon did the same thing with Plotmon, grabbing him by his collar.

"Traps, do I have to remind you that there are TRAPS here," said David, letting go of James, pointing at the small button-like device on the floor where James had stepped on.

"How about we move slowly and see how that works?" said James, shaken from what had happened, and then began to walk again more slowly.

The remaining maze passed rather uneventfully, until they came to one rather large area...

There was a gorge, a steep, deep, and a long way off to the other side, in the middle of the maze. Juana peered down, and frowned at the distance.

"I've seen some heights, but this is ridiculous..." she got up and walked over to the others, "Any ideas, James?"

"Well, obviously, it's too far to jump. We have no equipment to help us, and since our D-Terminals are missing, neither Juana or I can access Mihiramon, which is the only form we have large enough to fly on..." James trailed off.

"This maze is too well planned," David interjected, "They would have prepared for flying digimon."

James scratched his head at that, "Most fliers suffer claustrophobia in spaces like this... still, though..." He looked around, and spotted a pile of rocks, "Let me check something..."

James walked over, picked up a rock, and threw it in the air. It reached about ten feet off the ground before an icicle arrow materialized from the left wall and flew through the rock, shattering it to pieces, and imbedded itself in the opposite wall.

"I think Mihiramon wouldn't work in here even if we could evolve..." Plotmon looked sick.

"Maybe we could climb down, walk along the bottom, and climb back up?" Armadimon supplied.

"It'd take too long, and besides, without rope or anything to hold on to, we'd be almost guaranteed to slip and fall," Juana said.

James took a good hard look at the icicle arrow imbedded in the wall, "I have an idea. I'm going to need a boost though..." He motioned for Juana to follow him, and walked over to the arrow. With some help from Juana, he grabbed hold of the arrow. He began to swing himself on the arrow, making as much motion as possible, and still the arrow would not budge. James grinned, released his grip, and landed on the floor. He turned to David, "I have an idea. Do you think you can throw a rock from this side of the gorge to the other?"

He looked at James oddly, but decided to trust him. He went over to the rock pile, took a rather large rock and hurled it with all his might across the gorge. As the rock passed, arrows fired from the left wall and embedded themselves in the right wall about half a meter apart from each other. The rock landed on the opposite edge of the gorge, shattering as it did.

James applauded, "Excellent. Now, with that done, we begin phase two of my plan..." with that, he grabbed Plotmon, secured the puppy in a rather large pocket in his vest, leaped to the closest icicle, grabbed a hold of it, then swung and grabbed hold of the next arrow. He continued swinging from icicle to icicle, like a monkey swinging from branch to branch. He turned and motioned for them to follow him.

David looked at James, "I don't get it. The guy screams like a little girl at the sight of water, but he can swing himself over a bottomless pit like nothing."

"For us it IS no big deal," Juana said, using a quiver in her Digital World costume as a strap to secure Armadimon on her back, "We've been swinging from vines from trees the size of skyscrapers since we first entered this world," and with that, she took to the icicles and followed James.

David didn't really care about that, he motioned for Candmon to climb on his back, then took to the icicles as well.

It was about three quarters of the way through the gorge when it happened. Juana, with the strain of carrying the huge armadillo on her back, stopped on her icicle to catch her breath. David, unable to move when Juana wasn't moving, stopped as well. Unfortunately, the heat from Candmon's flames was as hot as ever.

"This icicle is starting to feel more slippery for some reason..." David said to himself, then realized what was happening. But before he could react, the icicle broke in half with a sickening crack and David found himself plummeting towards the bottom of the pit.

Running on instinct, David grabbed for the first solid thing he could find. In this case, it was Juana's leg since she was the closest to him. He immediatley regretted it, knowing that the brazilian girl wouldn't be able to hold on with him hanging from her leg.

Juana shrieked as the weight she was forced to carry suddenly increased.

"Juana! David!" James yelled, hurriedly swinging to the area where they were.

"My grip is slipping!" Juana wailed.

David knew that, and was considering letting go, when he heard James' voice.

"David, grab my leg with one hand!" James called.

David did as James said, and Juana felt the weight lift off, this time to a degree that she could still hold onto the icicle.

James breathed before saying his next bit, "Okay, David, I don't think either of us can hold onto you alone without losing our grip... We're going to go across in tandem. If you hold on to each of our legs, we'll be able to swing across to the other side."

"We'll never make it," said David. He wouldn't be responsible for causing burden to others. David looked down at the chasm, as if ready to let go...

"NO David!" Juana yelled, "I know what you're thinking!"

David looked back up, "I'll be okay! I've fallen down bigger holes than this one."

"NO! Don't you dare! Don't you DARE let go! Even if we COULD defeat Ice Devimon and save Julia without you, which I doubt, we are NOT going to have to explain this to her if you let go!" replied Juana.

David was surprised by Juana's outburst and gripped their legs harder.

"You are BEAUTIFUL when you're angry," James cracked as he and Juana began to move across the gorge.

"Do you have to make jokes ALL THE TIME?!" Candmon asked.

"Yes. If he didn't, I think his brain would melt," Armadimon supplied.

David maintained a strong grip on the Belem team's legs. At first, he was worried that they wouldn't be able to move at a synchronized pace and would slip and fall, but surprisingly, they were amazingly adept at both holding on and moving in unison. He surmised that if they didn't work so well together, they'd never be able to make their digimon merge.

Seeing the two Belem kids working so well together made David start to consider that working together with someone as a team might actually have some benefits... but he shrugged it off. Maybe it was, but had been working alone for too long to change now.

Finally, the three humans and the three digimon reached the other side, carefully touching down on solid earth once again and running far away from the edge once they all were safe and accounted for.

"Okay, if we live to go on another mission, we go by ground!" Plotmon said. James, Juana and Armadimon nodded in assent.

David ignored that, he just looked forwards at the next section of the maze. "Alright. Come on, let's get going," he said as he started walking again, followed by Candmon.

Juana looked at David walking away with Candmon, she couldn't believe this boy's attitude, "So much for gratitude, would it kill him to say 'thank you' once in a while?"

James smiled at that, "Just be patient Juana, he isn't really used to getting help from anyone. I'm sure he'll come around eventually," then he and Plotmon started to follow David and Candmon.

Juana looked at James in question. Did James know something about David that she didn't?

Juana shrugged and followed the rest of them, followed by Armadimon.

The next part of the gigantic maze was rather uneventfull, just a few traps here and there that David managed to spot before anyone stepped on them. Finally, the three kids and their digimon reached another large double door.

"I am the guardian of this maze. Answer my riddle correctly..."

David interrupted the voice, "Yes, yes, yes, If we answer correctly we pass, if we answer incorrectly we die. We know the drill. Just say the damn question."

The voice, which seemed to come out of nowhere, ignored David's attitude, but recognized that the challenge and terms had been accounted for and accepted, and so it gave them the riddle.

"Two sons and two fathers went outside to eat. They ordered three meals and three drinks, yet each one of them managed to eat a full meal and a full drink. How can this be?"

David turned to look at James, "Okay so, any ideas?" After how the Belem kid resolved the last riddle, David figured that it would be better to leave this kind of thing to the boy with glasses.

James took a minute to think then looked up at the others, "I think I got it."

James stepped forwards, looking at the door. "They were three persons. The first one was father to the second one, and the third one was the son of the second one and the grandson of the first one," said James.

Again, to door opened slowly, signaling that James had gotten the answer right once again.

"The exit is just beyond this point," said the voice of the room, just after the door opened.

The three kids and their digimon knew what that meant. Sorcerymon was waiting for them at the other side of the door.

The three kids and their digimon stepped trough the open door, which started to close again as they stepped trough.

At the other side there was a huge room, with the particularity that all the walls, as well as the ceiling and the floor, were covered by ice and snow.

"This is it..." commented David in a low voice, Candmon nodded.

The three looked forwards into the piercing darkness as they heard someone clapping ahead of them.

Soon, Sorecerymon emerged from the darkness, walking slowly towards them.

"Bravo, bravo..." said Sorcerymon as he clapped his hands, a smile on his face, "I never thought you'll make it this far. I am impressed."

"Sorcerymon... so, you finally stopped hiding," said David, as he said this Candmon stood on guard. Plotmon and Armadimon followed suit.

Sorcerymon waved his right index finger, "Tsk, tsk... my dear Digi-Destroyer. I wasn't hiding, I was just testing you. And now, you will have the honor of being killed by me." Sorcerymon grabbed his staff from behind himself, and held it firmly with both hands, "Now, prepare yourself for the great beyond!"

Sorcerymon waved his staff to the three digimon standing on guard a few meters in front of him, and as he did several ice spikes flew out of his staff.

Candmon, Plotmon and Armadimon jumped out of the way. Candmon managed to land on a roll, and got up immediately, counterattacking.

"Bonfire!" the fire attack flew surely towards Sorcerymon.

But Sorcerymon just moved his staff again and rose up an ice shield made of magic, the attack dissolved as it hit the shield, leaving Sorcerymon unharmed. "That was pathetic!" said Sorcerymon, "You really believe that three Child level digimon can beat an Adult level digimon who had his powers enhanced?"

"It doesn't matter what the odds are against you. All that matters is that you fight giving it you best, so there won't be any regrets afterwards!" replied David with feeling. "Don't let him get to you Candmon! Keep attacking him!"

Getting new energy from David's superior fighting spirit, Candmon rushed towards Sorcerymon. Sorcerymon tried to stop him with more ice spikes, but Candmon managed to dodge all of them, and reached Sorcerymon.

"Take this!" Candmon threw a punch at Sorcerymon, but the magic digimon managed to rise his shield just in time to stop the punch from hitting. But Candmon didn't give up, he kept punching and punching, and all the time Sorcerymon kept stopping him with his magic shield, but just barely.

While Candmon kept him busy, Plotmon started to sneak in from behind, and when he was close enough, he attacked.

"Puppy Howling!"

"ARGH!" Sorcerymon covered his ears with both hands, as the piercing noise seemed to drill his skull.

Seeing his chance, Candmon landed some very good punches all over Sorcerymon's face and mid-section, and then a little latter Armadimon gave him the final blow with her rolling attack.

Sorcerymon went flying away from the combined attacks, and landed hard on the snow-covered floor a few meters away from them.

"Yeah! We did it!" cheered Juana.

But David wasn't as happy, "No, he's not going to fall so easily."

Just as David finished saying this, Sorcerymon stood up, and a new expression covered his face. An expression of pure rage. His eyes seemed to throw daggers at them, and were shining with an eerie glow. He gripped his staff tightly with both hands as he gritted his teeth. "How dare you humiliate me like this... I will kill you for that! Yeargh!"

Sorcerymon started shooting round after round of magical ice spikes at the digimon, who barely dodged them. They were so fast that they weren't able to even counterattack, just dodge them.

"He's too fast, the digimon can't land a good attack on him." said David, he watched how Candmon dodged to a side to avoid an attack, and then to the other side to dodge a second attack.

"It wouldn't do any good. Even if they did, he's too strong. A child level digimon's attack could never hurt him... We need to attack him at the same time," said James as he watched the fight, seeing how Plotomon jumped over an ice attack, and rolled on the floor to dodge another one.

"Didn't they just do that?" asked David.

"I mean at the exact same time, the three of them concentrating their attacks in a single spot. But he has to be standing still if we want it to work," replied James.

David looked at James, then at Sorcerymon attacking their digimon. "Okay, I think I can do that... when I tell you, make the digimon attack him at the same time just like you said," with that said, David started to run around the fight and towards Sorcerymon.

"Wait! What are you going to do?" asked a confused James.

David didn't answer him, he approached Sorcerymon from behind without being seen. Sorcerymon was so focused on attacking the three digimon in front of him that he didn't notice David till it was too late.

David grabbed Sorcerymon from behind, using his superior strength to hold him still. "What are you doing you fool! Let me go right now!" yelled Sorcerymon, struggling to get free from David's strong grip.

"Now! Do it now!" yelled David to the others.

"But..." James wasn't sure about that, Sorcerymon was now an easy target, but so was David. The Argentinean Digi-Destined would get caught in the line of fire for sure.

Sorcerymon managed to reach backwards with his hand, touching David on his head. He started to use a freezing spell on David. Ice started to form all over David's body, and it was covering him more and more with each passing second.

"DO IT NOW! DAMNIT!" yelled David, the yell sounded almost painful.

All doubts left James. "Okay everyone! Attack him at the exact same time at the count of three! One... two... THREE!"

The digimon heard James order and obeyed.

"Bonfire!"

"Puppy Howling!"

"Rolling Stone!"

Armadimon, curled up into a ball, rammed into Sorcerymon's chest with all her might, at the same time as a fireball impacted the same place and a sonic wave reached the ice digimon. The attack had been perfectly timed.

"ARGH!" Sorcerymon, who hadn't been able to set up his defensive shield because he was being held tightly by David, received the attack full force, as David was reached by the backlash of it. Both were tossed a few meters back.

Sorcerymon looked down at himself as he laid on the cold floor, he could see how his body started to disappear into data. "How could it be... that I have been defeated by this three weaklings..." as he finished, his whole body had already disappeared. All that was left were the kids D-3s and D-Terminals that he had been keeping hidden in his robe. As he disappeared, the exit door of the maze seemed to open up on its own, and clear daylight entered trough it, lighting up the room.

But recovering the stolen things wasn't important right now, the two kids and the three digimon all ran towards David limp form. He had some burn marks on him and some places on his body were frozen and covered with thin ice.

"Is... is he?" Juana couldn't bring herself to say it.

Candmon placed his head on David's chest, he heard a heartbeat, he placed his hand over his nose, he felt air coming out. "He's okay, just unconscious," said the fire digimon to the others.

James let out a breath of relief that he didn't know he was holding. "I can't believe he did what he did... does he do this sort of things often?"

"Actually, they are usually worse," replied Candmon, "But neither of us would have it any other way. I know it was very risky, but he saw it as the only way to win."

"He shouldn't risk his life like that... we've been travelling together for about two days and he has risked his life twice already," commented James.

"Huu..."

Everyone looked down at David as they heard him slowly wake up.

David slowly opened his eyes, waited for them to focus better and then sat up and looked at the people around him. "Did we win?" he asked.

James felt like punching David right there! Did we win? That's what he was worried about when waking up!?

"Yes," Candmon spoke up before James could say anything.

David smiled and stood up, "That's great. Okay, let's get our things back." David cleaned the ice off his body with his hands, looked around and walked towards the D-3s and D-Terminals when he spotted them.

James was about to say something to David, about his little stunt, but he was stopped by Juana's hand on his shoulder.

James looked back at Juana. "He's an Argentinean, don't try to understand him," she said to James.

James looked at Juana, then back at David, then at Juana again, and finally forgot about the whole matter.

In the time that he had been going to school in Brazil, he had overheard many conversations of the boys at school during break. 99 of said conversations resulted in a football talk, be it of the National team, or the local clubs, be it the local league or the national league. In some of those conversations, he had heard them talk about different matches against the Argentinean national team.

It was a well known fact that Brazil was considered, by far, the best Football playing country of the world. But when the kids at school talked about Argentina, it was in a mocking-respectful way. They made fun of them of course, but only after they beat them. Argentina and Brazil seemed to play against each other at least once a year. Basically they considered them the only country that could be considered their equal in that aspect, at least that was what Juana had said of the matter.

It seemed that Argentineans won just because they had the biggest heart, they were obsessed with winning.

He suspected that that concept could very well apply with David.

The Digi-Destined kids picked up their respecting D-3s and D-Terminals, except for David that grabbed Julia's D-3 as well, and walked out of the giant labyrinth.

At Ice Devimon's fortress.

Ice Devimon watched as another flame on the blue candles became extinguished. Now just one of the four candles were illuminating the room with it's eerie blue flame.

"And so, there was one," Ice Devimon said to himself.

The big Ice digimon turned around and walked away from the four candles.

He had to get ready for David's arrival... which he was sure was going to happen pretty soon.

David, Candmon and the Belem kids and their digimon had been walking for several hours untill they finally saw what they were looking for at the distance: Ice Devimon's castle.

The three kids and their digimon laid down on a snow covered hill that overlooked the terrain surrounding the castle and the castle itself.

The castle looked just like David expected. The terrain surrounding it was covered with thick snow, and the clouds over it released a constant snowfall.

There were several guards patrolling the area, there were many Icemon as well as Mojyamon. There were also a few Hyougumon, all of them riding on a Mammon. And there were even fewer Yuki Duramon.

David's guess was that this was just a "distraction units" the main forces of Ice Devimon were most likely inside the castle, and this guys here were just patrolling the area to see if anyone came to attack them... namely David, since they were expecting him.

Ice Devimon's castle itself looked more like a Keep than an actual castle. A thick ice wall surrounded a large structure formed by three gigantic sharp stalagmites, the only way to cross it seemed to be a big set of ice double doors at the front of the wall. David could see several small windows here and there along the stalagmites, probably to let air and light into the structure. Behind the gigantic structure was a very deep looking cliff, and the wall surrounding it ended there.

"Looks like they are waiting for us," commented James, as he saw how some of the guards were looking around like sentinels.

"They are," replied David, "They probably found out that Sorcerymon has died already and that we were coming this way," he continued, making sure that he didn't raise his voice too much.

James looked to his left where James and Juana were laying face down, overlooking the scene just like he was. "Listen, I have a plan, but I'm going to need your help. It's a dangerous plan, but I'm pretty sure that it'll work. Are you willing to go trough with it?" said David to the Belem kids.

"Why David? Are you actually ASKING us to help you?" said James with an almost mocking smile.

David frowned, "Don't push it four eyes."

"Okay, okay, sorry... so what's the plan?" asked James.

"It's pretty simple. You two confront the troops out here, creating a distraction while I go into the castle with Candmon," explained David, "Are you up to it?" he asked the Belem kids.

James looked at the situation, the plan seemed like it could work. He was actually more concerned about David; from his point of view, sneaking in alone in the castle was far more dangerous than fighting some ice digimon. But then again, if David had showed him something since this all started was that he and Candmon were capable of fighting almost anything without much help.

James turned to look at Juana to see what she had to say about it.

"It's your call James," was the native's girl response.

James turned to look back at David, "Okay, we'll do it."

David nodded in acknowledgement, the three kids and their digimon looked downwards at the patrolling ice troops once more.

A group of Icemon and Mojyamon were walking around at the clearing in front of the wall that surrounded Ice Devimon's castle.

"I don't get it. Why were we told to patrol here? Who's going to be stupid enough to attack the Ice Fortress directly?" said one of the Icemon.

"Yeah," one of the Mojyamon agreed with him.

"What, didn't you guys hear?" said another Mojyamon.

The rest of the Icemon and Mojyamon shook their heads, "No. What? What did you hear?" asked the first Icemon.

"Okay, this is just a rumor, but I overheard some of the upper ranked soldiers comment that the Digi-Destroyer might be heading this way," replied the Mojyamon.

The eyes of the Icemon opened wide in surprise, "The Digi-Destroyer? You mean THE Digi-Destroyer?"

The Mojyamon nodded his head in the affirmative.

All the other Icemon and Mojyamon looked at each other in surprise, wonder and fear.

"Are you sure that you heard right?" asked other of the Mojyamon.

"Yes, I'm sure," replied the first Mojyamon, "I also heard that he has actually beaten General Mega Seadramon and General Sorcerymon on his way here."

"Yes, I also heard that he was the one that killed General Panjamon," added one of the Icemon.

"Yes, I heard that too," said another Icemon. The other Icemon and Mojyamon also agreed on that.

"If the Digi-Destroyer is really coming here, then I'd rather be someplace else," said one of the Icemon, fear clear in his voice.

"Hush! Lord Ice Devimon would delete you if he hears you," replied another Icemon.

"I don't care. If the Digi-Destroyer comes here, we're dead anyway," replied the scared Icemon.

"Wool Grenade!"

"What was that... argh!" the Mojyamon started to delete as a huge bomb hit him in the back and exploded. Behind him, the other guarding digimon saw a giant sheep like digimon with two rocket launchers on its back.

"Hello there," said Sheepmon as she got ready to launch another attack.

"We're being attacked!" yelled one of the Icemon. He yelled it loud enough so all the other digimon patrolling the area heard him.

"Get her!" yelled another Icemon.

The ice digimon that had been talking with each other were ready to attack Sheepmon...

"Thermal Mane!"

... but they were never able to.

Sheepmon jumped backwards and away from the ice digimon as Lynxmon's attack landed on the area, melting the snow on the ground and deleting the Ice digimon there.

"That takes care of them," said Lynxmon as he reached Sheepmon.

"Don't put your guard down yet, there are more of them coming," said Sheepmon as she pointed to the many ice digimon that were coming their way after they heard the yell from that Icemon.

It was just what they wanted to happen. While they made the distractions out here, David and Meramon could get into the fortress of Ice Devimon.

"Wild Nail Rush!"

"Wool Grenade!"

Knowing this, Sheepmon and Lynxmon leaped towards the charging digimon to continue the battle.

Whie Lynxmon and Sheepmon were fighting outside, David and Candmon had sneaked in to a side of the huge ice wall surrounding Ice Devimon's castle. Then, David used his D-3 to evolve Candmon to Meramon. Using the fire digimon's intense flames, David melted a hole trough the wall and was able to get inside the castle silently and without being seen.

"Come on everyone, move!"

David and Meramon heard a group of digimon approaching, and judging by the speed of the sound of their footsteps, they were running.

The two of them hid behind a corner.

The digimon were a group of several Icemon and Mojyamon, being led by a single Yuki Duramon. The were heading towards the front of the castle, probably being called to backup the soldiers that were fighting James and Juana.

"Meramon, grab the last one," whispered David to his digimon partner.

Meramon nodded, he waited for the group of digimon to pass by almost completely, and grabbed the last digimon of the group, an Icemon, without the others noticing.

The Icemon found himself pinned against the wall, with Meramon's left hand on his mouth to keep him from screaming, and his right hand on his neck, holding him against the wall in a threatening manner.

"Okay, now listen up," said David to the Icemon, "Meramon is going to release your mouth. Scream and he'll kill you on the spot. Do you understand?"

The scared Icemon nodded.

David nodded to Meramon, who released Icemon's mouth. Icemon kept quiet.

"Okay, now tell me, where are Julia and Piyomon?" asked David.

"Ju... Julia? You mean the human girl we captured and the Piyomon that was with her? They... they are inside Lord Ice Devimon's throne room," answered a frightened Icemon.

"And where is this throne room," asked David.

"D... down this hallway... turn to the left on the second turn... it's the room with the giant double doors... you can't miss it," replied Icemon.

"You better not be lying to me," threatened David.

"I'm not! I'm not!" replied a scared Icemon.

"Okay then. Meramon, knock him out," said David to his partner.

Meramon nodded and bonked Icemon on the head, knocking out the ice digimon.

David and Meramon went in the direction that Icemon had pointed them as quickly as they could. Finally they reached a long hallway with a set of double doors at the end of it. Ice Devimon's throne room, though David.

"Okay Meramon, get ready, this is it," said David to his partner. David stepped forwards and kicked the huge doors open.

The doors opened and the two of them stepped inside.

Ice Devimon's throne room was very huge and very dark, the only light in the room seemed to come from the opened double doors behind David and Meramon.

"What's going on?" said David out loud, "Nobody's here," he added as he looked around. Meramon was just as confused as his partner.

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind filled the room, closing the door behind them. As soon as the door closed, a single light, like a teather's light, shone on David and Meramon. A light sound of hands clapping filled the room.

"Very good, I am more than impressed. You have managed to beat three of my four generals and penetrate my fortress. You are just as I imagined you to be, Digi-Destroyer," said a voice from somewhere in the room.

"Who are you! Show yourself!" David demanded in an angry yell.

Just then, another light appeared at the far side of the room across from David and Meramon. They both saw Ice Devimon sitting on a throne made entirely out of ice, he had a smile on his face and an evil glint was clear in his eyes.

"Ice Devimon!" yelled David angrily. "What did you do with Julia and Piyomon!?" he asked.

Ice Devimon's evil smile seemed to widen. "You mean these two?" said Ice Devimon as he gestured to his right. As soon as he did this, another light turned on showing two stalagmites emerging from the floor, tied to the stalagmites with ropes and chains were Julia and Piyomon! Both had their mouths covered with tape.

Julia looked very cold, and she was shivering even if the chains and ropes were holding her. She looked at David with teary eyes, but she seemed happy that he was finally here. Piyomon looked the same way, except that she didn't looked cold, surely because of her natural coat of feathers.

"Julia!" yelled David in a mixture of happiness at seeing her, and anger at Ice Devimon.

"Piyomon!" yelled Meramon the same way as David, "What have you done to them!?" he asked.

Ice Devimon stood up from his throne. "Nothing yet," he said as he walked towards Julia and Piyomon, stopping next to the latter. "However, I have some... personal plans for this one." Ice Devimon caressed Piyomon's cheek with his hand, which Piyomon responed by turning her face away from him.

"Get your hands off her!" seeing what Ice Devimon was doing, and what he was implying, made Meramon become even more angry. He ran towards Ice Devimon, not caring about anything.

But before he could reach the ice digimon, four stalagmites emerged from the floor around Meramon, with three ice lines joining them in a boxing ring like manner. Also, the floor encased by the four stalagmite corners rose up a little from the floor, and lots of lights turned on over and around it, making it look even more like a boxing ring.

Also, the platform where Ice Devimon's throne was, along with Julia and Piyomon, started to rise up and up until it was way out of reach for either Meramon or David.

"What is going on here!?" asked a confused David.

"Have you forgotten?" said Ice Devimon, "You still haven't defeated my fourth general."

As he said this, a door seemed to open at the front of the tall platform where Ice Devimon was standing, out of the door stepped a digimon that looked just like Meramon, but blue.

"Blue Meramon is my best soldier. He has never lost a battle," said Ice Devimon.

Blue Meramon stepped on the icy boxing ring. As he did so, the side walls started to open, revealing huge seats where a crowd of Ice Devimon's servants were seating, there were Icemon, Mojyamon and even some Yuki Duramon. All of them were either cheering for Blue Meramon or booing at David and Meramon.

Obviously, Ice Devimon was making David and Meramon feel as much pressure as possible from this fight.

"Well, Digi-Destroyer," said Ice Devimon as he sat back on his ice throne, "are you up to the challenge?"

"It's not like I have a choice," replied David, then looked up at Meramon on the ring, "Come on Meramon, let's beat this loser so we can save Julia and Piyomon."

Meramon looked back at David, and nodded with a knowing smile.

David was about to get on the ice ring, but was stopped by Ice Devimon.

"Stop right there, Digi-Destroyer!" said Ice Devimon from his throne, "The fight is only between Meramon and Blue Meramon. If you help him, then I'll kill Julia and Piyomon!"

David gritted his teeth and got off the ring.

"Don't worry David," said Meramon, "I can take him."

David nodded, "I'm counting on you Meramon."

"Blue Meramon, kill them." Ice Devimon gave the simple, but horrible, order.

Blue Meramon looked back at his leader, and nodded. "Yes, Lord Ice Devimon, I'll have no mercy," he said.

Both digimon stared at each other, and as if given an invisible signal that only they could see, both began to fight.

While this was going on inside Ice Devimon's fortress, outside James and Juana were still busy.

"Thermal Mane!" Lynxmon used his fire attack on a group of charging Mojyamon.

"Silence of the Lambs!" A stampede of miniature sheep ran over another group of Mojyamon from the other side.

It didn't matter how many of Ice Devimon's troops they defeated, more kept coming. Lynxmon and Sheepmon were getting tired, and James and Juana knew this.

"James..." said Juana to her partner.

James nodded, "I know Juana, if we don't do something Ice Devimon's soldiers will win by sheer number alone."

Both of the Belem kids looked at their digimon. They were ready.

"Lynxmon!"

"Sheepmon!"

"Jogress evolve!" the two digimon called out in unison and merged into a giant tiger creature with wings. "Mihiramon!"

Mihiramon, filled with new energy, leaped towards an incoming group of Mammon and Icemon, ready to attack them.

"Treasure Rod!"

Meanwhile, back inside the castle.

Meramon threw a punch, but Blue Meramon dodged it easily, then counter attacked with a punch of his own, then another and another and another.

Meramon was able to take ten consecutive punched until he finally fell down on the ice floor of the ring. As his rival fell down, Blue Meramon looked at the cheering crowds rooting for him, and lifted his fists in victory.

"Don't start celebrating yet..."

Blue Meramon turned around when he heard Meramon's voice behind him. The fire digimon had gotten up and except for a few bruises here and there, he looked ready for more.

Blue Meramon wasn't really surprised that Meramon had gotten up. After all, he WAS the partner of the legendary Digi-Destroyer. It wouldn't be a challenge if he were able to beat him so easily.

So, Blue Meramon charged again. This time Meramon was able to exchange a few punches with Blue Meramon, but Blue Meramon had a slight advantage: He hadn't had to fight his way to here over the last few days.

Soon Blue Meramon was able to get in a few good hits, and Meramon collapsed once again.

This time Blue Meramon didn't turn to the crowds. He knew that Meramon might get up again, so he waited for him.

Meramon was face down on the ice floor, but he got up.

When he was about to get up, Blue Meramon gave him an uppercut that impacted right on his face, forcing him to stand up all the way.

The hit had gotten Meramon by surprise, so he wasn't able to dodge the following round of punches by Blue Meramon, and the fire digimon ended up on the floor one more time.

David was worried, Ice Devimon wasn't bluffing when he said that Blue Meramon was his best fighter. He had made Meramon fall down three times now.

Meramon, his arms trembling, struggled to get up. "It's... not... over... yet..." he said to Blue Meramon.

Blue Meramon, knowing that Meramon wasn't beaten yet, waited for the fire digimon to get up all the way before attacking him.

Blue Meramon approached Meramon, the fire digimon was dizzy from all the punches and wasn't able to block or even dodge the quick punches that Blue Meramon threw at him. Again and again Blue Meramon's fists impacted with Meramon's face and stomach, and the fire digimon wasn't able to stop any of the attacks.

Finally, Meramon fell down once more time and Blue Meramon again turned with his fists up to receive the cheers of the crowd.

Meramon fell down near the edge of the icy ring, right next where David was standing.

"Meramon, are you okay?" asked a worried David.

Meramon shook his head a few times, "My... my head is spinning... I... I see three of them..." replied Meramon.

"Hum... try to hit the one in the middle," was the only advice David could think for him.

"Yeah... good idea." Meramon smiled and started to get up once again.

Blue Meramon smiled evilly, he knew that Meramon was going to get up. After all, he was just playing around with him, giving a good show for the spectators and Lord Ice Devimon.

But playtime was over. It was time to delete Meramon!

Blue Meramon approached Meramon, and again the fire digimon was bombarded by an avalanche of punches, faster and harder than before.

Finally, Blue Meramon ended his flurry of attacks by landing a hard and cracking punch right on the center of Meramon's face.

Meramon fell on the icy ring for the fifth time...

...and got up again.

Blue Meramon couldn't believe it! How could Meramon get up after that!? He was a lot tougher than he expected him to be!

Still, he kept his surprise hidden by smiling in superiority, "Well, you just don't know when to quit, do you? No matter, I'll just beat you up some more."

Again the two fighters met, again Meramon wasn't able to throw a single punch before Blue Meramon started to hit him with everything he had. Jabs, hooks, uppercuts, Blue Meramon used combination after combination of punches, hitting Meramon harder than ever before.

Ten, fifteen, twenty, twenty five punches, and finally Blue Meramon stopped and allowed Meramon to fall down, face down, on the icy floor of the ring.

But this time was different, Blue Meramon looked agitated. His chest was heaving, breathing heavily, punching Meramon like that was tiring.

Blue Meramon, confident that Meramon was down for good after that, turned around with a single fist up in victory, and walked to a side of the ring to get off.

"Hey you! Where are you going? Meramon isn't down yet!" yelled David from a side.

Blue Meramon's eyes opened wide with surprise as he turned around to look at Meramon once again. Meramon was getting up again! After all that beating that would have deleted any other digimon, he was getting up!

By now even the crowd was silent in amazement. The ice digimon knew how good a fighter General Blue Meramon was, and they couldn't believe that there was someone out there that could stand after that beating.

Meramon got up once again, bruised all over, and smiled at Blue Meramon in superiority.

Blue Meramon was enraged after seeing Meramon's attitude. "Damn it! Why can't you stay down!" Blue Meramon charged at Meramon, this time he was going to make sure that Meramon was deleted for sure!

Again Blue Meramon attacked Meramon, punching him on the face and stomach as fast and as hard as he could, again and again. But this time Blue Meramon didn't even allowed him to fall down again, he kept punching him when Meramon had his back against the ring corner, and Blue Meramon kept hitting him.

Meramon's face turned to one side, then to the other, then back again, as Blue Meramon threw him a right hook, then a left hook, then a right hook again. Meramon's arms were hanging motionless at his sides, and it seemed that the only thing that was keeping him standing was Blue Meramon's constant rain of punches.

Finally, Blue Meramon wasn't able to keep punching him, and Meramon fell down on the floor on a sitting position, his back against the ring corner and his head down.

By now it was apparent that Blue Meramon was tired, he was making big intakes of air, breathing trough his mouth. His chest was heaving with every exhalation and he looked really agitated.

The crowd was cheering again, there was no question about it, General Blue Meramon had won!

Blue Meramon took a few steps back to have a better look of the beaten form of Meramon.

Then, the unthinkable happened!

Blue Meramon saw how Meramon's right hand started to twitch, then the whole arm was moving. Meramon rose his head up, and looked at Blue Meramon. Slowly, he started to get up again.

The crowd was silent again.

Blue Meramon wasn't angry now... he was scared! He was completely terrified! It was impossible! It was just impossible! Nobody could get up after a beating like that! Nobody! What kind of digimon was he fighting against!?

As Meramon stood up, Blue Meramon stated to take a step back, his fear was clear on his face.

"What's the matter? Are you scared?" Meramon walked towards Blue Meramon, "How about if I give back some of the punches you gave me?"

And with that, Meramon charged at Blue Meramon.

Meramon's attacks were faster and harder than Blue Meramon's had been during the whole fight. Again and again, Meramon's punches landed on Blue Meramon, so fast that his arms looked like a blur, a red and orange blur. It was just impossible to count just how many times Meramon was punching Blue Meramon.

Finally, with a tremendous final punch from Meramon to the face, Blue Meramon was sent flying off the ring, and his body impacted against one of the walls of the room, leaving a few cracks, then Blue Meramon collapsed down on the floor, totally motionless.

"He... he beat General Blue Meramon..." said one of the Icemon that were watching the fight.

"Let's get out of here before he deletes all of us!" yelled another Icemon.

All the ice digimon that had been watching the fight started to run away scared as fast as they could.

The platform where Julia, Piyomon and Ice Devimon were started to lower itself, and the ropes and chains bonding Julia and Piyomon to the big stalagmites suddenly become loose, and the girl and her digimon are free. Also, the icy ring where Meramon and Blue Meramon were fighting just a moment ago begins to level itself back down to floor level. Soon the room was just like it was when David and Meramon entered it.

Finally free, Julia and Piyomon ran over to David and Meramon, who had turned back to Candmon.

Julia runs over to David, but instead of hugging him like Piyomon did with Candmon, she stomped on David's foot. "That was for taking away my D-3!"

"Ouch!" David fell down to the floor, grabbed the foot Julia had stomped on and rubbed it.

Julia then smiled, knelt next to David, and kissed him on the mouth. "And that was for rescuing us," she said.

David smiled back at Julia, he really couldn't blame her. She was right, he shouldn't have taken her D-3.

"I'm sorry Julia... here, this is yours." David reached into his pocket where he was keeping Julia's D-3, and handed it back to its owner.

Julia took back her D-3, "Thank you David."

"Ah, how touching," said a mocking voice from behind them.

The two kids and their digimon turned back to see Ice Devimon, who was approaching them slowly, with a smile on his face.

Outside, Mihiramon was still battling with Ice Devimon's troops as James and Juana watched.

"How many digimon does this guy have working for him?" asked James, amazed at the number of soldiers that Mihiramon had defeated, and they kept coming.

"Treasure Rod!" Mihiramon's attack landed hard on an incoming Mammon. Then the giant winged tiger like digimon spun around in mid air thanks to his wings, then using the momentum of his attack to hit two Mojyamon that were going to attack him from behind.

Mihiramon landed on the ground, the tiger like digimon was panting heavily from the long fight. Mihiramon looked up and forwards at the castle's entrance, and he saw a platoon of several Yuki Duramon and Mammon, some of the Yuki Duramon were riding the Mammon, others were on foot.

Judging by the looks of it, this digimon seemed like an elite force, an Imperial Armada of sorts you could say. It was good because that meant that this were surely the last group of soldiers, but it was bad because Mihiramon was reaching his limit, and he was surely not going to be able to fight against this new threat.

"The enemy is weak! Charge!" yelled the Yuki Duramon leading the armada, and all of the digimon there charged towards the tired Mihiramon.

"I... I can't loose... not now, not after coming this far!" Mihiramon, with great effort started to run towards the charging army of icy digimon.

Mihiramon is too tired, he won't be able to fight all those digimon... though James his face filled with worry. Juana had the same look on her face.

"ARGH!" Mihiramon leaped forwards, ready to keep on fighting to the very end.

"MIHIRAMON!" James and Juana cried in unison.

"Mihiramon jogress switch!"

Suddenly, Mihiramon started to shine brightly, so much that everyone there, human and digimon alike, had to shield their eyes from the blinding light.

Mihiramon started to change shape as his body became pure liquid light, when it was over Mihiramon wasn't there anymore. In the place where the tiger like digimon once stood, now was a giant centaur like sheep digimon.

"Pajiramon!"

Pajiramon didn't know what happened, but he had somehow switched to another jogress form. Now the sheep digimon was filled with energy, ready to continue the battle.

"What... what did just happen?" a surprised Juana asked out loud.

"I don't know," said an equally surprised James, then his surprise changed to a happy enthusiasm, "Who knows what happened! Whatever happened it occurred just in time!"

Ice Devimon's digimon soldiers were just as confused. Finally the Yuki Duramon leading them shook off his surprise, "What are we waiting for! Who cares who we're fighting! Charge!"

"Treasure Bow!" Pajiramon used a crossbow to shoot an arrow at the charging digimon, the fight continued on.

Back inside Ice Devimon's castle.

David stood in front of Julia protectively as Ice Devimon stepped towards them.

The Ice digimon stopped about two meters in front of the Argentinean kids, smiling in a superior manner.

"Congratulations on your victory. That was a superb display of power and fighting skills," said the icy digimon as he came to a stop a few meters away from the kids and their digimon and crossed his arms over his chest, "Unfortunately, that was your last victory," he added.

David and Julia looked at Ice Devimon as both their digimon stepped in front of them, ready for anything.

"I have beaten the last of the four most powerful digimon in your army," said David to Ice Devimon, "And two of the Brazil kids are outside fighting the rest of your soldiers. You have nothing left Ice Devimon, it's over."

Ice Devimon just smiled and shook his head, "Over? Ha! Far from it. You have been kinds enough to bring the most powerful Digi-Destined of the region. After I kill you two and the other two fighting my soldiers outside, nothing will stand in my way of conquering this area, and after that the whole Digital World! As for my troops being beaten, it doesn't matter, I'll be able to get new recruits after I kill you."

David clenched his fists in anger. What a bastard! After how his soldiers have fought for him, Ice Devimon just saw them as disposable tools!

"You really think you can kill me?" asked David, his anger was clear in his voice.

"Ha ha ha... Killing you would be very easy for me. However I have no interest on killing you, I want to kill the REAL Digi-Destroyer," said Ice Devimon with an evil smirk.

Now David was confused, "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that I know you, I know more about you than you think. I know how the stories about you and your cruelty started. And best of all, I know exactly what to do so I can fight against the person that started those beautiful stories of horrible death and destruction," explained Ice Devimon.

By now David was actually worried about what Ice Devimon was saying... did he mean what he though he meant?

"You can do whatever you want to me! I'll never do what you want!" said David bravely.

"We'll see about that..." replied Ice Devimon with an evil smirk, then, before David could answer him, Ice Devimon jumped into action.

Moving at an amazing speed, Ice Devimon jumped towards the two Digi-Destined and their digimon. Using his right hand, Ice Devimon swatted David and Candmon away from Julia and Piyomon.

"David!" cried out Julia as she looked at where David had landed on the icy floor a few meters away from them.

"I won't let you hurt Julia! Magic Fire!" cried out Piyomon and released her attack at Ice Devimon.

Ice Devimon laughed at the attack of the child level digimon, and just used the back of his hand to swat the pink bird away.

"Piyomon!" cried Julia as she saw her partner being tossed away like a piece of paper.

"I would be more worried about you!" said Ice Devimon to Julia. He then grabbed Julia with his right hand, wrapping his long and sharp claw around Julia's body, pinning her arms against her body.

"Julia!" David, who had just gotten up a second ago, saw how Ice Devimon grabbed Julia. He reached for his D-3, which started to shine in a dark purple light when he did.

Candmon started to shine with the same tone of light from David's D-3. "Candmon evolve!"

As the light dissipated, a tall man made out of fire stood where Candmon was just a second ago. "Meramon!"

Meramon just stood with his guard up in front of Ice Devimon. Not daring to make a move.

"What's wrong? Why don't you attack me?" asked Ice Devimon as he smiled evilly, holding Julia tightly in his sharp claw like hand.

David gritted his teeth, Ice Devimon knew exacyly why he didn't attack him. He could hurt Julia since Ice Devimon was using her as a shield.

"O... okay, you win... just let go of Julia..." said David resignedly, his eyes downcast.

"David..." whispered Julia. Tears coming out of her eyes. She was sad at her failure, once again she had tried to help David and ended up as a burden for him. Why couldn't she do anything right!?

"You willingly surrender yourself just to save this human female, how touching." said Ice Devimon in a mocking manner, then he smiled that evil smile again. "But I never gave you a choice to surrender. I will fight with the real Digi-Destroyer, and when I win, everyone will fear the sole mention of my name!" Ice devimon yelled this, and then started to squeeze Julia with his powerful hand-claw.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Julia threw her head backwards, and her mouth opened wide as she screamed in unbearable pain.

"Julia!" cried Piyomon as she saw her partner screaming in Ice Devimon's clutches.

"Julia! No!" David screamed in terrorized anger.

"Yes! Scream! Scream in agony! HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Ice Devimon laughed seemed to pierce the air of the whole room, only surpassed by Julia screaming in agony.

Finally, the pain was just too much for Julia who fainted from the pain.

"JULIAAAAA!" David could feel it again... the anger, the unchained fury of his very soul. It was too much to control... it was impossible to control. The scene of Julia screaming and passing out repeated in his head over and over.

A strange looking dark purple light started to emanate from David's being, and so did his D-3.

Meramon suddenly bent over in pain as he clutched his stomach and then fell on her knees on the floor. "David... David no!" he yelled to his partner, but it was too late. Meramon's body was being surrounded by a bright dark purple light, not very different from the light coming from David's D-3.

David's eyes were filled with anger. Ice Devimon... How dare he... how DARE HE! He would pay for what he did... he would PAY!

Finally David rose his face and looked at Ice Devimon, his eyes were mad with fury. "You... will... DIE!" yelled David at Ice Devimon, the light surrounding him and his D-3 reaching maximum intensity.

David was no more, only the Digi-Destroyer remained.

"AAAARRRGGGHHH!!!" Meramon screamed as the power of the Digi-Destroyer overwhelmed him.

"Meramon evolve!" Meramon grew taller and more muscular. His body turned blue and covered in chains, and his face got covered with a mask. "Death Meramon!"

"Yes! Finally Digi-Destroyer, we'll see who's stronger," said Ice Devimon as he tossed Julia's body away. Julia's limp body landed and rolled on the floor a few times, then stopped when she was lying face up, her eyes closed.

"Treasure Bow!"

"Argh!"

Outside the forterss, Pajiramon was just finishing with the last soldier of Ice Devimon's army.

The Yuki Duramon screamed as the arrow went right trough his body, and deleted him.

"It's over..." said Pajiramon tiredly. The sheep like digimon started to shine again, and then it separated into Nyaromon and Upamon once again. Both digimon laid tiredly on the cold ground.

James and Juana ran towards their respective digimon and they picked them up in their arms.

"Well, we did our part," commented Juana, as she looked at James.

James nodded, "Yeah, let's just hope that David was able to find Julia and take care of whatever was inside that fortress," he replied.

Suddenly, a big explosion of fire, light and ice opened a big hole on a side of the center of the gigantic ice fortress. James and Juana took cover as several ice shards and rubble fell on the ground all around the area.

"What was that?" asked Juana out loud.

"I'm not sure..." replied James, "but I have a bad feeling about it."

With that said, James ran towards the entrance of the castle, still holding Plotomon. "Come on Juana, hurry!"

Juana lookded at James run into the castle, and followed him a second later. She too had a bad feeling about that explosion.

"Heavy Metal Fire!" Death Meramon tossed the fire attack at Ice Devimon, who countered it easily using an ice attack of his own, but since this was his castle, his powers had an advantage.

Instead of both attacks neutralizing each other, Ice Devimon's attack pierced trough Death Meramon's Heavy Metal Fire, dissipating it, and continued on forwards towards Death Meramon.

Death Meramon managed to stop the icy bullet by punching it away with his arm.

"What are you waiting for Death Meramon! Get him!" David... no, the Digi-Destroyer was watching the fight, screaming bloody murder, his eyes filled with complete rage. All that filled his mind was to destroy Ice Devimon, and not just kill him; he wanted him to suffer terrible and unbearable pain, to beg for the mercy of death.

And this was reflected on Death Meramon's way of fighting Ice Devimon.

However, Ice Devimon proved to be a very good opponent. Death Meramon wasn't able to land a good blow, and this was causing both him and David to become frustrated and angrier.

"Heat Chain!" Death Meramon used his chain as a makeshift whip, and aimed directly at Ice Devimon's neck.

The chain caught the ice digimon by surprised and it wrapped around Ice Devimon's neck tightly. "Come over here!" Death Meramon pulled on the chain, pulling Ice Devimon towards him, and received the ice digimon with an uppercut.

Ice Devimon fell down hard on the floor thanks to the punch delivered by Death Meramon. Death Meramon tried to stomp on the fallen Ice Devimon, but the ice digimon just rolled on the floor, and grabbed Death Meramon by the same leg that the fire digimon had tried to stomp him with.

"You really think you can beat me that easily?" said Ice Devimon out loud, the ice digimon quickly stood up, pulling Death Meramon's leg causing the fire digimon to fall down on his back in the process.

Ice Devimon grabbed Death Meramon's other leg before he could recover from the surprise of the unexpected attack. Ice Devimon then started to spin Death Meramon around, and after reaching a good speed, he tossed Death Meramon.

Death Meramon went flying and impacted on one of the walls, cracking it. Then he fell on the floor, but quickly stood up, only to received a hard kick on the face by Ice Devimon, making him fall down on the floor again.

Just then, James and Juana entered to big room, carrying their respective digimon in their arms.

They saw how Ice Devimon pinned Death Meramon down on the floor with his right foot, and using his ice powers, started to channel freezing energy at the fire digimon trough his foot. And how Death Meramon just grabbed Ice Devimon by his foot, tossed him away, and stood up like if nothing had happened.

Then they saw how David was yelling at Death Meramon, ordering him to kill Ice Devimon over and over, like a possessed madman.

Finally, they saw Julia lying limp on the floor, with Pyocomon standing next to her with tears in her eyes, the pink bird was shaking her partner, trying to wake her up.

James suddenly realized what was going on, and he was actually scared about it.

"Oh no! David's gone berserk again!" yelled James.

"What!? You mean like what happened last year's Christmas!?" was Juana's reply.

James nodded. By the look of things, it was because Julia had been hurt somehow.

Death Meramon yelled angrily as he punched at Ice Devimon, the ice digimon just dodged it and countered it with a punch of his own.

Death Meramon stopped Ice Devimon's punch with his arm, but Ice Devimon grabbed him by that same arm, and used it as leverage to toss the fire digimon over his shoulder.

Death Meramon landed hard on the floor, but recovered fast and when he saw that Ice Devimon was close enough, he kicked his legs out of balance, making Ice Devimon fall down as he stood up with a jump.

"Heat Chain!" Death Meramon tried to use his chain attack on Ice Devimon again, but Ice Devimon rolled over and dodged it, then stood back up and kicked Death Meramon on the side.

"We have to stop him!" said Juana, "Who knows what will happen if this fight continues!" she added.

"I'm all in favor of that..." replied James, "But how are we going to do that? Neither Nyaromon nor Upamon are in a condition to fight now, after fighting all those digimon outside. And I am NOT going to get close to David when he's like this." James rubbed his chin a little, "Not after what happened the last time."

"I know, but I wasn't talking about doing any of that," replied Juana, "After all, we tried to stop him by fighting him and we know that that doesn't work, he's just too strong." Juana then turned her head to look at Julia, "However, we know who can stop him when he's like this."

Seeing what Juana meant, James ran over to Julia, following Juana.

Piyomon, who was crying really hard by now, saw the two Belem kids approaching. The pink bird turned to look at them.

"Piyomon, what happened?" asked James, as he and Juana knelt besides Julia.

"D... David and Meramon had just rescued us, but then Ice Devimon attacked us. He grabbed Julia and used her as a human shield against David and Meramon... David and Meramon surrendered when they saw that, but Ice Devimon didn't care, he started to squeeze Julia... and then... and then..." the pink digimon couldn't continue as new tears started to form in her eyes.

She didn't have to, James and Juana uderstood what had happened all too well. Placing Nyaromon on the floor for a second, James reached down to feel Julia's neck; she had a pulse.

James then noticed that Julia wasn't breathing. If they didn't do something quickly, she would die.

James looked at Juana, "Juana, Julia's not breathing! We have to give her CPR, fast!"

Juana nodded and placed her hands palm down over Julia's chest, right in the middle.

"I hope David doesn't find out I did this, he might kill me," James said jokingly, then he moved so he could give Julia mouth to mouth breathing.

James blew a few times in Julia's mouth, stopped and allowed Juana to apply pressure on Julia's chest, then repeated the operation over and over.

Piyomon knelt besides Julia all the time, praying for her to wake up.

Cough! Cough! Cough!

Finally, after almost a minute, which seemed like hours to everyone else, Julia coughed and started to breath.

"It worked! She's breathing!" exclaimed James. Juana let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

"Cough! Huu... what... what happened?" Julia slowly sat up on the floor.

"Julia! Oh, thank Baihumon you're okay!" Piyomon was now crying in joy as she jumped and hugged Julia as much as her wings allowed her to.

Julia then remembered what had happened, "Piyomon? I'm sorry I worried you." replied Julia, smiling down at her digimon.

The Argentinean girl turned to look at James and Juana, kneeling on the floor at her side. "James? Juana? You're here!"

Then her eyes opened wide as she remembered something, "Where... where's David!"

"Over there," replied James.

Julia turned to look, and her face was filled with worry. "Oh no..."

She saw how Death Meramon was fighting savagely against Ice Devimon, and then saw David at one side, he was completely enraged and was yelling at Death Meramon to kill Ice Devimon.

Before James or Juana could say anything else about David's condition, Julia quickly stood up and ran over to where David was as fast as she could, even if she ached all over after what Ice Devimon did to her. She knew what she had to do.

Julia reached for her D-3, "Piyomon let's go!" immediately, her D-3 started to shine brightly.

"Piyomon evolve!" Piyomon was surrounded by a bright light, just like the one emanating from Julia's D-3.

Where Piyomon once stood, now there was a giant black bird. "Sabridramon!"

Sabirdramon quickly took to the air, and flew straight to the fighting forms of Death Meramon and Ice Devimon. "Mach Shadow!"

Sabirdramon flew at stop speed just over Death Meramon and Ice Devimon, causing a sonic boom that resounded all over the place, causing the walls to get cracks all over and making the two digimon fighting each other stop to cover their ears.

David was also surprised by the interruption, suddenly something deep inside him told him that that Sabirdramon looked familiar.

"David! What do you think you're doing!?"

David turned around when he heard that familiar voice. Julia was standing just in front of him, and he seemed to calm down. "Ju... Julia?" he said in surprise.

"David! Stop this at once! You know you're not like this! You HATE being like this! Now stop this before I get angry!" said Julia to David.

Death Meramon suddenly started to shine once again, he could feel his head starting to clear.

"Julia..." tears of joy started to form in David's eyes, "Julia... you're okay!" David rushed over to hug Julia, calming down completely.

As David calmed down, Death Meramon turned back into Meramon.

"Julia... what did I do? Did I hurt someone?" asked David in worry.

Julia shook her head. "No, you didn't," she replied, then she looked over at Ice Devimon, "But the fight isn't over."

Ice Devimon had recovered from Sabirdramon's Mach Shadow attack, and noticed that Death Meramon had turned back to his adult form of Meramon.

Ice Devimon turned to look at David, "You calmed down I see. Too bad, I was hoping to kill you while you were the Digi-Destroyer. Oh well, I guess I'll just kill you now and get it over with," he said to him.

"You won't kill me if I beat you first!" replied David.

Ice Devimon laughed at this, "HA HA HA HA! You think you can beat me!? HA HA HA! If while you were the Digi-Destroyer our power was evenly matched, then how can you even dream about beating me now? HA HA HA HA!"

David smiled, "At first, I thought that fighting... destroying evil digimon was my purpose in life, what I was born to do. And to do that, I killed my emotions, I became the perfect warrior, a warrior that feels no mercy nor pity for his opponents. That's how the Digi-Destroyer was born, a soldier with no emotion, who's only goal is to kill whoever opposes him. When I'm the Digi-Destroyer I become strong, incredibly so. But then I met Julia, and she changed that. She showed me that sometimes, fighting is not the answer, that sometimes, there are other ways. I will fight you not because I have to, but because I want to. I will fight you to protect those who I love and care about. I will use a strength that is not in the outside, but in the inside... I'm not the Digi-Destroyer anymore, I'm David Albronoz, the Digi-Destined!"

Julia listened to David's words, and smiled. She turned back to look at Ice Devimon, and grabbed her D-3 tightly in one hand. "Okay David, let's beat him..." said Julia as she grabbed David's hand with her own, "... together."

David looked at Julia, smiled and nodded. "Okay! Let's do it!"

Ice Devimon was angry at what David had said. "Damn you! I will show you who's stronger! HAAAAA!" Ice Devimon turned at Meramon, and tried to punch him.

Meramon managed to dodge to a side, and kicked Ice Devimon's passing form, leaving the ice digimon completely open for an attack!

"Mach Shadow!"

"Fire Punch!"

Both Sabirdramon and Meramon attacked Ice Devimon at the same time. "NOOO! AAAARRRGGGHHH!!!"

The sonic boom shook Ice Devimon to the very core as the fireball impacted at the center, engulfing him in flames.

Ice Devimon continued to scream in pain as he deleted into data.

Suddenly, when Ice Devimon was completely gone, the entire ice castle started to tremble.

"What's happening!?" asked Julia.

"Ice Devimon must have been using his powers to hold this place together. Now that he's gone, the whole fortress is collapsing! We have to get out of here!" replied David. "Meramon! Make a hole in the wall!" he ordered to his digimon.

"Okay! Fire Punch!" Meramon's fireball attack impacted on the nearest wall, breaking a hole big enough for Sabirdramon to fly trough. Then he turned back into Candmon.

Sabirdramon landed on the floor as the ceiling was collapsing all over the place.

"Okay! Everyone get on Sabirdramon!" yelled Julia to James and Juana.

All four kids and their digimon got on the giant black bird. Once everyone was secure on top of her, Sabirdramon flew upwards and out trough the giant hole in the wall that Meramon had opened just seconds ago.

They flew outside just in time, as Sabirdramon flew away, the kids could see how the whole ice fortress collapsed forming a pile of ice chunks on the ground. At the same time that the fortress was collapsing, the sky started to clear up, and the weather started to get warmer.

David sighed, "We did it. It's over."

Julia seemed kind of sad about something, but after hearing David's words, she smiled lightly and nodded in the affirmative. He was right, it was over. It was finally over.

FIN

Epilogue:

The real world, Julia's house.

After the whole ordeal, Julia had invited everyone back to her house. So James and Juana could rest a while before going back to Belem.

The four digimon were outside, talking with each other, and inside the house Julia, her mother, Juana and James were talking.

Since there were three girls and just one boy, James quickly found himself as the odd man out, so he decided to go look for David.

James walked into the back yard of the house, and saw David there, sitting on the grass and looking at the sky.

"Mind if I sit here with you?" asked the blond boy.

David didn't turn back to look at James, but answered him nonetheless, "Sure, if you want to."

James sat down about a meter away from David.

Not a minute had gone by before David broke the silence again. "Hum, James, about that other kid in your team who started wondering around the Digital World... want me to go look for him?" he asked.

James was surprised by David's offer to go look for Pedro. "Hum, not really. I mean, it's very nice of you to offer to do that. I'm sure Pedro will come back when he feels that he's ready for it," he replied, "Why'd you ask?"

"Hum... well, now that the whole deal with Ice Devimon is over, I'm going to have lots of free time... and besides, you helped me and Julia... I feel like I owe you," replied David.

James smiled, "Heh, well, you did as much fighting as me and Juana. Plus you saved us a few times. How about we call it even?"

David actually smiled at this, "Okay."

James then noticed something about David's question. "Hey, you just called me by my actual name!"

David smiled. "Yes, I guess I did," then he looked serious again, "And don't push it."

James smiled, "Heh heh heh, just checking."

Again they remained in silence for a while until James broke the silence again, "So, I can see that you're not a very social person. Do you have any friends."

"Well, I used to before I became a Digi-Destined. But now, besides Candmon and Julia, I don't have friends," replied David.

"Well, David Albornoz, like it or not, you just made one," said James, and with that, James stood up and walked back inside.

A surprised David watched him leave, then smiled. He considered James a friend too.

Inside the house, Julia's mother had gone back in the kitchen to get more heated water, leaving Julia and Juana alone.

Now that they were alone, Julia took the opportunity to talk to Juana about something. "Hum, Juana? Can I ask you something very important? About being a Digi-Destined I mean."

Juana noticed Julia's worried tone of voice, "What is it Julia?"

"Well... hum, today when Sabirdramon and Meramon killed Ice Devimon. I... I was... I mean, I wanted to..."

Juana noticed the way Julia had said the word kill, and knew what this was about. "Ice Devimon was your first kill wasn't it?"

Julia looked down, and nodded lightly.

"And while you aren't sorry he's dead, you're sorry that you wanted him dead," Juana said simply.

Julia blinked, "How did you..."

"James, Carlos, Pedro and I all felt the same way after we first killed

digimon..." Juana looked down, "James was the first of us all and it really shook him. More than it shook any of us, I think. I didn't even see what the big deal was until I killed myself..."

"What was your..." Julia trailed off, not wanting to continue the question.

"A Rhinomon. It wasn't an easy battle, and he nearly gored Carlos before Sheepmon..." Juana caught herself, "It's not important." While she wasn't too squeamish about the events, she didn't think the Argentinean girl would want to know the details of that battle.

"How many have you killed?" Julia asked.

"I lost count," Juana replied, omitting the phrase "past thirty".

"And..." Julia stumbled over the wording, "Does it get any easier?"

Juana looked a little depressed at that, "It does. And I don't know if that's a curse or a blessing. When you take a creature's life and don't care... it feels kind of hollow."

There was silence, after she heard Juana's comment, Julia wondered if that would be her case too. She decided that she didn't want to know, and made a silent bow to never kill any other digimon unless she completely, positively and absolutely had no other choice.

Finally, Juana looked up and smiled, "The hollowness doesn't stay, though... Not if you have something to fill it with. I have Armadimon..." she paused, and her smile widened, "and James. They've helped me more than they'll ever know. I guess David will be much the same for you."

Julia blushed, "Well..."

Juana chuckled, "He's a good guy... he just needs some order in his life. He seems to attract trouble, and he'll need someone sane to keep him out of it."

Julia smiled, "You may be right."

Juana said, "Well, if you need advice, or just want to talk, you know how to contact us. Even if it's the middle of the night, I'll be available."

"Thank you," Julia said, "The same goes for you."

Later, the two Belem kids and their digimon returned to Brazil via a Digiport.

Julia told David that he could stay in her house till he finished building back his house in the Digital World. An offer that David happily accepted.

Julia was happy too. David would get to stay in her house for at least another month, and she was going to make the most out of it.

Second Epilogue:

Far away from there, in the Digital World, at Primary Village:

A Digitama that had formed a just few hours ago was starting to hatch, and out of the hatched Digitama came a Mokumon.

Author's notes:

Well, this certainly was a long chapter. Even for a movie chapter.

There were a few things only understandable if someone is from Argentina, so I'll explain them:

A Pulperia is simply a sort of a bar that were all over the country during the colonial times and after Argentina's independence from Spain. They were very much like it was described in the story.

The iron bars protecting the bar from the rest of the place were there for that exact purpose. The people that attended those places usually started fights and such. But unlike the Wild West, nobody in Argentina used guns... sometimes not even the army. Then again this was during the early 1800's so it's only very logical for them to not have guns.

Parque Chas is a neighborhood of Buenos Aires that actually exists. It's one of the most legendary places in Buenos Aires. This is because it is considered an urban maze. The entire neighborhood was built using very strange plans drawn by a very radical architect. In result you have a neighborhood so weird that there's a streets that crosses itself, two houses one next to the other, but with the same number because supposedly they are on different streets, there's even one spot where there are so many streets crossing each other that you have seven corners.

The place, like I said, is legendary for that. There's actually a guide for tourists (almost nobody besides the people that live there dare to enter Parque Chas. It's almost impossible to find your way out once you enter). Taxis refuse to take anyone to Parque Chas because they can never find their way out again, going around in circles for hours and hours. There have been even Sci-Fi books written about people that enter Parque Chas, and when they finally find their way out they are in another dimension.

In fact, I was originally going to use Parque Chas as the main neighborhood for South Digimon Diaries, but then decided to go with San Isidro which is a district just north of Buenos Aires city.

I'm sure that nobody actually noticed, but the Meramon-Blue Meramon fight was based on the Firpo-Dempsey boxing match of 1924. Firpo was the champion of Argentina, and the international boxing committee considered the fight as the best match of the century. It's still remembered in Argentina as a fight that Firpo should have won, but since the referee counted too slowly, he ended up loosing it.

In the epiloge I comment that Julia's mother goes to get more heated water. I'm sure I commented on this in a previous chapter, but the heated water is to drink mate, a typical Argentinean drink. The water doesn't have to be boiling, just hot. The perfect temperature for the water to make mate is considered to be 72 degrees Celsius.

Well, there isn't much else to explain. After all, most of the story took place in the Digital World with some references to the real world here and there.

A special thank you goes to Ryan Griffin, author of Jungle Diaries, for letting me use the Belem Team in this movie chapter.

I know I said before that I wasn't going to do this section anymore, but...

Persona's fun facts about Argentina:

In chapters 2 and 3 of South Digimon Diaries I mentioned how Argentina has been so unlucky in the Olympic Games because they hadn't won a gold medal since 1952.

Well, now that the Athens 2004 Olympic Games are over I can say that the bad luck is finally over!

With a gold medal in men's Football (or Soccer if you live in the US) and a gold medal in men's Basketball as well, Argentina has finally won gold medals in an Olympic Game after over 50 years.

And both are very special Gold Medals too.

By winning the Gold Medal in Football, Argentina is now one of the two countries in the world that has won every single title possible in Football by a nation: The World Cup, the respective continental cup (In Europe is called the Eurocup, in South America is called the America Cup, etc), the Confederations Cup (played by the champions of all the continental cups at that time, it was known as the Kirin Cup when Argentina won it) and the Olympic Gold Medal.

The other country that had won all of that at least once is France, in case you were wondering.

And by winning a Gold Medal in Basketball, Argentina has become the first country to ever beat the USA national team for a Gold Medal since they allowed NBA players in the Olympic Games back in 1992.

Plus that only four countries have won a Gold Medal in an Olympic Game, and two of them don't exist anymore: USA, Argentina, Yugoslavia (Now divided into the countries that had formed it) and the Soviet Union (Also divided into the countries that had formed it.)


End file.
